Can't Start A Fire
by Harry Fado
Summary: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It'd been a long night. Puck could feel his muscles protest every movement he made but the elevator was out of order in his apartment building so he had no choice but to take four flights of stairs up to home, sweet home.

There'd been two fires during his 12 hour shift, which was extremely unusual and he was exhausted. Both fires had been caused by negligence. The first one, on Clarkson, had been the result of four twelve and eleven year olds trying out cigarettes. Apparently one of the kids, Joseph Midge, had thought he'd heard his mother approaching and had panicked, throwing the cigarette down onto his carpet and not putting it out effectively. The second fire, on the corner of Bridleway, was caused by a microwave oven. The thing had combusted into flames, taking half the house with it. That job had been hard, a little girl had been trapped behind the kitchen in the den and by the time they had broken through to reach her, she had been unconscious. Carrying her small body out, seeing the blistered flesh and knowing how much pain she was going to be in, weighed down heavily on Puck's shoulders.

He opened his apartment door with a sigh. The place was empty and silent, exactly what he had been longing for an hour ago but now, now he wasn't so sure. Wondering if any of the guys would be up for a drink, Puck impulsively sent out a mass text. Sure enough his phone rang not even two minutes later.

"Hey bastard, so you want to get wasted?" From the sound of his friend's voice it seemed like he was already well on his way.

"Just need to chill out."

"Tough day?"

He thought of the little girls screams and then the silence, " Yea… guess you could say that. Where is everyone tonight?"

"There's a new dance spot , just opened up on 25th. Called the Glitter Bomb."

"Dance club? Glitter bomb? That sounds a little too fucking gay man, even for me." Puck hesitated, he wasn't really in the mood, "Besides dancing dude…I don't know.."

"The bartender makes like the best buttery nipples, fuck it if you can't dance Puck." There was a clatter and he could hear Mike talking to someone on the other end of the line.

"Mike?"

"Just come down man, it'll be great."

The line went dead and Puck stared at the phone. He really, _really _didn't want to go fucking dancing of all things tonight. But did he want to stay here? No. He glanced around his vacant apartment critically, he definitely did not want to stay here, in the silence where everything could come rushing back. Mike was right. He needed to let go and if he was lucky maybe someone would catch his eye.

Nothing was better after a long, hard shift than fucking some nameless stranger into the mattress.

Mind made up, Puck headed to the shower.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt looked around the bar, sparing a look of distaste for a short man, when he offered to buy him a drink. He was really tired of strangers trying to ply him with alcohol . He just came to dance and have a good time, catch up with the girls.

Britney came sashaying up to him, laughing with excitement, " Kurt, you would not believe, the hottest guy just asked me to dance with him." She gushed. Kurt loved her but girl could not hold her liquor. It was obvious by the pink flush in her face.

"Alright..." Kurt trailed off waiting for her to finish her story but Britney just continued to smile vacuously. Ugh. Kurt was impatient, " So did you?"

"Did I what?" Britney asked, smoothing down her black shorts, "These things keep riding up!"

"Dance with him!"

Britney frowned, " No, I came here to tell you about it!" Her face fell, "Shit!" She realized what she had done, " I'll be right back Kurt!" and she was off.

Mercedes and Quinn came back from the bathroom at that moment so Kurt was saved from avoiding middle aged guy with a tongue ring's leers.

"Good! Dance posse assembled." Kurt announced, draining the rest of his cranberry and vodka, "Let's go! Dance floor, now."

Mercedes laughed already half way there but Quinn held back, looking around distastefully, "Kurt!" she whispered fervently,

"Can't we just go to a coffee shop, you know, like normal people. We can't even talk here. This music is too loud!"

"It's Lady GaGa. No such thing as too loud!" Kurt replied

"_Ku-URT_!" Quinn crossed her hands over her chest irritated. She looked like a librarian, a young librarian but definitely looked like someone who hung out in moldy book stacks all day. "When you said you wanted to get together, I assumed your tastes were above 'The Glitter Bomb.'"

Kurt pursed his lips, Quinn was such a buzz kill. All of a sudden a siren call buzzed through the sound booth. The DJ announced it was the 5th hour and the glitter bomb dropped. Millions of sparkling reflective pieces rained down on the crowd. Quinn shrieked, frantically attempting to cover her blonde locks with her purse and Kurt laughed,taking advantage of her preoccupation to finally slither off to Mercedes on the dance floor. She was already dancing her ass off and pulled him in as he got closer.

Kurt grinned, moving to the heavy bass as David Guetta's Sexy Bitch blared through the club. He could feel the music flow through him, his hips moving and swaying on beat. He didn't even mind when he could feel several pairs of eyes on him, but he kept his firmly shut only opening them when Mercedes spun them around. Round face smiling, glitter all over her hair and ensemble and _oh shit it was going to be a bitch to wash out_, Kurt thought, if he was even half as covered as she was.

He felt a hand moved around his waist boldly, " Step off jerk" Kurt snapped, hands automatically reaching to slap the offending man away.

The tall man backed away, his friendly smile still in place, "Sorry didn't mean anything by it. Just wanted to dance."

Kurt eyed him sharply, taking in the Abercrombie tshirt and relaxed fit Levis. Fucking frat boy, "Well, I want to dance too. Alone." He added pointedly

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Puck! Over here!" Mike called, ushering his friend into the crowded booth. Puck ambled over calling out greetings to the people he recognized. "You are just in time to see Hudson get shut down by this pretty princess."

Puck sat down in the empty space next to Mike and followed his gaze to the floor. Sure enough Finn was standing there, looking bewildered but he couldn't see who his friend was talking to.

"No fucking way." Puck drawled sarcastically, "Hudson, getting his ass handed to him, say it ain't so." Puck laughed, " Guy has zero game, I'm not surprised."

Mike grinned, knocking Finn good naturedly as he came back into the booth, " Hudson? What went wrong bro?"

The tall man flushed, " Fucking Queen of the world is apparently to good for anyone."

"Or just too good for you!" Puck quipped.

"Oh guys, this is Britney!" Mike slung an arm over a pretty if not boring looking blonde in a pink shirt, " Brit, this is Finn and Puck."

"Hi guys!" She seemed really excited, Puck thought dryly, waving her arms and grinning like meeting them was fulfilling a life dream.

Puck nodded at her then turned back to Finn easily, " Maybe it's not that he thinks he's _too _good for anyone, it's just that he's too good for your overgrown ass!"

Finn shrugged, " Guy was like a fucking chick anyway. If I wanted a chick, I'd bag some girl. Easy."

Puck ruffled his hair, taking an elbow to his stomach for his efforts, " Aw Finn, don't worry _it's not you , it's him_."

"Fucking bastard." Finn took a long pull from his beer, "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you have a shift?"

"Yea." Puck responded, signaling the bartender over, "Two corona's sweetheart." The girl looked miffed by his endearment but nodded in agreement, " Felt like hanging out."

Finn nodded, "Glad you came out. Mike's been on this Britney chick's shit since we got here." Finn visibly perked up, nudging Puck's side under the table, " Well _fuck me_, knew this guy was playing hard to get…incoming." Finn smoothed his hair nonchalantly and Puck rolled his eyes, moving to get a better look at this guy. And…

Holy Shit. The guy was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. Hips swinging seductively in tight dark blue jeans and glistening chest visible through the nearly sheer white shirt he wore, Hudson's mystery guy _was _way too good for him. The guy came to a halt at the end of their booth and Puck gulped, just noticing that he was flanked by a curvy black girl who was attractive enough and an icy looking blonde.

"Britney!" The mystery guy screeched and Britney's head, which was currently occupied seeing as she was making out with Mike, snapped around so fast it looked like it was spinning. His voice, even when he was sqwaking, was sweet. Puck watched the other man intently. A clear soprano that traveled straight through Puck, turning him on.

Mystery guy smirked, hands on his very, _very _fine hips Puck observed before mystery guy spoke again, " We're leaving remember? So tell the random hook up goodbye."

Mike looked taken aback, but plastered on a friendly smile anyway, " Hey I'm-"

The guy held up his hand, effectively silencing Mike, " Random Hook up Guy." He supplied acridly, " Yea I know." With that he grasped the blonde girls wrist, yanking her out of the booth, "Lets go, _chop chop_. Remember, we promised Quinn we'd get coffee."

Britney hurried along and mouthed _call me_ to Mike, before she disappeared through the sea of gyrating bodies.

Puck took a long drink of his beer, letting the cold liquid douse the heat in his stomach. That guy had been fiery.

"What. A. Bitch." Mike echoed

"_Prissy _Bitch, nice ass though..." Hudson added dryly and why did Puck suddenly want to choke his best friend to death at that comment? "But still a bitch."

"He took away the only girl I ever loved." _Hm. Mike had obviously had too much to drink._

Puck thought about the guy's mouth, red and full, he bet it was soft, looked like the guy was wearing lips gloss too, the way his mouth had gleamed almost obscenely in the low lights. Gorgeous eyes, bright blue and wide, dark lashes complimenting them perfectly, his dark hair tousled over his right ear. He could imagine leaving his mark all over that white composed neck.

"_Biiiiiitch_." Mike bewailed this fact into his empty glass.

Puck had a flashback to said gorgeous guy giving Mike the hand.

Okay _maybe _a bitch.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Go fish"

"Go fuck yourself, you better not be withholding cards Pucker!" Sue Sylvester was obviously a woman who took her card games seriously.

"I have no three's Sue." Puck was bored. It'd been a slow night, he'd dozed for awhile but was too restless to _really _sleep. When he did start to slip into that dream world he would imagine the hot guy from Glitter Bomb and go from zero to diamond hard in about four seconds, which, if he was at home would be okay but he was in the barracks surrounded by men... and one Sue Sylvester. Puck wasn't quite sure what she was.

After waking up to Sylvester's disgusted look for the fourth time, Puck gave up on napping all together and instead volunteered to play cards with the seasoned firefighter. He should have known it would come to this.

"Show me your cards Pucker." Her face was harsh.

"We're not playing for money. Chill the fuck out."

Lopez walked in, strolled by Puck then stopped, " Oh yea Sylvester, this kid definitely has three's."

Her brow shot up, mouth curled into a snarl, Sue Sylvester leaned across the scarred table, forehead almost touching Puck's, " You hustling me, punk ass?"

"For gods sake, how could I hustle you when we're not even playing for money!" He threw his cards down, "Here, here!" He motioned, " No fucking threes."

Lopez erupted in laughter and Sue just shrugged, "Wanna play another hand? You ruined this one by showing me all your cards."

"Fuck no!" Puck got up from the table, grabbed a swiftly retreating Lopez, " Sit. You play." The Hispanic man's face showed mild panic and he smiled, " I'm going to go…"He couldn't think of anything he could possibly be doing, _fuck i t. _"I'm going to be over there with Schuster, you know, the sane one."

"Pussy." Sylvester taunted from behind him.

Halfway across the room the alarm sounded. Suddenly bodies that were lax before went into overdrive, equipment was donned in record time and within seconds the last man was sliding down the pole and boarding the emergency vehicle. Sirens blaring Puck listened to the dispatch, " Electrical fire, 34 Clark , one resident, over."

When they arrived the fire was blazing. Smoke poured liberally from the windows, shocked neighbors camped outside of the town house staring up at the licking flames. They hit the ground running before the vehicle even came to a full stop.

Captain Hotch motioned Puck forward, " Puckerman you and Lopez are in. Check the perimeter, passes, report back!" He barked and before Puck even knew it he was storming the front steps after the door had been rammed down by Sylvester and other unit focusing on battling the flames while containing the fire.

The front hall was flooded with smoke and Puck was grateful for his self contained breathing apparatus, testing the steps he climbed up slowly, searching out any weak spots, Lopez followed. He could hear the screams of the trapped man and Puck moved determinedly. The upstairs hall way was ablaze, and he could see a figure huddled against the floor, body racked with coughs, the cries for help dwindling. He tried to call out, stomp, do anything to gain his attention but the man didn't move.

"Puckerman, second floor. Male located, trapped behind fallen beam. Over"

"Can you get through, over" Hotch's voice floated back to him through the radio.

Puck considered the risk, the hallway could have burned through to it's foundation, he could fall through to the ground floor. Lopez was staring back at him, only his brown eyes visible through his mask. Puck wasn't sure what to do and he had about ten seconds to make a decision. The man on the floor rolled over and Puck could dimly make out his face.

It was hot guy! Hot bitchy guy was on the floor barely conscious, his only exit blocked by a burning beam. He knew what he had to do. "Accessible, over". Puck motioned to Lopez to stay behind him and removed his hand axe. The heat was penetrating through his resistant suit now and he could feel it curl around him but he didn't stop hacking at the beam until finally, when it was sufficiently weakened he kicked his heavy booted foot through it. The wood collapsed and Puck ran thorough in a flash, knowing they didn't have enough time, he hurriedly lifted the unconscious man into his arms, wrapping his exposed legs in the fire blanket and carried him through the hall, Lopez ahead of him shouldering most of the damage from flying sparks and debris.

"Holy Fuck!" Lopez cried, "Puckerman haul ass, the stairs are going to cave!" The Hispanic man was studying the flames gravely, the fire in the hallway had weakened the supporting beams, any minute they could- Puck crossed over just as a thunderous crash sounded behind him. The rails had collapsed rendering the recently cleared path into a sea of fire.

Stumbling into the cool night air, Puck handed over the victim to the waiting medics, ripping off his helmet and taking in deep breaths. Lopez came up behind him, clapping his back roughly, "Man, I thought that was _it _for you."

Puck nodded, eyes still looking into the town house, watching the strong sprays of water battling the flames. " Me too" He rasped.

"Don't ever do shit like that again Puckerman." Lopez said quietly, " That was a fucking dumb ass call! You and I both know it."

Puck looked away guiltily, he could tell that he had scared Lopez, " I'm sorry man, but listen…I know the guy."

"Know the guy?" Lopez paused, " From where?"

Puck couldn't answer, knowing it would piss off Lopez. The man had lost a good friend of his three months prior, Donahue. He'd made a bad call and had been trapped underneath burning debris. By the time they had found him, he'd been unrecognizable. His suit having been torn during the fall, exposing his flesh to the hungry fire.

"Well, what's his name?" Lopez demanded once more. Catching Puck's guilty expression, " You don't even know this guy do you?"

"I do! Just-" Puck gulped, walking toward the fire truck, setting down his helmet, "Saw him at a club and -"

"Fuck YOU Puckerman. That could've been _both _our asses." Lopez shoved him, hard against the side of the truck, " I'll report you fucking sit here and moon over some guy you don't know."

Puck sighed, feeling like an ass but how could he explain why he had made that call? He could hardly explain it to himself. There was just _something _about the other man. Almost like Puck was meant to run into him, meet him. It was stupid, real stupid. Noah Puckerman wasn't some softy romantic idiot who believed in fate and destiny and unicorns….but this guy, it was like he _needed _to know him, find out more about him.

What were the odds of them meeting again in a town this size? What was the likelihood that Puck had been the one on duty and the first two man shift into the burning residence; one in a million. Puck glanced over at Lopez, noting the older man's tense shoulders as he spoke to Sgt. Hotch, he wasn't sorry he'd made that call. Faced with the choice of letting the man lay trapped, possibly being burned alive while the second unit went around the back and risking his safety to get him immediately… well, waiting wasn't an option.

He heard a loud cough and turned around. The gorgeous guy was awake and wrapped in a blanket, answering the medics questions in a monotone voice and staring dismally at his smoldering home, blue eyes soulful.

Now was as good a time as any, and it helped that he had just save this guy's ass. _Maybe that would endear him_? The smaller man looked up when he cleared his throat in front of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Puck asked, " You inhaled a good deal of smoke." The guy glanced at Puck suspiciously and he continued speaking. He gestured to his suit, just in case the guy was oblivious "I'm a firefighter, Puck. I'm the one who-"

"What kind of a name is _Puck_?" The guy spat out and he reminded Puck of a kitten, with claws, but cute and cuddly nonetheless.

"It's actually Noah Puckerman but everyone's called me Puck since high school."

"Well, we're not in high school anymore, _are we_!" The guys snapped, pulling his blanket closer. Puck was taken aback, cause _hey just saved your life here guy_, but didn't say anything. In truth, and his friends would be shocked, he was speechless. For the first time in his twenty six years, he had no witty retort or biting comment to dish back out. Hot guy was affecting his brain cells and _okay_, maybe Mike and Finn were right, hot guy was kind of a bitch.

The smaller man closed his eyes and when they opened again, they were filled with tears, "Sorry…I'm not usually… I'm just sorry." Hot guy sniffed, "I'm Kurt."  
_  
__Kurt_, Puck mused, _cute name_, the names of those hot little bodied men who looked like teenagers in porn. Definitely suited this guy. "It's alright Kurt. You've been through a recent trauma-"

"PUCKERMAN!" Sylvester's shrill voice barked. " Sgt. Hotch want you to report ASAP. That means step away from the twink and move your ass!" He saw a woman, one of the neighbors, curlers in her hair and bathrobe cinched tight, shake her head in disapproval. _Fucking Sue_.

Hot guy, _no Kurt_,Puck corrected himself, looked affronted at being called a twink, " Why in the world would-"

"I know, total bitch but she's just like that. Part werewolf so you know, with the full moon and all..."

Kurt smiled faintly, "I'm really glad you were here tonight. I would've probably…" He shuddered. " Just thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

Puck considered the appropriateness of him replying with a sleazy_ Let me buy you a drink_. Then decided against it, "Could I... could I possibly take a rain check-?"

Kurt looked up at him from underneath his thick lashes, a bewildered look crossing his delicate features. So maybe his response was still _a tad_ suggestive. Kurt had probably expected him to say he was just 'doing his job'. But damn it, he needed to get to know Kurt one way or another so he would cross that ethical line.

"Kurt!" A deep voice suddenly boomed from behind Puck and he turned just in time to see an attractive blond man rush past him and throw his arms around Kurt. It was like a transformation. The hard skepticism faded from Kurt's features and softened leaving him looking even more vulnerable and young. The two continued to hug tightly and Puck felt uncomfortable. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Kurt was taken. Destiny didn't work like that. Fate didn't drop the perfect guy into your lap only to snatch him back up and give him to someone else, right?

It looked like fate was a cruel bitch. Puck watched as the blonde guy, who_ fuckshitdamn _it to hell, was incredibly hot, all sandy longish hair and light blue eyes, tucked Kurt under his chin. Kurt was crying silently now, _guess his ordeal had finally caught up to him_, his wet , flushed face buried in the crook of the other guys neck.

Finally blonde guy looked at Puck, gratitude in his eyes, " Hey man, I'm Ryan Atwood…. Just, wow, when I heard… thank you." After pumping Puck's hand in a friendly shake, he turned and looked at the smoking remnants of the house , " Holy shit, Kurt what the hell happened?"

Kurt shook his head, still refusing to detach himself from the other man.

"Electrical fire." Puck said flatly

"Good thing you guys got here so quick yeah?" His eyes surveyed the damage and then he looked back down at Kurt, " Thank you for getting him out, you have no idea what it means to me-"

"Just doing my job." Puck replied curtly, then spun on his heel. He had better things to do then watch brooding Atwood smother Kurt. He was late for the ass whooping Sgt Hotch no doubt had planned for him.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Will you review, please? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So apparently our little Puck is all grown up and falling in love!" Mike declared while he stuffed chips into his mouth, grinning wildly. "And you would never guess with who!" Puck grimaced. Mike, Finn and Puck were eating lunch at _Rosalie's Diner_, one of Puck's favorite spots and in his opinion, New York's best kept secret. They met every Thursday, it was like tradition. This Thursday found Puck holding in his humiliation as they discussed his bizarre love life. It figures that when he actually needs to talk about something, his friends blow him off and decide to make fun of him instead.

"Who?" Finn eyes him critically, "I swear Puck, If it's Katie I'm gonna fuck you up."

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Katie? Wasn't she that pimply chick who used to give us free pizza?" Mike paused, hand midway to his mouth, " Dude that chick was nasty. I don't even want to think of all the creepy things you did to her just so we could get free pizza."

Finn shrugged, " It was good pizza." His eyes narrowed, " And you Puckerman, Katie may be disgusting, but she is _my _disgusting chick. Got it?"

"Again who the fuck cares about this Katie?" Mike reiterated.

"It's because I've fucked every single one of his girlfriends, _before _him I might add." Puck explained, then smirked. " I like the new car smell. Finn, you must be comfortable with the ones that have a bit of mileage."

Mike roared with laughter, "You guys are sick. Sharing girls now?'

"It'd be hard to _not _find a girl Puck hasn't fucked." Finn remarked, sipping his cola, " This dude has been around the block so many times. He's always jockin' on some girl."

"Hello? Gay here." Puck waved his arms. " Maybe I should make it explicitly clear. I . like. dick."

"What happened to being in love and smelling roses and the sun being just a bit brighter-ouch!" Mike rubbed the back of his head, smarting from Puck's smack. " Love has definitely not made you nicer. I thought you saps were supposed too be all sappy and shit. Walking into doors-"

"I walked into my end table this morning." Puck said.

"Ah. You use words like, 'end table' how could I ever forget you're a homo."

"So Puck, whose this lucky guy? And why would Mike think I care?" Finn's face froze, "_Please _tell me you're not fucking my dad or grandpa."

Puck rolled his eyes, " Mike is just being his usual charming asshole of a self. You remember that guy, the one who shut you down-"

"Hard." Mike interjected gleefully

Puck stared at him exasperated and then continued, " Well, when I first saw him, it was like a lightening bolt, struck by lightening, you know." Mike looked like he was trying to hold in hysterical laughter and Finn looked confused, "I swear to god, don't laugh…but I think it was , you know, when you see someone for the first time and you immediately like them or whatever."

"Aw, now don't be shy." Mike nudged him, " Tell him the _exact _way you told me this morning."

Yea, because that had gone over so well. Puck gritted his teeth, "Love at first sight." _There_ , he said it.

Finn's eyebrows shot up and his mouth gaped open in shock. The moment was broken when Mike flashed his camera, mumbling something about priceless expressions.

"So wait," Finn held up his hands, " Just to be clear. I am not in an alternate universe?"

Puck nodded.

"I'm not going to wake up in the morning, in a hospital bed with some mildly attractive nurse telling me I've overdosed?"

Mike grinned, "Nope. You _are _awake. You _are _sober and Yes, Noah Puckerman is in love. In other news, a fifty foot gorilla just got elected as world leader."

"It's not that unbelievable Mike." Puck was already uncomfortable with the ribbing. He really needed new friends. Pretty, soft ones like Kurt. Kurt would be a good friend. He could just imagine talking to him for hours about nothing in particular, calling him to say good night when they couldn't see each other-

"Puck!" Mike called his name and he snapped out of his revere. Mike and Finn were looking at him with equally disgusted faces.

"He's been doing that all morning, drifting off with that creepy smile on his face." Mike told Finn, " I actually beat him on the jog circuit this morning cause dude kept almost running into traffic. It was insane."

"What's insane is this!" Finn was incredulous, " Just to be very, very, _very _, clear-and I mean high definition crystal clear, I can see the sweat roll off his back from fifty feet away clear- We are talking about the bitch-"

"He is _not _a bitch." Puck was really getting agitated. He could take the knocks, but he didn't want Kurt to be referred to as "the bitch" anymore.

Finn raised a brow but continued, "Fine. We're talking about the _unpleasant _guy, who just about ripped my head off for trying to dance with him, kidnapped his friend while she was so clearly engaged, referred to Mike as random 'hook up guy" and didn't even acknowledge your existence? That's the guy you're in love with?"

Puck winced, when it was said that way, he came off looking like he was two fries short of a happy meal. "Okay, I never said love-"

"Yea, you diiiiid!" Mike happily supplied, picking up a slice of pizza. "This morning, when we were warming up on the corner of Lyle, you said, and I quote, 'I'm in love.'"

"Really Mike? _Really_? You really needed to repeat that at this moment?"

The other guy shrugged, " The truth needs to be heard."

Puck sighed, " Well, first off, his name is _Kurt_, not unpleasant guy and not bitch, just Kurt." He spoke to his friends like he was instructing small children. They both nodded solemnly. "You guys are going to have a fucking field day with this but, we had a fire last week and when I got there, it was Kurt's house. I had to carry him out, almost fell through a collapsed stairway."

"That's a story for the grandkids." Mike piped in.

Puck ignored him. "Anyway, it started me thinking. Us meeting, again, for the _second _time in two days, couldn't have been a mistake, right? And you guys know me," Puck stopped, " I'm not some fruit loop or anything, but this guy is always on my mind. Like I swear I'm dreaming about him."

"Fuck him." Finn said. " You just want to fuck him. I'll admit, he's the nicest piece of ass that's come across my path for awhile."

Puck tamped down on a surge of anger, he knew Finn meant nothing by it but remarks like that made his blood boil. He didn't even want to think about other guys looking at what was his. " It's not just about that. Most of the dreams …they're like random shit, like there's one when we're washing the dishes together. I don't know ...it's weird."

"It's _gay_." Mike's hand hovered above Puck's calzone. " You gonna eat that? Or is your stomach too full of butterflies, Casanova?"

Ugh. He _really _needed new friends. Puck slid his plate over obligingly to Mike.

"Man. Well, to each his own. Good luck," Finn gave him a mock toast with his soda. " I mean, just from the 43.6 seconds I spent in his company, I don't think my self esteem has ever been lower."

"Hardy Har!" Puck leaned back in his seat. " Maybe you're just not his type."

Finn looked offended. " I'm tall, dark and handsome! I'm everyone's type."

"Not if he wants class." Puck flipped back. " That's not something you can learn, you're just born with it."

"Fuck you coming from the guy with a mohawk!" Finn retorted but there was no heat in the statement. " Technically, I saw him first but if you want to play happy family with the pretty princess, go right on ahead. Dude's too high strung for me anyway." Finn patted Puck's leg good naturedly, " And Mike and I will be waiting to glue you back together again, after he crushes your heart to smithereens with his dainty little _Pradas_."

Puck grinned ready to respond but glanced up when the door above the diner chimed.

"Speak of the devil." Mike said dryly.

"Shut up." Puck breathed. Kurt was standing in the door way, framed against the sunlight for just one second, and then he was walking in, taking a seat at the bar.

"No fucking way." Mike smirked. " Your soul mate just walked right by you. Is it supposed to work that way?"

"Shut it." Puck replied already getting up and moving to the bar. Kurt looked fantastic as usual. His thick brown hair was neatly combed and he was dressed in some kind of butter soft khaki slacks and dark blue pinstriped shirt. When Puck sat down his eyes immediately went to the light blue scarf tied around the smaller man's neck. When he looked back up his gaze was met with distasteful accusing ones.

"Uh…hi?" Puck offered. Kurt stiffened. Not the best way to start a relationship.

Kurt continued to stare at him. " What…? Do you want money or something?"

Puck was taken aback, he looked down at himself. _Okay so regrettably_ he'd pulled on one of his oldest pairs of sweats and his green faded NYU t-shirt…but he didn't look _homeless_.

He laughed awkwardly. " I don't need money."

"Then…?" Kurt's nose was firmly up in the air and even though everything inside of Puck was screaming at the audacity of this guy, he forced himself to remain friendly and relaxed.

"Not too sure if this happens to you a lot but, I _saved _your life." He pointed out, satisfied when the blood drained from Kurt's face only to flood his skin red as recognition dawned. " I'm the firefighter who risked his life to carry you out of a burning building." Puck was smug. "Remember that?"

"Oh god… yea., I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized. " I just thought you were some-"

"Guy who was putting the moves on you?"

The other man nodded. " So I didn't mean to-"

"Come off as a bitch?"

Kurt pressed his lips together in a thin line. "I was going to say unfriendly."

"Right." Puck let his gaze travel back down to the scarf. He could imagine tying the other man to the bed with it. Silken binds holding Kurt in place as he fucked him from behind and - "What?" Kurt was staring at him annoyed.

"I asked if I could buy you a coffee."

"Oh. Yeah sure."

Kurt's hands were at his neck, toying with the ends of his scarf. "It's Balenciaga."

"Wha?" Puck asked, confused. Was that a brand of coffee?

"My scarf…?" Kurt untied it, laying the silken material on the counter, Puck's hands reached of their own volition to rub the fine fabric between his calloused hands. He bet Kurt's skin was softer. "It's a Balenciaga. I noticed you looking at it…I thought you liked it."

"Oh." Puck thanked the waitress when she brought over a fresh pot of coffee, filling his empty cup. "I wasn't staring at the scarf _per se_, I was staring at your neck." It wouldn't do good to begin a relationship with lying. He'd once gone out with a guy for two months and told him he was a professional photographer. Needless to say the guy had gotten suspicious when his head shots never came in and Puck's penchant for nude pictures took a turn for the worst. That had ended badly. From now on, honesty was the way to go.

Kurt turned an adorable shade of pink, blue eyes wide. " My neck? Why?"

"Just thinking about how white it is-"

"I can a never tan no matter how hard I try I always start to burn instant-"

"And how much I want to bite it. How it would taste." Puck finished. He wasn't too particular. Kurt stared back at him, half friendly smile frozen on his surprised face. " I was also wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt set his coffee cup down in its saucer carefully.

"I want a chance to get to know you."

"Did you just say you wanted to _bite _my neck?" Kurt's voice was bewildered and rising. Puck could see Mike and Finn craning their necks to get a view. "_You're gay_?"

Puck nodded. He thought that'd be pretty obvious. Granted he wasn't ultra feminine and didn't smell like wild flowers, but he was practically showcasing his orientation with neon lights here.

"But you're a _firefighter_?" Kurt blurted out.

"Thanks for reminding me." Puck smiled easily.

"A _gay _firefighter! What a cliché!"  
_  
__Hm. Hadn't expected that to be the response_. Guys like Kurt usually swarmed all over him. The pretty type, the obvious bottoms, they loved it when a guy with Puck's muscle and height approached them. They wanted someone to manhandle them and make them take it. Kurt however, did not seem impressed.

Puck hesitated. Holy shit what if.. "You _are _gay, aren't you?"

Kurt gave a brittle laugh. "Darling, look at me. It takes a lot of money to look this gay."

Puck brightened, he leaned closer to the other man. "So what do you say?"

Kurt studied him for a moment, then dropped his eyes. "I don't think that would be a good idea. And anyway, Ryan-"

"Ryan?" His hackles rose, " That's the guy who was with you the night of the fire right?' At Kurt's nod he continued. "Are you two together?"

Kurt laughed, genuinely this time, " Me and Ryan? Hell No._ He's my brother_, well foster brother. My Dad took him in when I was in middle school, Ryan was a sophomore in high school then. I didn't see him much till I moved to New York." Kurt looked awkward for a moment, like he realized he was rambling, "We're just really close." He finished.

As much as he still didn't like the foster brother spiel. It was better than a boyfriend. "Then what's the problem?"

Kurt looked hounded and Puck could almost sense him pulling away. " Just not interested." He finally responded quietly.

_And wow, blow to the ego_. Puck was once again speechless. Kurt was looking back at him warily as if he expected Puck to punch him in the face or something.

_This was fate_. Puck reminded himself. How many times has he been at _Rosalie's_ and he's never run into Kurt? This had to be destiny…or something. And he couldn't have possibly imagined the flicker of interest in those blue eyes before Kurt had gone cold, could he have? "Well that's how you can repay me." He finally said.

"Repay you?'

"You know, for the whole burning building, me saving your life thing."

"You want me to go out on a date with you as repayment for my life?" Kurt sounded a bit annoyed but a whole lot amused.

Puck nodded, draining the rest of his coffee, " It's not too much to ask. Dinner, some dancing. Maybe fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" Kurt's voice sounded excited and definitely interested. "I hope you mean the kind that explode in the air and not the ones you hope fly between us."

Puck grinned, _Kurt had a sense of humor_. "Of course. They give a show every Thursday night at the shore. "

"I know." Kurt said softly. " I go as often as I can."

"Then we already have something in common. I love fireworks too."

Kurt studied him for a bit longer than sighed. " Fine, I'll go out with you." Puck beamed. " but it is _not _a date! It's strictly to repay you and show my gratitude. _That is it_, okay?"

"Sure." Puck agreed compliantly but his mind was already racing, planning their next date, their first kiss.. So many firsts. Kurt handed him his card, Puck smirked. "You're a jewelry designer? And gay? How clichéd is that?" He threw the younger man's words playfully back at him.

Kurt blushed. " That is not a cliché. At least my life isn't the premise of a bad porn movie."

"You watch porn?" Puck ignored the rest, and sat back down. "Fireman porn to be exact. Let me guess, you wanna slide down my pole? Make me blow my hose?"

Kurt flushed brighter, choking a bit. " Just go away. You already blackmailed me into joining you later on. Now shoo. I'm meeting someone."

"Just saying, I'm like your walking fantasy." He teased. Mike and Finn were coming toward them and Mike had that look on his face. The look that said, _I'm going to say something so fucking stupid it'll ruin your chances with this guy_. Puck stood up hurriedly. " Then I'll see you tonight. Pick you up at seven?"

"_Not a date_." Kurt stressed. " So it'd be better if you just tell me a place, I'd meet you there-"

"Nope. That's okay." Puck cut him off. "I'll pick you up."

Mike reached them. " Hey guy!" He said brightly. Kurt stared back at him frostily. "It's me! _Me_!" Kurt gave him a blank look. "I'm random hook-up guy!" He elaborated. "You don't remember me? Glitter bomb? Last week…?"

Kurt looked uneasy. " Oh. Yea." Then he stared at Finn, Puck could tell the exact moment he recognized the taller man. His slight body tensed and his blue eyes narrowed, he looked at Puck, all traces of his prior friendliness were now gone." So these are your friends."

He said it with such disdain that Finn colored. Puck was immediately defensive and confused. " Yea, this is Mike and that's Finn. They're two of my closest friends." Why was Kurt turning so hostile?

"Hey Kurt!" Ryan slid into the seat next to Kurt and the smaller man relaxed, giving a nod that was obviously meant to dismiss Puck. That annoyed him so he decided to stick around, even when Mike and Finn slowly backed away toward the door.

"Hey man," Puck extended a hand which Ryan shook reflexively

"You're the fireman right?" Ryan grinned ." Wow, small world, what are you doing around here?"

"Having lunch with my friends." Puck gestured to Mike and Finn. Finn was eying Ryan, none to subtly, his eyes lingering on where Ryan's shirt tightened around his biceps. _Finn was such a whore_. "Just ran into your brother so I came over, checked to see how he was doing."

"_Brother_?" Ryan scoffed. "Not too sure you would call us that!" _What the fuck_. Puck could feel his smile freezing on his face.

Kurt grinned, his smile sunny and even. Puck was taken aback at how young he look. Shit how old was this guy, he panicked. "Ryan likes to think he's too young and hot to be my brother! But he is."

Mike looked at them curiously. "So how do you two feel about inces-" Puck clapped his hand over Mike's mouth.

"So we'll be going now." Puck announced to the room at large.

"Too bad you're on your way out though. I'd ask you to join us?" Ryan let the question hang in the air but Puck had no choice to decline.

"I'll see you tonight then Kurt." Puck waved good bye reluctantly wondering if Ryan was being sincere. The guy was so bright and friendly, the complete opposite of Kurt, that he decided to take him at face value. He had all night to make Kurt relax into that guy-the open and honest guy he was with his brother, -with him.

"Dude, you are so fucked, and not even in a positive life affirming way. But like fucked up the ass with no lube by an elephant way." Mike gushed as soon as they reached Puck's Dodge Ram.

"Yea that Ryan dude was like burning hot!" Finn concurred, at Puck's sharp look he recoiled. " You're hot too! If we were in prison you'd totally be on my radar."

"And now it's awkward ." Mike shook his head as Puck started the car. " You have to admit Puck, if there were ever two sibling's that were incestuously fucking their hot brains out, those two would totally be it."

"Great guys." Puck muttered, pulling into traffic. " Can I just take the time to say what great friends you are? So encouraging."

After exiting the parking lot, Puck stopped at a red light adjacent to the diner. From his car he could see Kurt and Ryan , they were sitting at a table now, Ryan ruffling Kurt's hair and Kurt giggling. _Fuck_.

"Hey!" Mike had now apparently figured out what Kurt had. " Look at those two in there! Ten bucks says they're totally fuc-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Puck growled.

"You can borrow my BMW tonight bro." Finn spoke up suddenly, plugging his ipod jack into the cigarette lighter. Aerosmith floated through the car speakers.

"Thanks man." Puck smiled. A BMW would be nice, judging from the name of that scarf, the fact the guy wore a scarf and cared who made it, well… he had a feeling Kurt was accustomed to finer things.

"You never let me use your car fucker!" Mike whined from the back seat.

"Yea well, Puck's going to need all the help he can get."

_Ugh. Definitely needed new friends._

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Will you review, please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Halfway into going into full on panic mode and Google searching "nice, expensive restaurants Manhattan" Puck remembered that Kurt's house had burned down. Which obviously he knew beforehand but Kurt's card still listed his residential address, which currently did not exist.

Puck glared down at the card and sighed, he was going to have to call Kurt. It wasn't like he would mind hearing the high, sweet voice once more it was just that initiating contact before the date would give the other man time to get out of actually seeing the date through.

Well, he had no choice.

Puck picked up his cell phone and punched in Kurt's number, it rang for so long that he almost let out a sigh of relief. He would just leave the guy a message demanding his current address and then not pick up the phone when Kurt called back. No one would cancel a date on a machine would they? _He definitely would_, his mind blared, _if any one would be cold enough, it'd be Kurt_-

"Kurt Hummel speaking?" His voice sounded breathless, as if he had had to run to get to the phone on time. Puck bet he had just stepped out of the shower, probably didn't have enough time to even get a towel on. He was answering the phone naked, wet and glistening, water drops rolling down his tight little body-

"Hello?" Kurt's voice had turned irritated.

"Uh sorry. It's me."

"You do realize that "uh" isn't an actually word of the English language right?"

"You do realize that by knowing who 'me' is before we even went on our first date proves you've been thinking about me." Puck smirked, he needed every sign of confirmation of interest from this guy that he could get.

"Alright Noah," Kurt sighed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, " What can I do for you?"

Puck frowned, "You can call me Puck, but I just realized, your house burned down-"

"You _just _realized that, you didn't realize that when you were unethically _blackmailing _me into going on a _non _date with you?"

"I _did _realize that when-" Puck stopped, he wasn't admitting to anything. " Oh no, it isn't blackmail if I'm just forcing you to do what I know you want to do." Too many 'do's' even Puck was getting confused. " Listen, where are you staying right now? At a hotel or something?"

"No, at Ryan's house. He lives like two blocks away from me so it's pretty convenient."

Puck remembered Kurt's neighborhood, the swanky upper east side residences. If Ryan was living there as well, then that meant he was making some serious dough. Strike two against the blond guy. He was good looking and rich, those were the two main ingredients guaranteed to create a douche. Exhibit A: Finn Hudson. " Do you want to just give me the address, and I'll program is into my GPS?"

"Couldn't we just meet in front of the burnt remains of my house?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Puck was stunned.

"Kidding _Fireman_," Kurt let out a small laugh, it sounded like a giggle! Puck was really inordinately proud that he had caused that slight amusement, even if it was at his expense. " I was just making a joke."

"I like the way you laugh." Puck blurted out, then felt his cheeks heat up. He sounded like a fan boy.

"Thank you?" Kurt sounded shy. That made Puck grin even wider. See, this honesty thing was really paying off.

He scribbled down the address that Kurt gave to him on his message board and then glanced at the time, "I guess I'll see you in about two hours Kurt."

"Alright. Good-"

"Wait! you don't wanna talk some more?"

"I'm at work Noah."

"Fine, then I'll see you later. By the way it's Puck-"

"Goodbye Noah." Kurt interrupted him and then the line went dead.

This guy. Wow. Talking to him always made Puck feel like he was going down the highway at 90 miles an hour, with no seatbelt and his brake malfunctioning.

Puck grinned. That was definitely a good thing.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck pulled up to the curb, staring disbelievingly at the small mansion in front of him. Turned out Ryan Atwood did not live a couple of blocks away from Kurt. He lived about twenty minutes out of the way and was apparently occupying a small mansion. In the middle of a city. Strike three. This guy was obviously a gazillionaire.

Puck was immensely grateful for Finn's BMW. Finn had brought the car around to his apartment half an hour ago with strict instructions, _if you have sex in my car, you have to tape it_. At least he didn't look like a poor bastard even though he felt like one. He hopped out of the low convertible and smoothed down his dress shirt awkwardly. He felt like he was meeting his mom for their bimonthly creepy dinners. Puck did not do dress pants but here he was trounced up like a fucking Christmas turkey. He started up the cobblestone walkway.

The door was solid mahogany and had one of those lion knockers that Puck had truly believed only existed on the set of horror movies. He used it anyway, startled to hear the knock's loud reverberations through out the house.

A woman in her mid fifties answered, wearing what was obviously a maids uniform. Not a French maid's uniform but a blue and white smock with doc martins on her feet.

She regarded him politely. "Yes?"

"Uh…" Puck had never had to speak to someone's hired help before. Should he make an introduction or just state his intentions? Maybe tell her he wanted to see Kurt? Or was it _master _Kurt? Where there rules to this sort of thing? He really should have paid attention more when he was watching Richie Rich.

Kurt came walking down the polished stairs, saving Puck from saying anything. " It's okay Constance, I've got it." The housekeeper nodded but not before sending Kurt a wink. And what was up with that? " I thought I told you that 'uh' was not a part of the English language Noah."

Puck was fully prepared to make a witty retort. Seriously he was, but then with Constance moving out of the way he could see Kurt fully and he promptly forgot every single word of the English language. Kurt had on a black turtle neck, a butter brown leather motorcycle jacket and to top it all off , was wearing these sinfully tight black jeans, which clung to his legs all the way down until the ends disappeared into these sexy half boots. Puck could not wait to see how he looked from behind.

"So you're ready to go?" Kurt arched a brow. " Or are you going to drool all over me some more?"

"Modest much?" Puck grinned. " I could have been admiring the house."

"Unless you've got a sexual fetish involving houses, that," Kurt pointed to Puck's crotch. "says otherwise"

Puck hurriedly looked down, _if he had sprung a hard on he would combust in embarrassment_, he stared at his crotch, nothing had changed. When he looked back at Kurt he was smirking, hands crossed over his chest.

"The fact that you even had to check says volumes."

"You know you're gorgeous right?" Puck shrugged, " So I'm warning you, that, could happen at anytime tonight."

"You're disgusting." Kurt concluded.

"You're chariot awaits." He ushered Kurt forward, leading the other man to walk in front of him. Okay so maybe he had an ulterior motive other than just being polite. But if he wanted to check out Kurt's ass, which the guy had obviously been hell bent on displaying in those jeans, then he would.

Once they had gotten settled into the car, t_hat bastard Kurt hadn't even seemed impressed by Finn's pride and joy_, Puck had turned on some music. Hoping that Sweet Caroline would set the mood. Hey, he was romantic like that, Puck patted himself on the shoulder.

"So where are you taking me?" Kurt broke the silence, while he subtly turned down the radio. So Kurt wasn't a fan of Neil Diamond, duly noted.

Puck navigate through traffic, " I thought we'd grab something to eat on the boardwalk , play some games, take in the sights…you know?" In truth Puck had come to several conclusions while scouring the internet. The first being if he planned on continuing to see Kurt he would have to take him to the places he normally frequented, either that or he would have to begin selling cocaine to fund their dates. He had chosen the former. He also wanted to be honest, that was the number one rule. He wasn't destitute but he wasn't upper east side either. Kurt was going to find that out anyway.

"Wait, you're taking me to the _carnival_?" Kurt squeaked. "Okay stop the car now."

"You're joking again right?" Puck asked, " I've got to say, your sense of humor is all over the place."

"No. I will _not _waste this outfit on a boardwalk. I thought we'd go to a restaurant or something, like normal people."

"Newsflash Kurt. Normal people go to the boardwalk."

"_Well I don't_. and I don't want to." Kurt sulked, "If I wanted to be ogled and harassed I would have gone to the Glitter Bomb."

"Don't be so bitchy Kurt."

"That is the _second _time you called me a bitch since we've met!" Kurt huffed, " I know I'm not an expert on dating but when you like someone you don't constantly harass and insult them do you?"

Puck smiled, " I _do _like you and did you just say we're dating?" Puck took his eyes off the road for a moment to take in Kurt's sweet blush, " Oh sweetie, I thought you'd never ask." He grinned.

Kurt pouted, bottom lip sticking out just a bit. Puck wanted to suck it into his mouth, kiss away the pout until Kurt could barely remember his name.

"Stop staring at my mouth." Kurt snapped.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," Puck parked the car, amazed at how easily he found a parking space. He turned to face the smaller man, sliding his hand up his leg, Kurt jumped, "if you really hate it, I'll take you somewhere else. Your choice. I just kind of wanted tonight to be about me and you…getting to know each other."

Kurt looked at him, blue eyes luminous and huge in his pale face under the street lights, "I know that I might seem…difficult…but I…I just don't like crowds very much."

Puck smiled encouragingly, letting their fingers tangle together. Kurt's hands were soft against his rougher palms. He brushed his thumb over the back of the smaller man's hands soothingly, " It's okay. We're just going to eat some hotdogs, ride the roller coasters … and I could win you a teddy bear or some other shit you like?"

"Eat a _hotdog_?" Kurt sounded horrified, "From a _street_ vendor?"

"Sure." Puck reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to open the driver door. Once he stepped out he went around the side to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt peered up at him from his seat, said thank you with a faint blush across his cheeks. _So adorable,_ Puck thought then added, "Maybe a cotton candy, if you're nice. _Maybe_."

The next hour was spent hitting the games along the board walk. True to his word, Puck won Kurt a giant pink gorilla at the "whack em moles". Kurt had eyed the monstrosity apprehensively but had reluctantly held it in his arms when Puck gave him his best puppy eyes. Somewhere between riding the twister and visiting the psychic, Puck had grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand. Linking their fingers together, palm to palm. After a few tense moments Kurt had relaxed into the touch spying a cotton candy machine.

"I've been nice, haven't I?" He asked, " So where's my cotton candy? _And _my hotdog?"

Puck grinned, taking in Kurt's contagious excitement. "We'll get the cotton candy later." He tugged Kurt forward towards a Blinking store front that read, _Mike's Foot Longs_. "Come on".

"I know the owner." He whispered conspiratorially to Kurt when the younger man pointed out the place was closed.

Sure enough the door opened and Mike Chang ushered them inside with a friendly grin, "Alright kids, you've got the place for 45 minutes." He tossed the keys to Puck, "If I'm not back by then you know I got lucky and you should be extremely jealous. Also, lock this place up."

"Thanks Mikey." Puck had been floored when his friend had sent him a text of what he had planned. Closing up an hour early, especially on such a gorgeous night with the carnival in town, would cost Mike to lose a lot of money. Maybe his friends weren't so bad after all.

"Just doing my part to help out fate." Mike waved off his thanks, " And also, Finn left you a message, wanted me to tell you if you have sex in here,_ tape it_!

Puck groaned but fortunately Kurt had wandered further in while they were occupied and didn't seem to have heard the lewd comment. Not wanting to give his friend time to make any more inappropriate comments, Puck hurriedly ushered Mike out.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt walked into the restaurant dazed. It was small but immaculate the white tiled floor gleamed and Kurt could swear he saw his reflection on the ground. The entire place was empty except for a table in the center of the room, covered in a white tablecloth, light by candles and dainty china plates topped with… hotdogs?

Puck came up behind him, hands lightly settling on Kurt's waist. Startled, Kurt jumped and dropped his gorilla. The stuffed animal bounced to the floor, it's permanently scowling face stared back up at him accusingly.

Kurt turned to find himself chest to chest with the other man, " Don't sneak up on me!" He admonished. In truth he was much too aware of the other man, the heat coming off his broad chest was intoxicating. He could feel his knees go weak at the thought of pressing fully up against Noah.

Puck walked past him and pulled his chair out, motioning for Kurt to take a seat. Kurt did, much too aware of the burning grey eyes on him as he sat down. There was a goblet filled with dark liquid to his right. On further inspection, a hurried gulp when Puck let his hands brush across the back of Kurt's sensitive neck, Kurt discovered it was fruit punch and not the wine he had hoped for.

After they were both seated they ate for awhile in companionable silence. In truth, Kurt was amazed , these hotdogs were just about the best thing he had ever tasted. The tender meat exploding with flavor on his tongue. The hotdog bun was warm and crisp…it was surprising. Kurt couldn't even remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal so much. He wasn't even angry that he'd have to do an extra fifteen minutes on the treadmill tomorrow. He said as much to Puck who seemed surprised.

"I didn't think you'd need to work out with a body like that."

A blush stained his cheeks. " Really Noah, stop with the bad porn lines. They're driving me crazy."

Puck looked perplexed, " Porn lines? I'm just being honest."

Kurt studied him closely, saw nothing but honesty written across his face, "Well then…thank you, I guess." He needed a change of pace, " So have you lived here all of your life?"

"New York? Yea basically." Puck seemed pleased with the question, " I mean, I was born in Cleveland, Ohio but my mom moved out here when I was four months old. We never went back."

"I was born and raised in Ohio! Well, not Cleveland but a small town called Lima?"

Puck shrugged, "Never heard of it."

"Not many people have." Kurt turned quiet, " Like I said, it's a pretty small town. Like everybody knows your name and stuff."

"Must have been nice." Puck studied him across the table.

Kurt looked down and then away, " I guess it's okay if you're the right sort of person. I don't have that many fond recollections of the place, we moved when I was twelve." He didn't like talking about the bad memories.

The closed look on Kurt's face concerned Puck, "Right sort of people? Do you mind if I ask what happened…?"

Kurt swallowed, _how did they even get to this topic?_ " I mean…the right sort of people…. if you're straight and want to have 2.5 kids, a white house and a picket fence." He laughed self depreciatingly, " I was none of those things obviously."

"You can still have those things though Kurt. I mean maybe not the straight aspect but you can have kids of your own-"

"How do you know that?" Kurt's tone was sharp.

Puck had the grace to look guilty, " After the fire…we um…there's follow up you know, with the police report and arson. I might have seen that you're a carrier on your file."

"Might have?"

"Okay, yes I did see it."

Kurt deflated, toyed with his fork idly. When he responded his voice was full of pain, " …So you must think I'm a freak huh?"

"What? _No_. No way." Puck was taken aback, rushed to make amends, "You're like perfect! You have to know that!….and _gorgeous _and _smart _and _funny_. You crack me up with the haughty shit you say." He paused for a breath, "Your confidence is incredible, I swear, I've never met someone so sure of themselves and that is such a turn on. The fact that you can have babies…wow…it's a gift and _it's incredible_. That doesn't make you a freak either, I don't know about Lima Bean or where ever the fuck that town is, but here, in the real world, male pregnancy is pretty common. And embraced. _And celebrated_. It makes you amazing …and perfect to me." Puck trailed off. His brain had caught up to his mouth and he felt like the world's biggest fool.

"But you don't even know me…" Kurt trailed off.

"But I want to." Puck laid it all out, " I want to know what side of the bed you sleep on, how much sugar you take in your coffee, if you use fabric softener, what your favorite food is…and I…I've never cared enough before to get past wanting to know if the other guy had a condom or not."

"You're crazy."

"You're beautiful." Puck responded automatically.

Kurt sucked in a breath, his heart was expanding in his chest. This gorgeous guy, who looked like he had stepped off a billboard and could have anyone he wanted with a crook of his finger, was sitting across from him, and saying all of these incredibly sweet, endearing things like he meant it. To him. To Kurt Hummel the reigning freak of Lima, Ohio who was bullied so badly in school that inwardly he didn't think he was worth it. No matter how he acted outwardly, he knew that all of those faceless guys who approached him wanted him for one thing. To fuck him and then throw him away.

Kurt opened his mouth to cut Puck down but found that he could find nothing to say. He stuttered. "I don't…I don't have anything to say."

Puck smiled gently, then stood to his feet, holding his hand out, "You don't have to say anything." When Kurt placed his hand in his shyly, fingers curling in, he pulled him over to the juke box. "Just have to dance with me." Puck slid a quarter into the slot quickly and drew Kurt close when the music started.

Kurt's heart was pounding so fast and so hard he was sure Puck could feel it. He tried to pull away but was tugged back in closer, Puck grinning down at him.

"Here. Feel." The taller man placed Kurt's small hand against his chest. Kurt could feel the fast staccato, the heavy beat drumming against his palm. He looked up, surprised that he had that kind of an effect on him.

"Why _Sweet Caroline_, again?" Kurt asked suddenly, just now aware of the song that was playing.

"It has a special meaning to me." Puck whispered into his ear, hand holding him close at the small of his back, " I want that to be our song."

"There is no us." Kurt protested.

"There will be." Puck responded.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was killing Puck not to make a move. After the dance in Mike's restaurant they had cleaned up and closed shop together. He'd been surprised when Kurt had offered to help him. Puck had felt a warm flush of pleasure when they had been side by side in the kitchen, loading their dirty plates and utensils into the dishwasher. He had remembered his dream with startling clarity and it looked like one aspect had already come true. He was hoping they would get to the dream with Kurt wearing nothing but whipped cream and chocolate sauce soon.

It was obvious that there was a reason why Kurt was so bitchy, _standoffish_, he corrected himself. He hadn't sounded too happy when he was talking about his hometown. As the night had progressed Puck had found out many more things about Kurt. He was 22, _thank god_, had no other siblings, well other than Ryan and he'd lived in California after he'd moved from Lima. His dad was currently residing back in his hometown of Lima, Ohio, owned a tire and mechanic shop.

Now, they were spread out under the clear night sky, in a secluded spot along the beach, laying atop the soft blanket Puck had packed and watching the luminescent hues explode in a myriad of colors. From the corner of his eye, Puck soaked in Kurt's profile. The younger man was staring so intently at the firework display, Puck didn't think he even blinked. When a particularly impressive one criss-crossed through the sky, Kurt turned to him, fingers grasping the edge of Puck's sleeve excitedly, their eyes met and Puck stilled.

Kurt's mouth was slightly parted, his breathing had turned subtly heavier and Puck moved slowly to his side until he was almost hovering above the smaller man. Bringing his hand up gently and very slowly, Puck rubbed the back of his fingers, once, twice down Kurt's chest, idly toying with his jacket zipper. When Kurt made no move, neither to flee or return the advance, Puck thought, _fuck it_ and leant down to graze his mouth over Kurt's soft lips.  
_**  
**__The fireworks had nothing on this_. Kurt's sweet breath fanned across his tingling mouth and Puck brushed his mouth over the younger mans more insistently, seeking a response. Kurt let out a small sound in the back of his throat which Puck eagerly drank in, hands moving up to cradle his finely boned face, holding Kurt still while his mouth slanted over his.

Kurt tilted his head forward, his action so slight that Puck thought he had imagined the encouragement for a moment. But when Kurt pressed up against him he knew he hadn't imagined that and with just that small movement Puck lost control. His mouth moved over Kurt's hungrily, tongue sliding teasingly between his lips to explore Kurt's sweet mouth, to map out very crevice and suck on Kurt's tongue slowly. He relished every shudder and labored breath he drew out of the younger man, returning his soft moans with his own throaty growls.

He loved the way Kurt thrashed against him, under him, the way his small hands worked into the shorter hair on the sides of his head to grasp the longer hair of his mohawk. Eager for more, Puck allowed his weight to fall between Kurt's legs and just once, for a few excruciatingly hot moments, he rubbed his stiff length into the hot space between Kurt's legs. Their arousals provided a sweet friction that sent electric shocks down Puck's spine. The heat, the intensity, it thrilled Puck but it was too soon. He didn't want to rush it.

They would have a long time to explore one another. There was no need to do it all in one night. When he told Kurt this, the younger man looked bewildered. Then flushed.

Carefully, Puck sat up, drawing Kurt down between his spread legs, pillowing Kurt's back with his chest. They watched the rest of the fireworks like that, occasionally Puck wouldn't be able to resist nibbling along the white neck that tempted his so much, rubbing his stubble across the sensitive skin and making Kurt shiver delicately. Puck knew that Kurt had to be able to feel his erection digging into his back; he wanted Kurt to be aware of how much he wanted him but was willing to wait. All too soon the show was over and they had folded the blanket into the back of the BMW.

The car ride home was silent but not an awkward silence, just the silence of two people reflecting personally. When they reached Ryan's, Puck once again stepped out to open passenger side for Kurt, walking him to the house door.

They stared at each other on the front step for several moments, Kurt clutching his pink gorilla nervously, before Puck spoke.

"I guess this is going to sound really clichéd and all…_but what the hell_ I'm a gay fireman so I'm a cliché already but..." Kurt's lips curved up in amusement and Puck continued, " I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too." Kurt agreed softly.

Puck reached out, lightly hooking his finger in Kurt's belt loop, pulling him forward a couple of steps until he was flush against him. " If you aren't too completely freaked out about me. Would you maybe want to do this again?"

Kurt smiled but looked indecisive, " I.."

"Just say yes." He said against Kurt's mouth, coaxing him gently.

"I-" The door opened behind them and they both jumped apart guiltily. Puck felt like he was fifteen years old again, getting caught making out with Jon Ridgefield in his room. His mom had just stood there, frozen and horrified.

Constance was standing at the door, her mouth twisted in worry. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm really sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency. Ryan-" She stopped suddenly realizing that Puck was still standing there.  
" Just come inside Kurt."

"Kurt-" Puck began but the younger man was already halfway gone.

Kurt nodded, crossing the thresh hold, " I'll see you around." He tossed back over his shoulder and then the heavy door slammed shut in Puck's face.

He stood there shocked for a moment, disbelief painting his features before he headed to the car. The housekeeper was going to say something about Ryan before she stopped. _What the hell was going on_? And how had the night taken a turn for the worst so quickly?

Puck started the car grimly but determined. He hadn't imagined the hottest make out session of his life. And he hadn't imagined the way Kurt had been looking at him just then, all soft compliance and want.  
He wouldn't give up on them.

This wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Will you review, please? *puppy bright eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Puck studied Santana's face seriously. "I need to know everything I can about this guy."

"All because you went out on a date with him and he hasn't called?" The dark haired woman chuckled. "Just because someone didn't call you doesn't mean they're hiding something." She looked him up and down thoroughly, from his red flannel shirt, down his Levi encased legs, then back up again." You know, you're not half as hot as you used to be."

"Right. That's why you were begging to take a repeat ride on my dic-" Antonio entered the kitchen and Puck shut his mouth with a forced cough. "Hey Lopez, didn't know you'd be home tonight." Puck gave his friend a plastic smile. This was exactly why he'd stopped fucking around a long time ago. If Lopez ever found out that Puck had fucked his baby sister…yeah, heads would roll.

"Nah, Sarge let me loose. Sylvester's training some newbie." Antonio Lopez leaned against the kitchen counter, watching them suspiciously, as he poured a glass of orange juice. "Is it usual for you to sniff around my house when I'm at work?"

"No." Puck looked at Santana, thankful that she looked as freaked out as he did. "Just trying to get a favor out of Santana."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Some dude he's fucking." Santana supplied, turning her attention back to the rice she was making. "I explained to this asshat that I won't abuse my position and resources to run background checks on his fuck toys."

"He is _not _a fuck toy!" God, he hated this girl.

"You talkin' bout that guy we pulled from the fire? The swishy one? You're still hung up on him?"

"We went on a date so technically it's not so much hung up. Anyway, everything was going well until something apparently happened with his brother."

"So…?" Antonio looked confused, "Why not just call this guy up and ask him? That's not weird or anything."

"What would be weird is if he found out you were running around demanding background checks on him."

"Not on him!" Puck cut Santana off, "On his eerily perfect pseudo brother."

"That is so not normal." Santana concluded, " Now. Either you shut up with this creepy stalker shit and stay for dinner or get out and find someone else to run illegal background checks."

"Bitch." Puck muttered, sitting down at the table. Hey, free food was free food and bitch or not, Santana made amazing rice.

"Fairy." She didn't miss a beat.

Halfway through dinner and Antonio's reminiscing about Donahue, Puck's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he stared at the number critically - he didn't know it. Half on impulse and half because he didn't want to listen to anymore of Antonio's sad speech, he excused himself from the table and answered the phone.

Needless to say he was floored when Kurt's hesitant voice came through the other end.

"Hello. May I speak to Noah Puckerman?"

"Why so polite?" Puck couldn't stop the smile that jumped on his face, "You did call my phone, who did you expect to answer? And you can call me Puck-"

"Noah, hi, yeah I wasn't too sure if this was your actual number so I…" He trailed off and Puck could just imagine the adorable blush on his face. "I…I actually kind of expected y-you to call me."

"Really?" Puck had almost called him thirty times in the four days that had passed since their date. It had helped that his three day block had begun. Working twelve hour shifts, from 9 am-9 pm, three days in a row tended to occupy your time. Otherwise Puck was sure he would've done something crazy like camp out on Ryan's lawn. "I wasn't too sure you'd be interested or not..?" He let the question hang.

"Yes!" Kurt cried hurriedly then laughed. "Okay, now I seem desperate. What I meant to say was that I would be open to you asking me out again."

"Meet me at _Rosalies_." Puck threw out. He didn't care if he sounded desperate. He was.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"Now? Maybe in fifteen minutes. I'm like fifteen minutes away." Smooth Puckerman, real smooth.

"Now? I'm not sure…" Kurt sounded overwhelmed.

"Yes, now." Puck sighed, "I haven't seen or spoken to you in four days and I really just want to see you. Okay?"

There was a pause. "Okay." Kurt agreed.

"Good." Puck breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would take Antonio's advice and just ask about Ryan.

"I'll see you soon." Kurt promised, "Oh and Noah?"

"Yeah?" Puck was already dragging his boots on - Santana didn't allow shoes in her house - and heading for the door, motioning without words to Antonio that he was leaving when the Hispanic man gave him a questioning look.

"I missed you too." Kurt rushed out, then the line went dead.

Puck smiled softly to himself, even managing to whistle out a tune as he walked to the car. Kurt Hummel was definitely a man who could always put a smile on his face.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck had just secured a private booth when the bell chimed above the diner door, he glanced up and a slow, easy smile spread across his face. Kurt had spotted him and was walking to the booth in the back quickly, wearing sky blue jeans, a printed newsboy cap, a fitted brown blazer over a plain white t-shirt and another one of those fancy scarves again.

Puck eyed his neck hungrily as the smaller man sat down. He was totally developing a scarf fetish.

"Hey." Puck said, sliding over to Kurt, filling in the large space he had left between them. Taking Kurt and himself by surprise, Puck bent down and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a peck. He pulled back just in time to catch Kurt's pink tongue lick over his own lips. Almost like Kurt was chasing Puck's taste on himself. Puck grinned, not feeling so unsure anymore. "I never got to ask if you enjoyed our date."

Kurt nodded. "I did. I'm sorry it was cut short or whatever - there was a bit of an emergency."

Perfect, Puck thought, just the opening I needed. " Yeah I noticed? Your housekeeper said there was something wrong with your brother? Was he sick or something?"

Kurt looked uncomfortable, "Or something. He's having some issues."

"With us?" Puck asked slowly, aware that his hand had itself wrapped around Kurt's slender shoulders.

"No, not at all. Ryan's happy that I'm getting out there." Kurt assured him, "In fact, you're like his personal hero. He's the one who talked me into seeing our date through." Kurt confessed, "I was just going to stand you up but Ryan said that you were too nice of a guy to be treated that way."

"Oh." Puck felt a flood of warmth. Minus one strike for blond guy. "Then what's going on with him?"

"Could we just drop the interrogation on my brother please?" Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Or are you really interested in him…? Using me to get in his good graces?" His tone was acrid but Puck could hear the pain underneath it. Had someone done that to Kurt before? That sucked.

"I can assure you that I have no interest in blondes." Puck stated, hand lifted as if he were swearing an oath. A smile tugged on Kurt's lips and Puck continued on seriously, " Scout's honor."

"You were a boy's scout?"

"Well, technically no but you could say I picked up some of their habits. I'm always prepared." Puck winked and then laughed when Kurt stared back at him blankly. The fact that Kurt hadn't caught on to the innuendo was evident in his tiny shrug. It was unbelievably refreshing to be with someone so innocent and open that he could read every expression on their face. When he had kissed Kurt last week at the beach the hesitance and sweetness had hinted at inexperience. The way Kurt had just hung on for the ride confirmed Puck's suspicions. Puck wanted to be Kurt's first. He believed that he was the man Kurt was waiting for - saving himself for.

Puck grabbed the rim of his hat. "What is this, Gucci?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "So you do know fashion?"

"I know how to read." Puck flicked the bill. "It very clearly says Gucci."

"Oh." Kurt's voice didn't sound disappointed, just accepting.

" You wanna know what I do know?" Puck lowered his voice. "How fucking sexy you look in it."

Kurt's face flooded red, wide eyes looking around the diner even though the closest person to them was about fifteen feet away. "Noah…".

"I wanna kiss you right here, right now, while all these people are watching." He bent down slightly, his tongue tracing the shell of Kurt's ear wetly, " Would you let me do that?

Kurt made a small sound and nodded yes and turning his face slightly he offered his mouth up like a sacrifice. Puck obliged immediately kissing him slowly, deeply, his hands burrowing beneath the scarf to stroke Kurt's collar bone, tracing a path across his warm skin and up his neck.

He pulled away reluctantly when the waitress came to take their orders. Puck, who hadn't finished dinner was still hungry, so he ordered a plate of fries, double bacon barbeque cheese burger and a chocolate shake. Kurt stared at him amazed when he'd completed his request and then asked for a grilled chicken salad, dressing on the side, and a lemon water.

"You know," Puck teased, "I may be a fireman but I promise you they pay us enough that I can actually afford to feed you."

"I have to watch my figure." Kurt shrugged then pressed closer to Puck's side, catching him by surprise. Puck had initiated every touch so far. "Besides, I'm sure I can convince you to sneak me some curly fries."

"Oh baby, if you're offering what I think you're offering, you can have the whole plate." Puck said in an exaggerated drawl.

Kurt flushed. "Just a kiss for every fry."

"Don't sell your kisses so cheap." Puck scolded, his fingers massaging the back of Kurt's neck lightly. He had no idea how his hand had even gotten there. It seemed like he couldn't take his hands or eyes off Kurt.

"You called me baby." Kurt said, so softly that Puck had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah." He considered this. " Yeah, I guess I did."

"I like it." Kurt smiled shyly and pressed a quick kiss to Puck's jaw, "I like being around you."

"Same here." Puck replied gruffly.

For the entire duration of their dinner, Puck consistently made sure one or more of his body parts was in contact with Kurt's slim figure. When there were lulls in conversation, they would sneak kisses and food, it was amazing how different Kurt was acting towards him. While they talked, Puck found himself sharing things with Kurt that he had never even told Finn or Mike. He talked about how he felt when his dad had left him and his mom. Accepted Kurt's comfort when his voice turned thick and shaky when he spoke about his baby sister. He barely saw her anymore after she had been taken away by the state and given to an Aunt who lived in Wisconsin. Puck talked until his throat was dry and when he ran out of words he kissed Kurt's sweet, willing mouth until more came to him.

Kurt started to open up too. Puck's suspicions were confirmed about his adolescent life. Apparently, there had been a group of jocks who had made it their personal mission to torture Kurt. Puck listened, furious, his fists clenched under the table as Kurt told of how they would throw him in the dumpster, nail his lawn furniture to his roof, vandalizes his home and father's garage. His voice had been withdrawn and hurt when he recounted being pummeled with slushies and pee filled balloons . Puck swore at that moment that if he ever met any of those jack asses he would beat them all into the ground. And then pee on their bleeding faces - something like that . He just knew his revenge, on behalf of Kurt, had to include urinating on one of those jocks. He could tell that that had been an achingly humiliating experience for Kurt.

Before they knew it two hours had passed and the waitress was glaring at them expectantly, the check had already been placed on their table long ago.

"So I guess we should head out yeah? Say goodbye…?" Puck said, taking out enough money to cover their bill and leave a generous tip for the waitress. "Unless, maybe you'd want to go back to my place for a bit?"

Kurt looked uncertain, " I would like that Noah, I really would but I think you …" He trailed off sputtering then started over, " I do want to go, but not if you expect…I don't have…" He was getting redder by the moment and Puck took pity on him.

"I'm not expecting you to have hot, sweaty sex with me, Kurt." Puck broke in. Now there was a thought. He could see Kurt in his bed, those innocent eyes widening in aroused confusion as Puck's lips trailed over his naked body. "I just meant if you wanted to watch TV or talk some more - or maybe make out some more?" He added the last suggestion with a wolfish grin.

"Okay." Kurt agreed immediately, "I drove here, so I can follow you…?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Impulsively he linked their hands while they walked out, letting Kurt lead him to his car, and _holymothefuckingshit_ Kurt drove a Maserati!

"It's my work car." Kurt explained. Apparently Puck had moaned his adoration out loud, hands moving to touch the sleek black lines of the car. " My clients like to see reflections of wealth, makes them feel like I won't take their precious stones and run."

"Wow," Puck said, "And you're dating a guy who drives a Dodge."

Kurt arched a brow. "A Dodge? What happened to your BMW?"

Shit. Puck blushed. "I may have borrowed it from my friend so you would be impressed." He mumbled sheepishly, feeling like a complete tool.

"Idiot." Kurt was staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I know, it's pathetic and dishonest and-" He was stopped when Kurt surged up, tangling their tongues in a hot kiss, hand fisting in Puck's flannel shirt.

"You could drive a ten speed for all I care." He murmured against Puck's stunned mouth. "Now get into your ratty Dodge and lead the way." Kurt commanded, giving Puck a slight push.

"Yes sir!" Puck mock saluted before hurrying to do what he was told.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It felt strange leading another man into his apartment. Puck had never brought a hook up into his domain and he was unsure how to act with Kurt, who was so much more than that. It was always easier to sneak out of someone else's house than to kick them out of his. Now with Kurt waiting behind him, Puck felt a strange nervousness over take him as he turned the key into the lock.

He ushered Kurt in and was suddenly aware of every crack in his wall, every scratch on his furniture. "Um, it's not much but this is home."

Kurt turned to him. "I love it, it looks like someone actually lives here, not like it's a museum."

Puck felt excessively pleased by that comment and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, leaving Kurt in the hall, as he called, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Kurt didn't answer and when Puck stuck his head out he saw the younger man studying the photos that lined the hall wall. Grabbing two waters, he came up behind Kurt, "That's Mike, Finn and I first day of kindergarten." Puck motioned to the picture Kurt was staring at intently.

"Kindergarten? You've been friends that long?"

Puck nodded, "I don't even remember meeting them." He handed Kurt a bottle. "We're pretty close, they mean a lot to me, shitheads or not." He joked.

"And this picture?" Kurt pointed to one that showed all three of them in red and white uniform, "You all played football in high school?"

"Yep, but that was more Mike and Finn's thing. I was pretty good at it but just sort of tagged along for the ride."

Kurt frowned. "You don't seem like you'd be friends with those types of people."

"Types? What do you mean by that?"

Kurt looked startled by the question, almost as if he hadn't been aware he'd spoken the words aloud. "Nothing."

"Okay," Puck decided to let the issue drop. He tugged Kurt into the living room. "Now, do you want a tour or something? We could watch a movie too."

Kurt moved closer, "Didn't you mention an option three?"

Puck grinned, hands sliding easily down to Kurt's waist, "You wanna make out?"

Kurt didn't respond, well not with words. Instead he leaned up, almost on his tip toes to kiss Puck shyly. "You taste like chocolate." He murmured, tongue dipping into Puck's mouth.

"So sexy." Puck pulled back to rub his thumb along Kurt's full bottom lip, slightly swollen from their earlier kisses. Eyes still locked with Puck's, Kurt's tongue flicked out catching Puck's finger, licking in tentative strokes before he boldly drew it into the hot , wet heat of his mouth.

Puck sucked in a heated breath. He felt the action go straight to his dick. Watching Kurt suck on his finger, eyes closed, mouth red and slick, provided the perfect imagery for Puck to imagine Kurt sucking his rapidly hardening cock. Puck wanted that so badly, his knees went weak and he moved backwards unto the couch., pulling Kurt down on top of him, replacing his thumb with his seeking tongue.

Puck's hand moved down Kurt's back, lifting up his shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath his fingertips and pressing Kurt firmly against him. His big palms cupped Kurt's ass cheeks, kneading them firmly, holding him still as he thrust up to rub against Kurt's clothed erection. Kurt whimpered, his mouth breaking free from Puck's on a gasp, undulating his hips while his breath came out in short pants.

Puck grinned through his haze of lust, soaking in Kurt's reactions. He licked his neck, pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking hard to bring blood to the surface, marking him. He wanted everyone, every man, who looked at Kurt to know that Kurt belonged to him. Kurt was making sounds deep in his throat, almost purring when Puck palmed him through his jeans.

"Noah ..Oh God…" Kurt was frantic, past the point of embarrassment as he clutched desperately at Puck's shoulders. " Just…please…I need." Kurt licked his lips. He didn't even know what he was begging for. His body felt hot, his skin too tight and a heavy ache had settled between his legs.

"I've got you." Puck's voice was hoarse, fingers tight on Kurt hips. "So fucking hot, baby." He licked a bead of sweat from Kurt's neck, shifting the slight body closer, higher on top of him until Kurt completely straddled his thighs. The younger man was shaking, his nipples peaking at the cool air of the room when Puck pulled his shirt down to latch unto the hardened nubs.

Kurt nearly fell off of the couch at the feel of Puck's hot mouth on him so intimately. He'd never - his mind was spinning with need, want. He arched his back, threading his fingers through Puck's hair to hold him there. "Noah, more…" He squirmed, moving his hips down firmly against the huge bulge in Puck's jeans, grinding his hard cock against Puck's crotch; not caring that Puck was watching him intently with eyes that were black with lust, hearing his all moans and pleas .

Heat ricocheted through him, sharp points of pleasure flared as he rode Puck harder, acting on pure instinct. Puck took control of the jerky rhythm, moving Kurt's body up and down as he raised his hips off the couch, bringing their clothed erections even closer. The friction, the sensation - it was too much for Kurt. Soon he was coming, hot and messy in his pants, his eyes squeezing shut and still spread out on Puck's lap as the older man watching his every reaction.

"Fuck, baby," Puck gripped Kurt's dark hair, slamming his mouth down on Kurt's to kiss him dirtily, "So gorgeous when you come." He bit the full lower lip. "Wanna fuck you, need you." His fingers moved to graze Kurt's zipper, to unzip his jeans - Kurt's hand slammed down on top of his, halting Puck's movement.

Puck looked bewildered. "Kurt…?"

The younger man scrambled off him, "I'm sorry…I don't," He bit his lip, blue eyes filling with tears, "I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry."

Puck could literally find no words, battling with his raging hormones as he tried to control his need to get off. Kurt meanwhile, was frantically straightening his clothes, tugging down his shirt and patting his hair, all while apologizing profusely and refusing to look Puck in the eye.

Puck took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt's wrist just as he was moving towards the door. Kurt flinched and Puck released him reluctantly, "Listen Kurt, I'm not…I'm not angry at you , okay?"

"You're not?" His voice was small, hopeful.

"I'm not. I swear." Puck's cock, which up until ten seconds ago had thought it would definitely end up buried deep in Kurt's ass protested the change of plans. This was so much harder than he thought. "Just give me a minute?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded pained.

After he felt more in control, he reached for the remote, turning on the TV and dvd player. "I did promise you a movie, right?"

Kurt's face broke into a sunny smile, his teeth flashing white and chasing away any remnants of Puck's irritation. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Puck nodded. "Now sit your ass down while I go…well, relieve some pressure and find you some pants to wear. We'll toss yours in the washer."

Kurt smiled up at him. "Thank you…for not being mad."

"Baby, I told you I'm willing to wait, alright?" Puck gave him a short, hard kiss, ravishing his mouth. One for the road, he thought dryly. "I'll wait as long as you need me too."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Review *puppy eyes* Pleeeeeeaaazzzzz?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Since that first night, when Kurt had sat on Puck's couch exchanging slow kisses while 300 played on the TV unwatched, Puck had taken the other man out numerous times. With each encounter he saw less and less of Kurt's bitch side and more of his sweet and shy side. Granted Puck was very, very happy with just being with Kurt but after nearly three months he was getting sick of his right hand.

Each time Kurt left him, Puck felt like he was hard enough to cut diamonds. Finn found it hilarious that they had barely rounded second base even after three months and wasted no opportunity to bring that fact up. Like he was currently doing now. They were all gathered at Mike's house to help him do some yard work before winter really set in.

"Hey, you think with Christmas coming up Kurtie will take some pity on you and give you his ass?" Finn mused clipping the shrubbery with precise movements. "I mean, it is the season of giving."

Puck groaned, bagging leaves methodically. "Let it go Finn. When are you ever going to get tired of fucking with me about that? Yes, I am not getting any." He announced to the trees, to any one within a mile radius of Mike's house. "Yes, I am a loser."

Mike roared with laughter. "Dude this is so pathetic. The great Noah Puckerman can't talk a guy out of his pants…SHIT!" he yelled suddenly. Puck jumped, dropped the bag of leaves he was holding.

"Mike, you okay, man?" He rushed over to his friend on the porch.

Mike shook his head. " No! Finn, Finn!…grab the bible. I think Noah Puckerman getting blue balls is one of the signs of the apocalypse."

"Asshole." Puck punched him on the arm, hard, satisfied when Mike let out a pained yelp. "You two are way too obsessed with my sex life."

"What sex life?" Finn called out cheekily.

"True love waits." Mike added wisely

"So tell me again, Kurt's friend Brittany, how long did true love wait then?" Puck asked

Mike grinned, rubbing his hands together,. "About 36 minutes cause I ain't no bitch."

"Maybe Princess is scared he'll get knocked up." Finn had finished with the front hedges, leaving the clippings littering the sidewalk. "Puck would totally get him knocked up on the first try." He ruffled Puck's hair messily. "Yeah you would, you sly dog."

"Not like I would mind." Puck said quietly. In truth, in one of his many, many dreams that he had about Kurt. In a tame departure from his usual explicit fuck fests, he was simply laying in bed with Kurt, fully clothed, rubbing his swollen stomach. Feeling his child kick beneath his palm and soaking in Kurt's serene smile. It had been amazing. He hadn't wanted to wake up.

"You're doing that creepy smile staring thing again." Mike announced then stopped. "Did you just fucking say you wanted to knock this dude up?"

Finn was staring at him bewildered as well, his mouth slack. "You want to have kids with this guy?" He sounded surprised.

"Did you two somehow miss the many conversations where I explained to you guys that Kurt is my soul mate." They looked at him blankly. Twin expressions of mystification. " That I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him?"

"No! This is news to me!" Mike cried. "If you want me to listen to you when you talk, you have to speak less gay! I tune you out as soon as you say love!"

"How is the word 'love' gay? Now you're grasping at straws."

"It's nice and all, that you love the princess and want to pop out kiddies," Finn had taken to calling Kurt princess, and something about the way he said it made it sound like an insult. "But, stop me if I'm wrong Mike, did you ever notice he _hates _us. Like with a burning passion, can't stand to be around us hate. How does that fit into your happy ever after and sunsets and flowers?"

Puck was grim. He had observed that Kurt didn't like to be around his friends. When Puck tried to force group gatherings Kurt would inevitably find some excuse not to show. On the few occasions that he hadn't been able to think of an excuse, he had stayed plastered to Puck's side the entire time, barely speaking a word to any of them.

"He doesn't hate you exactly. He's just .." Puck began carefully.

"Oh save us from that speech. No one's buying that he's shy." Mike turned on the grill, "Let's just keep it the way we do now. Separate." He eyed his spice rack, " Whataya want Finn, mild or spicy?"

"Spicy." Finn answered, "Dude it's a miracle I can even taste food anymore. I thought what happened in Tijuana would permanently annihilate my ability to distinguish between flavors."

And just like that the topic was closed and the subject firmly changed.

Puck felt mildly ill. This wasn't the way he thought it would be when he fell in love. He'd pictured it so vividly. His best friends and the man he loved, all together and getting along.

He had to talk to Kurt.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck was already turning onto Ryan's street before he realized that he hadn't called ahead to let Kurt know he was coming over. He cut the engine with a shrug, he had been dating Kurt for months, it was time to dispense with the formalities anyway.

He could see smoke rising from the backyard. The smell of charcoal and grilling meat permeated the air. It seemed like everyone thought today was a perfect opportunity for one last barbeque before the winter snow storms. Puck went around the back, pushing open the white iron gate, he immediately saw Ryan. He was sitting at the edge of the pool, blue dress shirt unbuttoned and suit pants rolled up as his feet dangled into the water. Ryan's normally open and friendly demeanor was gone. He looked pale and tired.

"Hey Ryan!" Puck called out crossing the courtyard. " It's been awhile." Puck wasn't just saying that. It had been about three weeks since he last saw the other man. Ryan seemed to come and go at erratic hours, never really staying to hang out with Kurt and him when Puck did stay over.

"Puck." Ryan gave him a thin smile. "Been working a lot. Company has got a housing plan to submit to the city so we're all on overtime."

Puck nodded. "I hear that man, I got bumped up to four day shifts . Never even knew this level of tired existed."

"The fire on Freemont was horrific. Kurt told me that you were on duty."

"Yeah…" Puck didn't want to remember the factory fire. Thirteen people had died that day. "That was a hard job."

Ryan made a small sound of agreement then looked back down at his feet swirling in the clear, blue green water.

After a moments hesitation Puck sat down next to him, pausing to roll up his jeans. They sat side by side for a couple of minutes in silence. Puck almost thought Ryan had forgotten he was there.

"So do you know when Kurt's getting back?"

Ryan shrugged. " Not too sure. Should be around six thirty." He sent Puck a sidelong glance. "Why, am I boring you?'

"Nah, man, you just seem like you want to be alone or whatever."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Want to be alone." Ryan was staring into the water and Puck was starting to get freaked out by his tone. It was so flat. " I don't think anyone wants to really be alone."

"Are you okay dude? You're actually freaking me the fuck out."

Ryan laughed humorlessly. " You know, I had a really great job in California. The best. It was cushy. I could see the fucking beach from my condo. The weather was always seventy eight degrees. Do you know some days I would actually wake up and just stare up at the ceiling, listen to the sound of the waves from my bed. I would think this is perfect, this must be my own slice of heaven."

"So what are you doing here? New York is a long way from Cali." Puck couldn't stop himself from asking what he had wanted to for a long time. " Is it…because of Kurt? Did you move here to be with him?"

"Whatever you're thinking. You're wrong. I'll tell you that right now." Ryan gave him a hard glare, kicking up water with his foot. "And if you really doubt my brother like that, doubt my integrity, then you should just leave. And leave him alone, as well."

"Okay, okay." Puck put up his hands in mock surrender. " Obviously I was out of line for asking but can you fucking blame me? You two are like this dynamic duo. When you call, doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, Kurt drops everything and goes straight to you. I'm not used to feeling like…" He trailed off, " Like I'm a fucking plan b or something, you know? You're busy, so Kurt just settles for me."

"I've told him not to do that." Ryan sighed. "Kurt and I, we're used to depending on each other. When we lived in Lima, man, I'm not sure if he told you but folks in that town didn't take to kindly to anybody who was different and Kurt's about as different as they come. In high school, it was fucked up, literally everyday, what they did to him, shit they said." Ryan closed his eyes, as if he was remembering, "And the teachers just stood there. Not one of them said a word or helped."

"Didn't you?"

"When I could. I got my ass kicked more times than I can count." He shook his head, bemused when Puck eyed his muscles as if questioning the validity of a guy as built as Ryan getting owned. "Trust me Puck. Muscles don't mean shit when it's four or five to one."

"Damn."

"Yea." Ryan agreed. "It just seemed to never stop. Finally, Burt moved us to California. Kurt could have fit in there, made friends and stuff but he was too scared to actually let anybody in. Kept mostly to himself or clung to me. This group of boys, fucking football and hockey jocks, really did a number on him."

"I heard about the lawn furniture and pee balloons. That's some fucked up shit."

Ryan nodded. " But it was more than that. It's like Kurt can still hear the names they called him. He hears it and believes it." Ryan patted his arm. " That's why I'm glad he has you. Since you two got involved he's changed. He's not so closed off anymore with strangers and he smiles a lot. Everyone need someone , you know?"

"What about you? You got someone?"

His expression turned sad. " Had someone, yeah."

"In California?"

"Why do you even care? I told you that Kurt and I do see each other as brothers, you don't have to worry about me creeping into his bed at night."

"It's not that." Puck protested. "From what I know of you Ryan, you're a good guy, a great guy." He couldn't find the words to explain the way he felt. "You just seem off."

"Like crazy, I'm going to murder the entire neighborhood off?"

"No," Puck thought back guiltily to begging Santana for a background check. " Well yeah, at first, you seemed like a creep but now I realize you're just sad."

"Thank you, Doctor Phil." Ryan abruptly got up, "But I'm not depressed or sad or whatever you want to call it."

"This guy, if he can have this kind of effect on you, even after all of this time. Why not give it a shot?" Puck , so maybe he wanted to make sure Ryan was out of the way for good.

"He won't give me another chance." Ryan said firmly

"How do you even now that. What are you Ms. Cleo?" Puck followed behind Ryan as the other man flipped open the grill. "You can't predict the future."

"I cheated on him."

"What?" Puck was surprised. It wasn't so much the cheating aspect, he'd cheated on several of his partners in the past, it was Ryan. Ryan, who had a housekeeper but when Puck came over he would catch glimpses of the man dusting high surfaces of furniture Constance couldn't reach. The guy knew the names of the mailman's children. He was just too nice. Puck knew that a person's temperament didn't necessarily translate into how they were in their personal lives but he somehow just could not wrap his head around Ryan cheating on his taxes, let alone on someone he was in a committed relationship with.

"I cheated on him." Ryan repeated calmly. Then speared a juicy steak, holding it out for Puck to inspect. "Is this too rare for you? You staying for dinner?"

Puck grabbed a plate and studied Ryan while he placed the meat down. Ryan was in the middle of pointing out side dishes when Puck blurted out, "Bullshit."

Ryan looked up, startled. "Excuse me?"

"The stuff you said about cheating. I'm not buying it."

"You barely know me."

"I may not know you very well, but you just don't seem like you would." Puck was starting to confuse even himself. "I mean, at least not on purpose or something. You're just too nice. I think I would actually believe you if you told me he or she tripped, fell and landed on your dick."

Ryan let out a short burst of laughter. "Figures. A complete stranger sees through me and Seth just sees exactly what I want him to."

"Seth? Is that the guy?"

"Yup." Ryan answered as they took their plates over to the gazebo and sat down on the table in there. "Seth Cohen. After we moved to California, Newport Beach to be exact, Burt put Kurt and I into this fancy prep academy. Guess he thought rich kids would leave their own alone. Anyway, Seth and Kurt were in the same class. Seth came over one day and when he introduced us it was like an instant thing." Ryan smiled faintly. "We just went from zero to in a committed relationship. We were together for about six years."

"Six years!" Puck exclaimed. " Holy shit that's a long time! "

"You better be planning on staying with Kurt for sixty." Ryan glared at him, "He's crazy about you and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I'll stay with him for six thousand years." Puck declared, cutting into his steak with gusto.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but I'm fairly positive human beings don't live that long." Ryan poured himself a glass of red wine. " But I know how you feel, I think I could've spent six lifetimes with Seth. He was funny and quirky. Like this gorgeous guy who was just a ball of energy…"He trailed off. " We were different but still fit." Ryan paused, sipping his wine, "You read comics?"

"Sure, when I have the time."

"Ever heard of Galaxy Daze?"

"Are you kidding me? I think my grandmother's even heard of that and she's about 102. I'm not a fan of the stuff myself but Mike's got such a hard on for that space shit. Wait a minute," Understanding dawned on Puck. " He's _that _Seth Cohen?"

"He's that Seth Cohen."

"If you don't mind me asking. "Puck leaned forward. "Why? If you were so far gone over this guy, why'd you make him think you cheated on him?"

"What are you, a reporter?" Ryan retorted

The change in demeanor took Puck by surprise. "Fuck, sorry if I offended you. You don't have to answer." Puck hurriedly shoveled food in his mouth so he would have something to keep him from being all nosy and shit.

They ate in silence, the only sounds were their forks scraping against their plates and the chirp of crickets. Just when Puck really started to panic that he had really offended the guy Ryan wiped his mouth with a napkin and spoke.

"Guess it'd be okay. I can't really talk about this stuff to Kurt." He said this more to himself than to Puck. "Before, in Lima, the reason we stayed so long was because my do-"

"Noah! I didn't know you'd be here." Puck turned around to see Kurt standing at the top of the gazebo steps. Kurt was looking at him suspiciously. He had obviously just come from work. "What's going on?"

Was that an accusatory note in Kurt's voice? Puck fought against his rising irritation. "Nothing much. We're eating dinner Kurt."

"You didn't say you were coming over."

"I came here looking for you, you weren't here and Ryan had a couple of steaks on the grill." Puck shrugged. "So I stayed."

"Oh." Kurt turned blue eyes to Ryan. "What were you two just talking about?"

"Nothing much, just shooting the shit." Ryan replied and Puck was confused once more. Why was Ryan not telling Kurt the truth? Puck tried to catch his eyes but Ryan was busily clearing out his utensils and already making his way towards the house. "I'll see you two later." He called behind him.

"Weird." Puck said not aware he was thinking out loud.

"He's not." Kurt slipped behind Puck and kissed his neck, "Come on let's go inside."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The minute they stepped into the living room Puck was reminded of his original purpose. "Kurt we need to-"

"Talk I know." Kurt said, "And I've actually been meaning to bring this up I just didn't know how."

Puck stilled. If Kurt was willing to bring up the awkward topic of why he hated Puck's best friends then that saved Puck a lot of stammering. "You can just explain. No pressure or anything. I just want to know why. Is there a reason?"

"I...I guess." Kurt flooded with color. "When we first started dating I kind of expected… well, I thought you just wanted to use me."

"For what?" Puck wondered what this had to do with Mike and Finn. Had Finn hinted at something on the dance floor?

"Sex and stuff."

"Stuff?" It was becoming very obvious that Kurt was not talking about his random dislike for Puck's friends. This was the 'sex talk'. Puck was torn. Sure he wanted to patch up Kurt's view of Mike and Finn but he was also very, very fucking horny. And what was 'stuff' referring to exactly? Like hand jobs? Or more? If there was even the slightest chance he could get a blow job out of this then he had to take it, and well, Mike and Finn would definitely understand. Finn would definitely understand anyway.

"I thought that you wanted to fuck me and leave me."

"I wanted to fuck you and stay." Puck corrected. "Still do, but like I said I'll wait till you're ready."

"I _am _ready." Kurt insisted. "After awhile, you just always stopped and… I just didn't know how to tell you that it would be okay not to."

"So you're saying..?"

Kurt drew Pucks hand down to the zipper of his slacks. "I'm saying yes."

"God, I love you" Puck breathed.

"I'd hope so." Kurt sounded nervous.

Puck led the way to Kurt's bedroom, locking the door behind them. His hand reached for the light switch but was stopped by Kurt's. Okay, so he was shy Puck thought, he'd let him have his was just once. Puck always liked to fuck with the lights on. He brought Kurt over to his bed, easing him backward to sit down at the edge . When he did, Puck went to his knees before him.

Puck inched up Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and easing the fabric off Kurt's arms. He licked the soft skin above Kurt's groin, smiling when he felt the younger man' s breath hitch.

Puck pulled Kurt's zipper down slowly, the grating noise echoing loudly in the silent room. Kurt's dick was hard already, drops of precome gathering at the tip. "God, baby, " Puck whispered, " You're so fucking beautiful." The grip on Puck's hair was tight, almost painful when Puck licked a slow stripe up the shaft to the tip, sucking just the head into his mouth. " You taste so good." He swirled his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit while looking up at Kurt. The smaller man keened low in his throat, biting down on his bottom lip. Kurt's eyes were firmly shut, body taut and pale thighs trembling on either side of Puck's face. He started a slick, dirty rhythm, taking Kurt's length all the way into his mouth, feeling him at the back of his throat and swallowing around the spongy head. He loved hearing the soft bitten off cries. He could feel how close Kurt was and reluctantly pulled off with one last lingering lick to the swollen flesh.

Kurt was staring down at him dazed and confused. "W-why'd you stop?"

Puck stood and drew his shirt over his head quickly, powerful muscles rippling. " You're only coming one way tonight." He unbuckled his jeans, "And that's with me in you."

Kurt swallowed reflexively, his gaze traveling down and eyes widening to comic proportions, "I don't think that's going to fit."

Puck let out a dirty chuckle and pulled Kurt's ankles apart to crawl in between his legs, "Don't worry baby, it will." His finger teased Kurt's hole, drawing a moan from the other boy, " It'll feel so fucking good."

Kurt shivered, felt the thick head nudge against his entrance. "I know." Kurt slid his smooth legs up Puck's back. He was a little bit scared but he knew the pleasure that Puck could and would give him. "I-I've used my fingers before…imagined it was you…stretching me and filling me up. I can't stop think about how you would feel, splitting me open." He let out a small whimper, images of just that filling his heated mind. " I want you to fuck me now, hurry."

Puck made a pleased sound. Hearing how much Kurt wanted him had made his cock harden painfully, his body was demanding release but he knew he had to be gentle and go slow Kurt's first time.

Puck nuzzled against Kurt's neck, biting and licking the erogenous zone before moving up to crash their mouths together, " Fuck, I've wanted this for so long." He panted against Kurt's mouth, tongue slipping in to tangle with Kurt's. "Waited so long." He nipped at Kurt's bottom lips, drawing the flesh into his mouth, to sooth away the sting.

Kurt rocked his hips, writhing his flushed body against Puck's big, muscular frame. The slide of naked skin made his head spin, pleasure shooting down his spine. He moaned into the kiss, pressing closer, urging Puck on as his hands explored every inch of Kurt's naked flesh. His own small hands raked lightly up Puck's chest, finger nails catching at the rod in Puck's left nipple. Unknowingly, Kurt twisted the metal, pulling deep moans from Puck as he sustained their rhythmic movements.

And _ohfuckingshit _Puck could feel each turn at his nipple straight into his cock. When Kurt rolled the metal piercing, jolts of white hot pleasure traveled down, like the two spots were connected with an invisible string. Puck reached between them, lining up their slick cocks, taking them both into his firm grip. Kurt cried out as Puck's hand twisted and pulled on him, feeling the hot press of Puck's shaft against his own.  
"Like that?" Puck asked and Kurt quickly nodded, head lolling back, afraid that Puck would stop the delicious torture if he failed to respond quickly. "You feel so good." He leaned down to lick teasingly at Kurt's pink nipples, rolling the hardened nubs against his tongue and biting down gently.

Then he pulled away, retrieving lube and a condom from his jeans, at Kurt's questioning look Puck grinned, "I told you, I'm a boy scout. We're always prepared." Kurt laughed and laid back, inviting Puck in with shy eyes. The older man obliged, fingers slick and prodding experimentally at Kurt's puckered hole, he thrust one finger in. Puck gasped at the tightness, aware of Kurt's every shuddering breath.

"More." Kurt moaned, writhing against the pillow, knees drawn up to his chest. '" Noah…I can take another one, please, please." Kurt was delirious. He felt so full and yet so empty. He could feel himself stretching around Puck's finger, god it felt so good, and he knew that Puck's cock would feel even better. Puck twisted another slick finger in, thrusting and scissoring, feeling the tight channel give and open for him. Kurt groaned when Puck withdrew his fingers only to push them back in, hard, making Kurt let out a low scream. The pain and pleasure ripping through his body.

"Pleasepleaseplease" Kurt cries, almost begging. He didn't care if it hurt, he just felt so empty, so needy. He knew that Puck could fill him up, satisfy him.

Puck now had three finger's working in and out of Kurt's ass. "Fuck." He was sweating, watching Kurt moan and lick his lips, roll his hips in small sensual movements as he fucked himself on Pucks fingers. He crooked his fingers just right and that time Kurt did scream. A high, clear shout that told Puck he had found his prostrate. "I need to fuck you so bad.'

"Yeah, yes" Kurt tugged Puck's head up to kiss him messily, " Want you in me now, please." He gasped, trembling as Puck's fingers grazed his prostrate once more.

He couldn't wait anymore. Puck flipped Kurt onto his stomach then positioned himself behind him, pulling the younger man up onto his hands and knees. " Gonna fuck you." He promised, placing wet kissing down the delicate spine.

Kurt gripped the cotton sheets, twisting the fabric in his hands and arching his back. He could feel Puck's latex covered cockhead against his fucked open hole, the bulbous head catching on his rim before pushing in slightly. "Fuck Noah!" He could barely hold himself up, sweat gathering at his hairline.

"So fucking tight." Puck's voice sounded choked. "Have to work you open." He swiveled his hips and sunk in a couple of inches. Kurt was panting, head hanging down between his shoulders, the smooth slide of Pucks cock in him hurt but the burning stretch is a good pain. " Baby? You okay?" Puck paused giving Kurt time to adjust even though every instinct in him was screaming to slam into the hilt and fuck the life out of him.

"Don't…don't stop." Kurt moved back experimentally, moaning at the slide of flesh inside of him, it was starting to feel really good, the initial pain all but gone. It was amazing to know that Puck was inside of him, that they were finally one. "Please…don't stop…put it all in." He was gasping in ecstacy now.

They moaned simultaneously when Puck bottomed out, balls against Kurt's ass. Puck looked down to see Kurt stretched around him, to watch himself disappear in and out of that tight, little hole in smooth thrusts. " Fuck you feel so good on my cock, look so good." He snapped his hips hard, the bed creaking as he set a hard rhythm. He fucked Kurt slow at first, short almost gentle strokes but as Kurt opened up under him, around him he plunged in deeper, holding Kurt's ass cheeks apart to watch himself fuck into the tight channel. Puck knew he should slow down, but he couldn't, it'd been too long, the wanting and waiting destroying his patience.

Kurt's body sucked him in greedily absorbing the forces of his thrusts. Puck groaned, placing the flat of one foot on the bed for leverage to fuck even deeper into Kurt, changing the angle to search out that small spot deep within him and " Ahhhh fuck!" _There it was_. Puck smirked, angling each of his thrusts to hit Kurt's prostrate, grinding the head of his cock into the spongy spot. Kurt was sobbing his pleasure in broken pleas his head thrown back as he rocked into the thrusts.

When Puck pulled out, Kurt collapsed forward, whining at the loss. "Turn over." Puck's voice was hard, commanding and Kurt did as he was told, fingers skipping down his chest to graze over his open hole amazed.

"Don't stop." He pleaded, opening his legs wide, exposing himself to Puck. "So close…"

"Just want to be face to face, " He kissed Kurt greedily. "See you when you come from being fucked out on my dick, see you beg for it." Puck lined up his stiff dick to Kurt's swollen entrance, braced his hand on the bed next to Kurt's head and slammed in deep, with one slick movement. His next thrusts were uncontrolled, frantic, drawing grunts and groans from both of them. Kurt matched his pace, keening as Puck's thick, hard cock slid in and out, stretching his walls. The friction was too much, Kurt's grip on him was almost too tight, Puck knew he was close but he wanted Kurt to come before him. He grasped Kurt's dick and began jacking him roughly.

One more flick of his wrist and Kurt was coming, choking out Puck's name, his head thrown back and blue eyes blown wide. Kurt's nails clawed at Puck's back in sharp pleasure pain strokes, leaving long red scratches behind. Puck knew he'd bear the marks for days and the thought alone sent him over the edge. He pulsed out his release into the condom, sagging down onto Kurt. "Shit." Puck groaned into Kurt's sweaty neck.

"Just the word I wanted to hear right now." Kurt laughed, inhaling a shaky breath, hands moving up and down Puck's back marveling at the defined muscles. "You're incredibly sweet. Never let it be said that you don't have a way with words."

With effort Puck raised himself unto his elbows, licking Kurt's mouth, "You want sweet?" Kurt nodded and Puck smiled, "You were amazing, incredible, everything I ever wanted." A slow kiss, "Totally worth the wait."

Kurt blushed, "Get out of me and get off me. I want to go shower. I'm all sticky."

"Nuh-uh" Puck rolled his hips and Kurt's eyes widened, "Don't think I'm done with you just yet."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Will you review, please? *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt woke up slowly, stretched languidly and froze, muscles he hadn't even known existed protested his every movement. He felt warm and cherished …and very sore, the weight of Puck's heavy arm prohibiting him from leaving the bed .

It was his first official day as a non virgin. Kurt smiled up at the ceiling sleepily, he never wanted to move. He turned under Puck's arm slowly until he was facing the sleeping man, careful not to wake him up. Puck was snoring lightly, his hair disheveled, Kurt blushed at the hickeys that littered the other man's chest. He'd been a little enthusiastic last night.

Puck stirred, and snuggled closer to Kurt. "Morning." He mumbled, pulling his arm tighter around Kurt.

"Good morning." Kurt chirped back sunnily

"What time is it?" Puck's voice was gruff with sleep and sent shivers down Kurt's spine, reminding him of last night's rounds of pleasure.

"Around eight." Kurt replied. "Want breakfast?"

Puck shot up. He glared at the bedside clock, "Eight forty nine?" Then he flung back the covers. "Shit! I'm supposed to be helping Mike out."

"Helping him out?" Kurt stared in bewilderment clutching the sheets over his nakedness as Puck ran around the room searching for his clothes.

"Some college kid he hired quit on him yesterday. He's way short staffed so I offered to pick up some of the slack."

"You're leaving?" Kurt's voice was small and hurt.

Puck froze midway through pulling on his pants and hopped over to the bed. " No, no I'm not leaving you. I'm just leaving your house. It's not like I planned this." He moved to kiss Kurt in apology but the younger man turned his face away. "Come on baby, don't be like that. I didn't know I'd spend the night and I promised Mike."

Kurt curled up on his side. "This is exactly what I was afraid would happen. You get what you want and disappear."

"There are so many fucking things wrong with that statement I don't even know where to begin." Puck yanked the covers down and off the bed leaving Kurt bared. The younger man let out an indignant squawk scrambling to cover his nakedness. "Get up, take a shower and get dressed."

Kurt was blushing furiously, he grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of him, "What, why?"

"Because you're coming with me."

"I'd rather die than work at a hotdog stand."

"Stop with the bitchiness." Puck hauled Kurt into his arms, fighting his flailing limbs.

"Noah! Put me down!" He beat at the man's chest but it was like hitting a rock. Finally he settled down into a pout, allowing Puck to carry him into the bathroom.

Puck set him down in front of the glass shower doors. Kurt glared back at him , cheeks a tempting splotchy red. Puck was suddenly very interested in what Kurt's large shower could be used for. "You're going to shower whether you want to or not. If you don't go willingly I can always carry your sexy ass in."

Kurt's eyes traveled down while Puck was speaking. It was patently obvious what kind of effect his struggling had had on the older man. Puck's cock curved proudly towards his belly, flushed and leaking. Kurt mouth was suddenly dry, imagining taking the stiff length into his mouth like Puck had done for him. When he looked back up Puck was smirking at him. "So baby, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

Kurt smiled back and wet his lips, "The hard way." he replied and sank to his knees.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It was past eleven when they finally entered Mike's restaurant, Puck dragging a smartly dressed Kurt behind him. The Asian man looked haggard as he hopped between machines.

"Mikey!" Puck called out. His friend turned, his distress melting into gratefulness.

"Puck, what the fuck man, thank god you're here now. Table five needs a refill, seven needs coleslaw and …" He trailed off noticing Kurt for the first time. Mike groaned. "Puck, please tell me you're here to help me and not pick up free food."

"I'm here to help." Puck said, then held up his and Kurt's linked hands. "Kurt volunteered to help out too."

"Oh wow man, really? Thanks." He reached out to clap Kurt on the shoulder in appreciation but Kurt moved out of his reach at the last moment. Mike stood there awkwardly for a few seconds then snapped back to reality. "So Puck you can get on those tables and fill Kurt in on how this place works."

Puck watched Mike walk towards the register, making sure the man was out of earshot before he spoke, "Kurt, what the hell was that just now? He was only trying to thank you."

"What was what?' Kurt asked, the picture of innocence.

"The obvious brush off like the dude had swine flu or something."

"Oh." Kurt gave a dainty shrug. "His hands were covered in grease. This is a Marc Jacobs blazer - that stuff would never come out!"

"Don't be bitchy today." Puck let out an exasperated sigh

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Ever notice how you take to calling me a bitch whenever dumb and dumber are around?"

"Kurt-"

"Puck!" Mike called out, 'Table five."

Puck gritted his teeth. "Fine. I get table five their refills and you get seven the coleslaw."

Kurt just stared back at him mutinously.

"For fucks sake Kurt, will you do it?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh." Puck didn't have time for the attitude right at that minute. He jogged to the back and grabbed a server tray then picked up the empty glasses at table five, mentally storing what each of the six people were drinking. When he came back out, Kurt was lounging near table seven, a container of coleslaw clasped in his hands, but he was laughing - a sweet breathy sound that had the three men at the table staring him down appreciatively. When one of the men, an average looking brunette, clasped Kurt's belt loop to tug him close, Puck just about saw red. He slammed the drinks down none too softly at table five then had to apologize when some of the liquid sloshed over the sides. The occupants gave him twin looks of disapproval. There went his tip.

"Puck, take over the register, I've got to head to the back." Mike came up behind him. "We need more buns." He laughed at his own joke.

"How many fucking times are you going to giggle over that same line?" Puck growled. He was watching Kurt who had somehow disentangled himself from the brunette but was now looking up at another customer through his fucking lashes.

Mike followed his gaze. "Ah. Kurt's a big hit with the customers."

Puck grunted. Why the fuck did he let Kurt out of the house wearing that? The pale khaki blazer and yellow tee were nice but they were going to be serving hot dogs and other equally non classy foods. The shorts. Puck made a low growl in his throat not noticing Mike's look of alarm. Those itty bitty khaki short that showed off his endless legs. Legs that had been wrapped around him last night squeezing him closer while he fucked Kurt senseless. Puck saw the brunette's eyes travel lower, knew that the guy was thinking the same thing Puck had just thought. Fuck no. That was it. Puck pushed away from the counter - he was going to go over to brunette guy and explain to him very calmly that Kurt was his boyfriend and then rearrange his fucking face for even fantasizing about what was his. He was stopped by Mike's firm grip on his bicep.

"What the fuck, Mike! Let me go."

"So you can go on a rampage and assault my valued customers? No can do."

"I'm supposed to let him get away with that?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Mike responded. "Surfer guy has no idea Kurt's in a relationship. Kurt's the only one over there who does."

"What so this is his fault?"

"Calm down, sparky! I'm not saying princess is wrong, I'm saying you're over reacting." He shrugged. "People like to flirt and your boy seems like he likes the attention."

"If you weren't my best friend I would fucking kick your ass right now."

"Believe me I know." Mike grinned, then bumped his shoulder. "You should be in a better mood. I thought sex would make you cheerful - less douchey."

"How do you even know I had sex?"

"Bro, you're wearing the same clothes you had on at my house." He gestured to Puck's wrinkled ensemble. "That's a walk of shame outfit if I ever saw one."

Puck laughed, feeling some of the tension drain from him. Kurt was now handing some elderly lady napkins far away from brunette guy.

"So how was it?"

"Fuck off."

"What no details? This is a first, must be love then." Mike grinned. "Let me guess, it was all fireworks and unicorns, sunshine and rainbows…oh, and a sprinkle of glitter across the sky."

Puck smiled but didn't reply.

"You're seriously keeping mum? Then get back to work minion!" Mike gave him a push towards the second register, "Help Zac out up here until I get back." He paused. "Oh and please don't attack any of my customers, okay? Thanks."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Ryan walked down the deserted hallway, he hadn't even reached the end and he was getting winded and feeling tired. He used to run five miles a day and feel like he could run five more, now he could barely walk twenty yards. Finally he spotted the familiar door.

Kathy looked up. "Hey Ryan, how're you doing?"

He tried not to snap, not to tell her to fuck off because she already knew how he was doing. "Feeling better, Kathy, thanks. How're Kendal and Marc?"

"Oh they're great. Kendal just got into Northwestern, we're so proud of her." She closed her magazine. "Marc may be applying to your alma mater next year."

"Really?"

"California is so far away but he won't even consider anything other than Berkeley. He wants to be just like you. Think's you're the coolest." Her hands busily pulled back plastic. She motioned to the altered chair, "Here you go, its all ready for you."

God. He was feeling sick and it hadn't even started yet. Ryan almost swayed on his feet. Kathy was by his side in an instant, clucking her concern and leading him to the leather chair. She patted his arm firmly. "There you go."

He removed his shoes and socks dizzily. When he was finished he looked back to catch Kathy watching him curiously. "We're going through the veins in my feet, you're aware of that right?"

Kathy nodded but frowned, "It'll be much more painful for you…"

"I don't care." Ryan closed his eyes. He was only doing this round for Kurt and to prove that he had tried. The truth was Ryan Atwood had already died, seven months ago, when he had watched Seth pack up all of his belongings and go back to his parents' house. His heart had stopped when the sharp metal bite of Seth's engagement ring had struck across his cheekbone. That was why all of this, no matter how badly it hurt, was okay. Kurt had Noah now and Ryan was so grateful for that. At least now, when he was gone, he knew Kurt wouldn't be alone.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt stepped outside for some fresh air - the smell of hotdogs was officially his least favorite scent in the world. He laughed humorously - if Quinn and Mercedes could see him now they'd be shocked. Kurt Hummel did not do manual labor and he certainly didn't serve people.

The side door opened and Kurt found himself face to face with Mike Chang. The bigger man looked a bit surprised to see Kurt sitting out back but didn't comment instead he dumped the garbage into it's designated bin and sat down next to Kurt on the steps.

Kurt's heart immediately kicked into high gear no matter how much he tried to calm himself.

"I, uh, I wanted to say thanks for helping out today." Mike lit a cigarette. "If you and Puck hadn't shown up I would've had a heart attack. That bastard Lucas quit on me two days ago, no fucking notice or anything. That's what I get for hiring some frat boy, right?"

Kurt mumbled a non committal answer and moved to get up and away quickly, almost tripping in his haste. Mike grabbed his hand steadying him, and on some level Kurt knew that, but on the surface all his brain could transmit was that the jock was gripping his hand. Kurt wrenched free. "Don't fucking touch me." His voice sounded weak and scared even to his own ears.

Mike's eyes widened. "Listen man, if I did something to offend you or whatever, just let me know." He looked bewildered as he stood. "Because this - " He motioned between them vaguely with his hands." I have no fucking clue what this is. You come on the scene and just automatically hate Finn and me? Regardless of what you might think we're not really bad guys, I swear. I thought we could all be, I don't know…friends?"

Kurt didn't even hear what the other man was saying. All he was focused on was the heavier, taller frame that towered over him. He was back in high school cowering from Karofsky and his goons. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Kurt?" Mike asked tentatively. The smaller man's face had bled of all color. "Are you okay?" He stepped closer and Kurt backed further away

"Just l-leave me alone." Kurt whimpered one hand held up in front of him. "Stay away."

Mike could see the metal lined gutter behind him, he had never fixed the fucking lid and Kurt was heading right for it. "Kurt, stop moving back, you're going to fall in!" Mike grimaced. He had no other choice, even though the guy hated his guts he couldn't let him seriously hurt himself. He moved forward, hands grasping Kurt's thin shoulders to move him away from the danger. The younger boy came alive suddenly, kicking out hard to connect with Mike's uncovered shin and landing a blow to his midsection. The air whooshed out of him, momentarily leaving him stunned. Kurt had attacked him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mike was a pretty mellow guy but this Kurt dude was trying every last bit of patience he had. "What are you, some kind of freak?"

Freak. Freak. FREAK! Kurt could hear the jeers becoming louder and louder, the other kids laughing and pointing. The teachers just staring, amused. He had to get away. Kurt scrambled towards the door, his back connecting painfully with the handle. Mike was still doubled over glaring at him. Kurt felt satisfied that he had managed to hurt one of them. "I won't let you hurt me again!" He spat out, "You're the one who's nothing! You're the freak! Fuck you!"

That was it. "Fuck me? Fuck _me_?" Mike's voice rose. "Fuck you! You little shit!"

The door rapped open and Puck stood there with an accusatory look in his eyes. He was looking at Mike.

"Is this how you fucking talk to him when I turn my back?" Puck's jaw was clenched. " You guys fucking terrorize him?"

Kurt gave a cry of relief at Puck's appearance, throwing himself into his arms. Puck held him tight, murmured soothing words to the sobbing man, all the while keeping Mike under his murderous gaze.

"Puck, man -" Mike began, but he knew what it had to have looked like to Puck walking into the middle of it.

"I don't want to hear it. I heard the way you spoke to him, what you called him."

"Kurt!" Mike made one last attempt for the truth. "Tell him; tell him what really happened."

"H-he's horrible." Kurt stammered out, looking up at Puck pleadingly, his brown hair stuck to his face with tears. "They've been so horrible to me."

"What the fuck?" Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's bullshit! Puck, you know us, you know that's not true!"

"L-let's just go, please" Kurt begged. He didn't want to stay near Mike for a second longer, didn't want to face...didn't want to give _him _a chance to poison Puck against him. They always took everything away from him, Karofsky would tell Puck all of those names, the things they said he was. What they screamed at him.

"You're not my friend. You're fucking nothing to me." Puck's voice sounded so detached, so emotionless that Kurt shivered. "You fuck with him again and I will come at you like you're a stranger , you got that?"

Mike couldn't speak. They'd known each other their entire lives. Had never fought, never had to, and now it had come to this. Puck was his best friend. "When you fucking realize what a lying little bitch he is, don't think it's a revolving door." The word 'bitch' had the effect on Puck Mike knew it would, he could see the other man's control snap as he lunged toward him. The end of an era Mike thought.

"Noah, stop!" Kurt pleaded, struggling to block Puck's path, "I just want to leave."

For what seemed like an eternity they stared at one another - Puck's mouth curled into a snarl and his face dark with rage with muscles heaving and big fists clenched. Mike just stood there, numb. They'd skipped in ninth grade to see a Yankees game. He knew Puck carried an extra epi pen whenever they went hiking because he was scared Mike would get stung by a bee. They always got the free icees at Rita's on the first day of spring. Mike's mom was an alcoholic and Puck's mom drank with her. Whenever there was a big lightening storm Mike knew Puck would be afraid, even if it was just a little bit of fear, to go to sleep. Mike hadn't slept for 17 hours, waiting for Puck to call after the fire on Freemont.

Finally Puck turned to leave, spitting on the ground in front of Mike before he left for good.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"What's up, Michael!" Finn banged against the door. "Yo, let me in!"

Mike ambled over, unlocking the door and giving Finn space to enter. "Kitchen's closed, Finn." He was tired. He'd worked all day and fucking Zac had gotten the flu so he was short staffed. Again.

"Like I would ever eat here anyway!" Finn scoffed. " My palate has a more sophisticated taste." Finn held up greasy brown bags and grinned widely. "Brought you some food!"

"Man, I love you right now." Mike swiped a bag, peering inside, and snorted, "Yeah, nothing compares to the elegance and class of McDonalds."

Finn shrugged. "You needed it. You've been so bummed about Puck – it's been weeks man, let it go."

"Easy for you to say, at least he's still talking to you."

"Barely. He'd rather play house with the princess" Finn took a bit of his big Mac. "God, I love two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles and onions on a sesame seed bun."

"Riiight. You are way too invested, man, time to get a job." They ate in companionable silence for awhile.

"Finn, I wish you could've been there two weeks ago." Mike said, staring at his half eaten double quarter pounder dejectedly. "Kurt was like afraid of me, like really afraid. Seemed almost-"

"Crazy?" Finn filled in. "He had to be to attack you. You have like three tons on his anorexic ass."

"Not crazy, just scared."

"Of you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mike picked at his fries then just poured the rest of the carton into Finn's bag. "Guy may be a fucking liar, but if someone did something to him or is doing something to him to make him act like that… He needs help."

"Sparkly Princess can go fuck himself for all I care." Finn tossed out. "Guy told Puck you pulled a Chris Brown on his ass.

"Maybe he didn't mean to-"

"Stop this concerned shit, it's making me sick." Finn proclaimed. "Oh yeah before I forget," He dug into his pockets. "This is gonna bum you out more but I'll do it like a band aid and rip it off quick."

"What?"

"Seth Cohen is cancelling on the Daze panel."

"Shit." Mike had paid a shit load for private tickets so he could get two of his mint condition Galaxy Daze issues signed. "It's because it's so fucking close to Christmas right?"

Finn shook his head. "Dude is knocked up. Apparently it's too close to his due date. Doesn't wanna travel."

"You're shitting me."

Finn shook his head. "Hey, want to go to the Glitter Bomb?" He walked over to the mirror, pushing strands of his hair back.

"You just say he's pregnant?"

"Yep," Finn nodded. "Now wanna go party like it's nineteen ninety five?"

"Weren't you listening when Puck said Ryan used to go out with that guy?"

"Affirmative. I do know the two used to bang. That it was probably explosively hot." Finn swiveled his hips. "I tried to get Ryan to fuck me, he made it emphatically clear with the threat of restraining order that he was not interested. Water under the bridge. Now I wanna dance. You coming with?"

"That was six months ago Finn!"

"You know I wasn't too sure about this shirt when I bought it, thought it was too frilly." Finn turned sideways and flexed. "But now I'm glad I took the chance. It looks fucking hot."

Mike banged the counter. "Finn!"

"What?" He was getting annoyed.

"Focus!" Mike stared at him. "Now I want you to think very clearly, alright? How many months is Cohen?"

"Like eight or something? I don't know the promoter was all private and shit. But he was really close to delivering, I know that." Finn pursed his lips, considering his friends face. "Are you like surprised or something that your idol is a homo?" Finn laughed. "You're surrounded. The trifecta is complete. Join the dark side… we have penises!" He cackled manically.

"Finn, Ryan and Seth were fucking serious. Puck told me that they were practically married. Then they break up six or seven months ago, Ryan moves out here, Cohen goes into seclusion and resurfaces hugely pregnant?" Mike threw his arms above his head. "Can't you see the connection?"

"I think I know what you're getting at." Realization dawned on Finn's face, "The shirt _is _too frilly…"

"Finn, I want to fucking choke you to death." Mike took a deep breath then reached for the phone. "but first,I want you to call Puck."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

Review? Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck came into the room, stripping out of his clothes as quietly as he could manage until he was clad in only a wife beater and boxers. The lights had been off in the bedroom, that usually signaled that Kurt had gone to sleep. Puck had taken to sleeping over Ryan's house in the past few weeks. Even coming over after a four day block at work. It wasn't so much the fucking aspect, which was still mind blowing, he just didn't want to spend the night alone. Be alone when he knew the guy he loved was a car ride away. He felt like the world's biggest bitch for admitting that even to himself.

Thinking about being alone made his mind jump to Ryan and what Finn had told him over the phone a couple of hours ago. Puck wondered what exactly he was supposed to do with that information. What if Finn got his facts mixed up -wouldn't be the first time- and Puck really didn't want to bring drama to Ryan. The guy didn't look too good. Puck was starting to think he was depressed. He was dropping weight rapidly and barely eating. He could tell it was an issue when Kurt would bite his nails during dinner when Ryan would leave his plate mostly untouched and beg off with a headache.

Ryan was right, nobody really wanted to be alone. So Puck made the half hour drive out with his eyelids drooping in exhaustion and crawled into Kurt's bed after every shift block ended.

Puck tugged back the covers gently so as to not jar Kurt's sleeping figure.

"Mm," Kurt mumbled sleepily, stirring. "Noah, that you?"

Plan failed. "Didn't mean to wake you." Puck settled in behind Kurt, tucking the smaller man's head under his chin. "Try and go back to sleep."

Kurt yawned, snuggling closer. "You still smell like smoke."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Puck fingers grazed over Kurt's flat belly. "I shampooed twice but it takes awhile." Not for the first time he imagined how it would feel to have Kurt pregnant with his child. It would be indescribable. Puck thought of Ryan, sleeping somewhere down the hall alone while Seth was miles away pregnant with his child. Was it really his place to interfere?

"You okay?"

Puck considered the question. He was never really okay after a day like this. "I'm fine." He reassured Kurt

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's just part of the job, I know we can't save everyone."

Kurt put his small hands over Puck's. "Just because you know that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"It was a woman, forty three." Puck buried his face in the back of Kurt's neck, inhaling his sweet scent, pushing away the pungent stench of burning flesh. "She was a single mom, had a two year old and a seven year old. I keep thinking that I should've moved faster. She was all they fucking had and I lost her."

Kurt turned to wrap the bigger man in his arms. "Babe, it's not your fault." He kissed the top of Puck's head, brushing away the errant strands. "I know you give everything you have, every time."

"Ryan was awake when I came in." Puck abruptly changed the subject.

Kurt sighed and, knowing Puck didn't want to talk about work anymore, dropped it. "He hasn't been sleeping very well."

"Listen Kurt, I'm not really sure how to tell you this but Finn called."

Kurt froze his insides turning to ice. "What'd he say?"

"Apparently he bought tickets to a comic panel that was featuring Galaxy Daze exclusively. The promoter cancelled on them, says Seth Cohen is pregnant."

"What?" Kurt was flabbergasted and then hit with a wave of sadness. "Oh god, this is going to kill Ryan. I didn't think Seth would - could - be with someone so soon after their break up."

Puck shook his head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Finn says Seth is eight months along. So unless he was the type of guy to fuck around on Ryan that can only mean one thing."

"Ryan's going to be a father?" It was more of a gasp than a statement.

"That's what Finn was saying, yeah."

"Wow. That's unbelievable. Why wouldn't Seth tell him?" Kurt's voice sounded angry now. "How dare he keep something like this from Ryan!"

"Calm down." Puck said. "Before you go all 'crucify Seth' remember that Ryan cheated on him."

"He did not!" Kurt protested "You know that was just an act."

"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but does Seth?" Puck paused, staring up at the shifting shadows on the ceiling. "Lying to someone you claim to love is an inexcusable, shitty thing to do."

"What if you didn't mean to lie in the first place?"

"Doesn't matter," Puck decided. "Ryan had plenty of time to come clean but he didn't."

Kurt was silent, his own mind racing.

Unaware of Kurt's distress, Puck continued. "What I don't understand is why lie in the first place? What possible motivation does Ryan have to do that? Was he scared of committing? Maybe wanted to fuck someone new?"

"Don't be an asshole." Kurt always had to defend Ryan. It was reflex at this point. "Ryan isn't like that."

"So then what's the reason? Anyone can see the guy is fucking miserable. It's like he's dying." Kurt let out a small sob, trying to shift away at Puck's words. Puck stilled. He remembered Ryan's face when he had walked in, gaunt and pale; the wobbly steps the other man took to climb the stairs. "Is he…is he dying Kurt?" He could feel the growing dampness on his chest. Kurt was crying.

"There's n-nothing the doctors can do at this point if the chemo doesn't work." Kurt clutched Puck tighter. " This feels like the f-first time all over again except… it's like Ryan has already given up…and I just don't know how to get him to fight. Fight for his life."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He swiped his thumbs under Kurt's eyes brushing away his tears. "Don't cry, it'll be okay. Don't cry…"

"He can't die, Noah." Kurt sobbed. "He's the only one who understands…he was there with me from the start. If he's gone there'll be no one."

"Hey," Puck turned on his side to face Kurt, drawing his face up, "Look at me." Kurt did so so tearfully, blue eyes reflecting black in the darkness. "You will never be alone okay? You have me. You'll always have me."

Kurt nodded unable to find his voice to speak and burrowed close into Puck's arms.

"Why do you think he's given up?"

"It feels like with Seth gone… he has no reason to live." Kurt's breath hitched. "When Ryan broke up with Seth…I thought it was because he really needed space. They'd always been you know, throughout all of high school and then college, even when Ryan started working, they were always a unit." He rubbed at his eyes. "I believed him when he said he wanted the job in Manhattan. I was stupid and selfish because I was moving and didn't want to be away from my brother." Kurt pulled away from Puck's arms and lay alongside him on his back. "Except, when we got here, it was so obvious he wasn't happy but… but a part of me d-didn't care. I just kept telling myself that he'd get over it eventually." His voice trembled. "I just wanted him to stay with me."

"You have nothing to be guilty about Kurt. It's not selfish to want to stay with Ryan."

"It is. I should want my brother to be happy Noah. I knew he was happy with Seth and I…I hated it." It was the first time Kurt had ever admitted that out loud and he felt a hundred times worse hearing it said in the darkness. "It was always Ryan and me, you know? The kids in Lima… just about everyone hated me but when Ryan started fighting back for me, they hated him by default. We were both outcasts, but we were outcasts together. Then we get to California and it's like this whole new Ryan comes out. He makes friends, joins the lacrosse team and becomes class treasurer." He gave a humorless laugh. "Meanwhile, I can barely stutter through my coffee order at Starbucks. Then when I finally do make a friend, Ryan takes one look at him and Seth just stares back… it was like they were the only two people in the room. And I was alone, once again."

"Like I said before, nobody forced Ryan to lie in the first place."

"Don't you get it? I should have seen it." Kurt flung an arm over his face. Puck could see the tears on his cheeks in the moonlight. "He was going off to die! He cut Seth loose."

"And Seth bought it." Puck concluded. "He thought – thinks - that Ryan cheated on him. Probably thinks Ryan is off in Manhattan fucking anything with a pulse while he's alone and pregnant."

"It makes so much more sense now." Kurt shuddered. "It's not like it was last time. He fought, and he fought hard to live. It's obvious now, that he's through fighting."

"Last time?"

"In Lima. Ryan was diagnosed and his doctor was based there. That's why we couldn't move."

"No shit." Puck went silent, his eyes fixed on where their hands lay entwined over Kurt's belly. "How do you feel about kids, Kurt?"

Kurt jumped. "About Ryan and Seth's kid?" He sounded guilty. "I want the baby to be Ryan's because I know Ryan will want to be there for his child - for both of them. That means he'll fight again, eat and take his supplements."

"No." Puck pressed their hands down firmly over Kurt's stomach. "I mean kids of our own."

The silence in the room was deafening. Puck had always heard that saying but had never faced the actual reality. He literally felt like all sound had been obliterated. Like the air had been sucked from the room. Kurt wasn't answering.

"Kurt?" He prodded. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"You mean adoption or surrogacy?"

"What? No." Puck shook his head emphatically. "No, I mean kids of our own. You carrying our child."

"Getting me pregnant?"

"Yes, Kurt." Puck was impatient and getting tense. "Is there something I'm missing here? Then I'll make it crystal clear, what do you, Kurt Hummel, think of having our children? "

"Why are you bringing up kids?" Kurt sounded panicked and when Puck looked at him he was huddled under the blankets, sliding further away. "We've been together for four and a half months, just started having sex a month ago…why bring kids into it?"

"Kurt." Puck felt like the air had been squeezed out of him. The nervousness in Kurt's voice hurt him - the withdrawal - physically and emotionally. He had never even taken the time to consider if pregnancy was something Kurt even wanted. Puck had jumped into this relationship at ninety miles an hour but had never stopped to read the signs. "Do you not want to have my children?"

Kurt didn't answer his question. "I want to go to sleep."

"Kurt-" Puck began again.

"Noah, please, just. . .I have work in the morning and we have to tell Ryan about Seth. Don't give me anymore pressure right now."

Shit. Puck thought. That was all the affirmation he needed. Kurt had called having a baby, bearing their children, pressure. Suddenly the crushing exhaustion he had felt was gone and all Puck could do was stare at the ceiling long after Kurt's breathing had evened out.

His phone vibrated in his jeans, crumpled on the side of the bed on the floor. Puck reached down, fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He had a message from Mike. His fingers hovered over the keypad, not knowing whether he should delete the message or read it. His mind made up, Puck cast a guilty glance in Kurt's direction and opened it.

Fire on Durham, u ok? The message read.

That question sent a wave of sadness through him. He looked over at the clock, it was almost two in the morning and Mike had to be up in four hours. Not for the first time, his mind went back to that day outside of Mike's restaurant. He had heard what Mike was yelling and had seen Kurt back away so quickly in fear that he hurt his back against the door. How did that fight even start? And why? Whenever he tried to bring it up to Kurt, the younger man got so upset that Puck eventually dropped it.

His fingers moved of their own volition, rapping out one of his routine responses. "All clear." Mike would know that meant no injuries and no team member lost.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Breakfast was consumed in silence as was getting to be the usual affair in the Atwood household. Puck ate his entire plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes while Ryan rearranged his food and Kurt watched him sorrowfully. That was getting to be routine as well.

"How's the project going, Ryan? Your team on budget?" Puck asked, trying not to sound too falsely cheerful. After finding out that Ryan had cancer - he didn't even know what kind- he had found he didn't know how to act around the other man. What was the protocol for these situations? It's not like Puck could go up to him and say, hey dude, heard you're dying, that's sucks.

Ryan looked up from pushing his eggs to the center of his plate. "I would have no idea whether or not the designs are on budget. I'm no longer team leader, the hours have proven to be just too much."

"You quit your job? Ryan!" Kurt sounded appalled.

"I'm handing in my resignation at the end of the week."

"But why?" Kurt cried.

Ryan looked up sharply. " You know why." He sounded angry.

"But Ry-"

"That's your decision." Puck interjected trying to defuse the tense stand off the two brothers were currently engaged in. "Constance makes the best omelets don't you think?"

Ryan turned his glare on Puck but didn't answer.

Okay, so this was going to be harder than he thought. Puck sighed. Fuck it.

"Listen Ryan, you remember my friend, Finn Hudson?" At Ryan's blank look he elaborated. "The one who always grabs your ass every time you meet?"

"Oh yeah." Ryan still sounded hostile but his mouth twisted into a wiry smile.

"Well, he bought tickets to a Galaxy Daze panel, in Manhattan. It was for the twenty third of December, about two weeks from now."

"Seth's in New York?" In that one statement Puck could hear the most amount of interest Ryan had shown for anything in the past two months. This was already going well.

"Well yeah, but the panel was cancelled. Finn told me that the promoter said Seth's already in Long Island but he doesn't want to travel because…" Fuck. This was so weird saying out loud. Seth should have been the one to tell Ryan he was pregnant. This was all backwards and intrusive and it just felt wrong for Puck to be the one to say it, he wasn't even family. Puck looked to Kurt, who was watching him with wide, nervous eyes., for help. His helplessness must have been written all over his face and Kurt nodded, a silent acceptance to take over the conversation.

"Because of what?" Ryan was impatient.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Because he's pregnant, Ryan."

A hundred emotions literally flickered across Ryan's face. Puck saw surprise, joy, fear anger, sadness and then ultimately despair. Ryan's fork clattered to the ground as the color bled from his face. Puck could see he had come to the wrong conclusion.

"Seth's eight months or even more, Finn's not sure. So unless-"

"Don't even say it." Ryan's voice was stronger than Puck had ever heard it before. "The baby's mine."

Kurt nodded, watching Ryan's face closely. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ryan picked up his spoon and began to eat. "Obviously I'm going to have to make a trip out to Long Island." He chewed slowly as Kurt watched him swallow the eggs in elated amazement. "Noah, you have the name of this promoter?"

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"That tree is too big!" Kurt exclaimed. "Noah, it'll never fit in your apartment!"

"You calling me poor?" Puck scowled as he handed the owner of the Christmas tree farm a roll of bills. They'd spent an hour combing through the rows of trees until Puck had laid eyes on the one. It was a gorgeous, almost perfectly symmetrical Scotch Pine and okay, it was a bit big for his apartment, standing at about 8 feet but he'd have the boys trim it down.

"No, of course not, but that is still way too big. You have to think about proportion."

Puck grinned, his hands wrapping around Kurt's waist from behind as they watched the men strap the monstrous Christmas tree to Puck's truck. "I'm thinking about how beautiful that tree is going to look, lit up and bright," He chuckled mischievously. "While I fuck you under it wearing nothing but a Santa hat."

Kurt blushed furiously. "Stop!" He rebuked. "They'll hear you."

Puck shrugged. "I hope they do. Those bastards - especially that prick in the blue pants - have been drooling over your ass since we got here."

"They have not." Kurt said, but he sounded uncertain leaning back a little closer to Puck.

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to burn those jeans you have on."

"They're Armani!"

"They're slutty." Puck corrected, then slid a hand down to cup Kurt's ass. "And they show too much of what's mine."

Kurt giggled, squirming away. "Possessive ass."

"Sexy ass." Puck smiled, pulling Kurt back in close.

"I hope Ryan is doing alright." Kurt mused aloud.

"He'll be fine." Puck reassured him, rubbing his hands down Kurt's sides. "He's been gone for two days, and the police haven't turned in his murdered corpse so I'm thinking it's all good."

"Wow. You always know the right words to say."

Puck grinned. "Ho ho ho."

"What are you Santa now?"

"I'm talking about those girls giggling over there."

Kurt laughed. "Why do high school kids find you so attractive?"

"Because I am." Puck thought for a moment then added " And a stud. It may also be because I look so fucking sexy in my Santa hat."

"You're Jewish." Kurt reminded him. "And while I appreciate you embracing my customs, don't you think this is going way overboard.?"

"Nope, this is our first Christmas together." Puck replied. "My first Christmas ever so it has to be amazing." He tried not to think of the countless Christmas Eves at Mike's house. It was kind of a tradition to have Christmas/ Hanukah together, but Kurt didn't know that.

"You really never had a Christmas?"

"Not like I cared. You never had a Hanukkah and I guarantee you could care less about our eight crazy nights."

"Hey." Kurt pouted. "I designed that Menorah for you."

"And it's incredible baby." He kissed the side of Kurt's neck. It really was too fucking cold to be out here and if those guys gave Kurt the once over one more time, no matter how adorable he looked in his white wool cap, Puck was going to put that chainsaw to good use.

"It's not in your window." Kurt pointed out. "At least it wasn't there last night."

"I'm afraid to put it in my window. "Puck countered. "You put all those fancy jewels and shit on it, I'd probably be robbed."

"Really?"

"No. I had to work for the first three nights, lighting the menorah and skipping out, leaving it unattended, is a fire hazard." Puck grinned. "Has being a fireman's wife taught you nothing?"

"You can move out!" The last worker called as he jumped off the back of the truck. "You know, if you need help unloading this thing. Me and Eric could follow you back and help you bring it into your house."

Blue pant's guy, Eric, nodded enthusiastically. "It'd be no problem and no extra charge."

"No thanks, guys." Puck replied already moving towards the truck. "We've got other plans."

Once they were settled into the car Kurt let out the laugh he had been holding. "Eric totally asked for my number when you turned your back."

"What?" Puck roared, "That little-"

"Shush." Kurt giggled. "I took him down a notch or two - remember, I have plenty of experience."

"You better have." Puck growled and then kissed Kurt hard, his tongue pushing into that sweet mouth possessively. "You're mine."

"MmHmm." Kurt agreed dreamily, eyes still closed and leaning in. Puck smirked and pulled away. The engine roaring to life snapped Kurt out of his revere.

"I still got it." Puck smiled insolently.

Puck turned back onto the main road, drove for about four minutes and then promptly almost crashed into a tree. Kurt had dropped a hand between Puck's sprawled legs, massaging him through his jeans.  
Sensing Puck's eyes on him, Kurt licked his lips, "You're not the only one who's still got it." He mocked softly. "I think you should know I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Baby, don't. " Puck warned. The road was already swimming in front of him. He went from half hard to fully erect when the sound of his zipper being lowered sounded in the car. "Kurt, I'm fucking serious. If you want to make it out of this car alive don't- Fuck!" He broke off on a moan when he felt Kurt's mouth envelop the head of his cock into wet, hot heat. Puck looked down quickly, the sight of Kurt's head buried in his lap, moving up and down, made him groan anew.

Kurt responded to the sound by sucking him in deeper, licking his tongue over the head before pulling back to suckle on just the tip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Puck foot lurched on the gas pedal as he frantically looked round for a suitable spot to pull over.

Kurt pulled off, relishing the slide of the stiff length over his tongue, letting his hands take over. "You like that? I do, you taste so good." His lips were swollen and red and Puck couldn't remember how to speak. He leaned further back in his chair instead of responding, the hand not occupied steering the car reaching behind Kurt's head to tug him back down again. The younger man grinned and allowed himself to be led back to Puck's lap.

"You want my mouth?" Kurt teased, lips closed and rubbing over the head of Puck's dick.

Puck was tense. "Don't fucking s-" His words were cut off when Kurt parted his lips, allowing him back into his silken mouth.

Puck had no idea how he even made it home without causing a deadly ten car pile up. The only thing he was aware of was hot suction, the ceaselessly licking mouth around him and the quiet moans that filled the car. As soon as he entered the apartment complex's underground garage he parked hazardously into the first empty spot he came across and cut the engine. He could feel Kurt smiling around his flesh. The cocky little bastard, since when was Kurt so aggressive? Puck had been blindsided before, but now that he was unoccupied it was time to regain control.

He tugged off Kurt's cap, burying his hands in the soft hair, fisting it around his fingers. Closing his eyes and fighting for control, he pulled him off his cock. Kurt looked up at him, eyes blown wide and Puck almost came right then and there.

"What?" Kurt questioned, his tongue sneaking out to brush over Puck's taste on his lips. "Don't tell me you want me to stop?"

"Not a chance." Puck smirked, proud that his voice wasn't shaking, "You're going to suck me off right here." He pulled Kurt up by his hair, licking into his mouth slowly, tasting himself. He moved away. "And then after you've swallowed every last drop, you're going to suck me until I'm hard again."

"A-and?" Kurt's voice was shaking with desire.

"And then," Puck's teeth grazed sharply over Kurt's neck causing the smaller man to tremble. "You're going to climb on top of me and let me fuck you senseless."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

This was the address. The promoter, Dan Brown, had assured him that this was where Seth was staying. It helped that Seth still used the same promoter that he had when they had been together. Brown had remembered him and had bought his story about surprising Seth for an anniversary.

The house was small but looked cozy; Seth could certainly afford better if he wanted. Ryan walked up the front steps apprehensively. He didn't have any idea what he was going to say. It didn't help that he'd had another round of chemo this morning, knowing that he couldn't miss it even though it would leave him tired, weak and nauseous when he met Seth. He'd had to pull over twice to vomit just driving to Long Island. He prayed that he would be able to hold it together.

His heart beat heavy and slow, the rhythm quickening when he saw Seth's familiar silver jeep in the back of the driveway. Ryan's hand shook as he raised it to the buzzer and pressed it, hearing the bells chime throughout the house. He had to get his emotions under control.

He heard footsteps and the excited yap of dogs. Seth had dogs.

The door swung upon and suddenly he was face to face with Seth after seven months apart. Ryan's light eyes locked with horrified chocolate brown ones. Seth looked exactly how he remembered, how he looked in Ryan's dreams. His hair dark and curling, shorter now than it had been in the past, the beautiful features frozen in shock, his plush mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. Unable to stop himself Ryan's gaze traveled lower, where he expected to see a round pregnant belly there was nothing, Seth's stomach was flat.

He wasn't pregnant.

The world went gray and Ryan's head spun as the floor rushed up to meet him.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the ache in the back of his skull. Where the hell was he? He didn't recognize the room he was in but he could hear the distant barking of a dog and then the scratchy slide of a screen door. It all came rushing back then, seeing Seth again, feeling so happy and then finding out he wasn't pregnant. Ryan groaned pressing his eyes shut.

He heard footsteps entering the room. Seth must have dragged him over to the couch after - oh god how fucking embarrassing - he'd fainted on the guy's front steps.

"No use pretending, I know you're awake." Seth chided, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside Ryan's prone body. "Your left eye always ticks. It's barely noticeable but I spent a lot of time watching you. I'm like the expert." His voice sounded amused. Ryan almost felt like no time had passed between them. As if the seven months apart had never occurred.

He opened his eyes when an icepack was pressed against his head and he jumped at the cold, mumbling, "Thanks." He stared at the wood paneled wall just past Seth's head. It was like Seth was the sun and Ryan couldn't look directly at him. It just hurt too much. There was an awkward silence.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Ryan?"

"I wanted to see how you were, I heard you were in town." He attempted lamely.

"You made it explicitly clear that you didn't care about me when you fucked some guy in our bed." Seth stood up, his voice shaking. "I don't know why you fucking fainted in the first place but you're conscious now and I want you to go."

Ryan swung his legs to the ground and took a deep breath. He'd thought a lot in the time it took him to drive to Long Island. He didn't want Seth to see him sick, to have him deal with a partner who would most likely die in a couple of month, but he also couldn't do this anymore. Have Seth hate him, even if it was for his own good. " Seth, I…about that. We need to talk."

"No. I want you to go, Ryan. Now." Seth shook his head, his lower lip was trembling and Ryan just wanted to kiss all the hurt and pain away. How could he have thought hurting Seth was for the best? It had been months and Seth's dark eyes still held the same pain they had that day when he'd walked in on the staged scene. He had to come clean, he couldn't leave Seth hurting like this.

"I didn't cheat on you." As soon as he said the words Ryan felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "You have to know that I never would."

"Is that your new angle?" Seth snorted. "It's seven months too fucking late to play the denial card."

"Seth-"

"No, Ryan!" He shouted angrily. "You don't get to just show up here and say these things! Hurt me all over again." His eyes were tearing and he wiped the moisture away furiously. "I was stupid to trust you! All the fucking signs were there; do you have to do everything by the book? Don't you even cheat originally? You were so fucking clichéd. The late nights, unexplained trips…" He sucked a breath. "The way you didn't…. d-didn't want me anymore."

"Seth! If you would-"

"I wasted six years of my life on you, Ryan Atwood, and I'm not going to waste a single second more." Seth stomped over to the door, flinging it open. "I want you to leave now or I'll call the police."

"I have chronic lymphocytic Leukemia." Ryan blurted out. "The same type I had when I was seventeen. I found out I was out of remission in California. I didn't want you to see me like that - so I made it look like I did something terrible, something I knew you would never forgive. Something to make you leave me because - " His voice broke. "Because I knew…I knew I would never be strong enough to walk away from you."

"What?" Seth voice was quiet and broken, his thin body pressed against the foyer wall as he stared at Ryan. "You have, you're…" He couldn't continue, his mind could only process the words Cancer and leukemia . He slid down to the floor.

This was exactly what Ryan had wanted to avoid. He could feel the pain coming off the hunched figure in waves. He got to his feet unsteadily and knelt down next to Seth's bowed head.

"How could you?" Seth asked anguished. "Why would you deliberately lie to me like that? Hurt me like that?"

"I didn't want you to have to go through this." Ryan defended. "You've never seen how bad it could get, the night shakes, vomiting, fainting…and that's the tamer stuff. The doctors are trying to remain optimistic but-"

"I don't fucking care!" Seth cried. "I don't care if you had two weeks left or a year… that would make me want to be with you even more, no matter what…and now, seven months…how could you take that time away from me? From us?"

"I'm sorry Seth. You'll never know how sorry I am."

"I wish I knew how to hate you." Seth finally collapsed into Ryan arms, pressing his wet face into Ryan's neck. Breathed in the scent he had wanted with him so badly for months. "I don't want you to die." He whispered into the side of Ryan's neck.

"I don't want to die." Ryan hugged Seth tighter, not caring that they were both huddled on the ground in front of the open door. "Seth, I still…I always loved you and if-"

His next sentence was cut off by a piercing wail; a baby's cry. Ryan started, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Seth pushed away, wiping at tears.

"You have a baby?" His voice wavered

"We have a baby. A son." Seth corrected simply.

"What?"

"Your son; Ryan James." Seth paused. "I took to calling him RJ."

There was a silence so loud Ryan's ears ached. It was broken by his son's loud cries. "You named him after me?" His voice was thick with emotion, his heart already yearning to see the owner of the cries.

Seth nodded, smiling sadly. "I was hurt Ryan, but I never hated you. I always missed you."

Ryan could only stare at him in disbelief. How was it possible that someone so good and so kind wanted him? Would stay despite what was coming?

"Let's go see our son", Seth rose to his feet, extending one hand down to Ryan who was still sitting on the ground dumbfounded. "Together."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I don't think I'll ever get used to having to buy baby formula and diapers." Kurt complained staring at the rows of diapers. He was intimidated by the multitude of brands available each claiming to be the best. Ryan and Kurt were currently in the supermarket shopping for Christmas dinner, the first actual family dinner in years, with Burt flying out that evening to spend Christmas day with them. It was surreal for Kurt to see Ryan with his son and with Seth now. All three of them had arrived at Ryan's house two days ago.

Ryan chose pampers swaddlers deftly, "This is the brand Seth used in Long Island." He explained, "When he basically just tells me what to get all of this baby stuff gets incredibly easy."

"Christmas is two days away and now I have two extra people to get presents for." Kurt looked around, "Wegamens is totally Seth's taste right? Maybe I can buy him a pineapple and wrap it up?"

"Hey! Watch it," Ryan grinned. "You're talking about the father of my child."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time you've managed to find a way to say that in the past two days, I wouldn't need to buy Seth anything, I'd just write him a check."

"It feels good saying it." Ryan smiled and Kurt felt a rush of happiness. Physically, Ryan was still thin and weak, but spiritually Kurt could see him healing. He was animated now, happy, and he just lived. He was alive again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Kurt said softly. Ryan returned his smile, eyes reading over the cans of baby formula.

"Me too," He grabbed a couple of cans and then some assorted jars. "Now that I'm not off having my personal pity party, I'm noticing some things."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked absently, his mind planning out the ingredients to the dinner he was going to cook. He wondered if he should get cranberries, no one ever ate those anyway. He would just end up throwing them away. Okay, he decided, no cranberries.

"The first thing I noticed the tall guy who looks like he wants to rape me, he's never over anymore." Kurt tensed but Ryan continued. "And the Asian dude, Mick or Mike or whatever, Noah never even brings him up. It's like they don't even speak."

Kurt looked away. "I kind of…they don't talk anymore."

"Really?" Ryan seemed surprised. "There was a time when those guys would be in my house more than me."

"Mike and I got into an argument about… It was something stupid, I can't even remember." Kurt wet his lips. "Noah walked in on it and then told Mike he never wanted to talk to him again."

"Wow." Ryan whistled. "What an asshole."

"Mike?"

"No, Noah." Ryan clarified. "I love you and all Kurt but I still think it's pretty cold to tell your friend to get lost just because he fought with your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded numbly.

"If you agree with me, why didn't you say something? Tell Noah to lighten up." Ryan suggested. "Maybe he thought he had to say all that stuff for you."

"Maybe," Kurt agreed absently. "Let's just go get the rest of your baby stuff so we can go to the adult section please. The smell of talcum powder is making my head hurt."

"It smells sweet and anyway," Ryan added. "With the way Noah used to talk I kind of figured you'd be bare foot and pregnant by now." They moved down the aisle slowly.

Kurt bit his lip, "I'm happy for you, Ryan, and for Seth and, don't get me wrong, RJ is the cutest, really, but I don't want to have kids. Ever."

Ryan eyebrows rose. "This coming from the boy who would stuff cushions under his shirt and pretend he was pregnant for hours?"

"That was then." Kurt shrugged. "I also used to put on a bra and stuff it with tissues but you don't see me running around with double D's do you?"

"Hey," Ryan stopped the cart and looked at Kurt seriously. "What's going on with you? Where is all of this coming from?"

" I don't see why this is a big issue, first with Noah and now with you." Kurt's voice was angry and hard. "Just because I'm wired to be a freak doesn't mean I have to have one."

"A freak?" Ryan was shocked. "Since when does having a baby, a natural process by the way, make you into a freak? Seth carried our child, do you think I look at him like he's some kind of science experiment?"

"That's just you, Ryan. Everyone else, they'll look at me and know-"

"You have got to stop letting Karofsky run your life Kurt!" Ryan cut him off, exasperated. "It's been years! I know it was painful, believe me I do, but if he is still getting to you, still telling you how inferior you are after all these years and all these miles - " He'd thought Kurt would have gotten better with time. "I think you need to talk to somebody."

"I do not need a shrink, thank you very much!" Kurt huffed. "I choose not to have a baby because I don't want to carry one."

"And what about the guy you claim to love? What does Noah want?"

Kurt was silent but then his gaze turned mutinous. "It's my body, my choice."

"Have you two even been using protection?" Ryan asked, cringing. No one liked to know that their little brother was having sex and he was no different.

Kurt flushed. "Yes! We use protection…" He trailed off. "Well, most of the time anyway. A couple of times we kind of…" His face grew redder. "We were in places where we couldn't get to condoms."

"You can't be that stupid, Kurt." Ryan let out a deep breath. "All it takes is once! Look at Seth and I, we always used condoms, and I mean religiously, and he still had RJ. If you honestly think you can just pick and choose when it's convenient to protect yourself…" He threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of hopelessness. "Then I think you might be in for a rude awakening."

"What are you talking about? I'd know if I was pregnant!"

Ryan raised a brow and then walked further down the aisle, when he came back he had a white box in his hands. It was an error proof pregnancy test. Kurt went white.

"I'm not saying you are but," Ryan tapped the box. "It would be good to know for sure. Then you'll know that if you're not pregnant you have to make sure to use condoms in the future."

"This is ridiculous." Kurt couldn't take his gaze away from the box, the pregnant male on the cover smiling - he was going to be sick. "Ryan…I - "

"Kurt?" Ryan put an arm around him. "Are you okay?"

Before Kurt could answer he found himself emptying all of the contents of his stomach in aisle 5 of Wegamens. A little girl watched him fascinated, holding her teddy bear to her mouth. An older man winced and turned away. Ryan rubbed Kurt's back his face grim when Kurt met his gaze.

"Kurt…" Ryan gave him a look mixed with pity and love.

Kurt shook his head, feeling himself panic. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be just like they said he would-

"Kurt, you're going to take that test as soon as we get home." Ryan steadied him on his feet. "Alright?"

Kurt obediently nodded in agreement, his mouth sour and gritty.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck was watching television and almost asleep when the doorbell sounded. Irritated at not being able to nap, he opened the door and let a frazzled looking Kurt through. Kurt shot right past him and into the living room, a brown bag in his hands.

Puck quirked a brow. "What is this, a Christmas present?"

If possible Kurt tensed even more as he shook his head. "Promise not to be mad."

Puck eyed him. " Mad about-"

"Just promise, okay?" Kurt insisted. Puck nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the bag. Whatever was in it was making Kurt very upset.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look a little sick."

Kurt gave a brittle laugh but didn't answer instead he tugged off his pale crème coat and gloves, momentarily placing the bag on the ground. Puck almost grabbed it to see what was inside. He was never good at surprises.

"In high school," Kurt closed his eyes and shuddered. "It was more than just the teasing and the pranks I told you about."

"What are you-"

Kurt held up a hand. "Please Noah, I can only say this once…so just let me get through it." Puck fell silent, sitting down at the edge of the leather couch while Kurt stood in front of him. "It only happened a couple of times and it was never anything serious but Karofsky would sometimes grab me in places, mostly when we were alone and try to make me do…favors." Puck's hands tightened into fists on his thighs. "I never did what he asked so of course the beatings got worse and more frequent. Usually he would follow me home or wait until I had to shower after gym class. He'd constantly tell me I was nothing; a faggot, a waste of space… the sexual stuff… it was always when none of his friends were around. I guess he didn't want them to know he had a thing for the fag." Tears pricked behind Kurt's lids as he remembered. "One day I was just so tired of it, so sick of the constant harassment and t-the way he tried to touch me, I told him that even if I was nothing, I would never want him. He snapped." Kurt took a gulping breath, trying to push down on the images. "He held me down and told me that he would show me how worthless I was. He said he would fuck me until I bled and come in me…make me have his baby. He said that was the only reason any guy would look twice at me, since I was so ugly." Kurt's eyes were vacant. "I was even smaller than I am now when I was in high school, and he was a big guy…almost as big as your friend Mike…I didn't stand a chance. I really thought that he'd do what he said." He stopped.

Puck was angry on Kurt's behalf but also confused about where all of this was coming from. At the mention of Mike's name he grew cold. He couldn't imagine it but…what was Kurt getting at if not that?

"I was lucky…A teacher, a new one, Mr. Schuester ,was staying late that day and when he heard me scream he came to see what was going on. Karofsky panicked and ran off. I guess that was too close a call for him because after that day, he just stuck with using me as a punching bag."

Puck moved towards Kurt but the younger man flinched and took a step back. "Kurt, why are you telling me this now?"

"When you asked me the other day about having kids, I said that you were pressuring me."

"I remember." Puck's stomach twisted.

"I wanted to say…" Kurt looked at a loss for words then began again. "I do want to have babies, _your _babies but… I don't want Karofsky to be right."

Puck's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I'm following what you're even saying, Kurt. What does this prick have to do with us? With our children?"

"I felt like… from the get go you knew I could bear children." Kurt looked helpless. "You're too good to be true, Puck. From the beginning you pursued me like I was the greatest person alive even when I was mean to you and your friends constantly… and then when you suddenly brought it up, me having kids… I thought that-"

"That I was using you to have my children!" Puck stood, offended, a bitter taste in his mouth. "Kurt, you're supposed to know me, we're in a relationship! How can you even think I would do something like that?" His voice was rising, getting louder and angrier. Puck had literally poured everything he had into this. He had sacrificed so much just to prove to Kurt that he loved him, that he was serious about them, and it turned out Kurt hadn't believed in him at all.

"I don't know!" Kurt cried. " I ju-"

"Then you need to fucking figure it out! Otherwise what the fuck are we doing, Kurt?" Puck was furious. "I feel for, I do, I get that you've had a shitty break but don't think that you can continually do and say fucked up things to me!"

"I know! I know!" Kurt covered his ears, trying to block out Puck's angry voice. "But I still hear him, okay? And we were having sex and you weren't using protection and when Ryan said, I just thought-"

"Kurt!" Puck shouted. The room fell silent. Puck took a few deep breaths, the past could be dealt with later for now the present was all that mattered, and then walked to Kurt who was looking back at him sadly. Puck put his hands on Kurt's thin shoulders and felt that he was shaking, "What about now? What do you think now?"

"I," Kurt looked down and away. "I want this to be real so badly. I just want to be with you," He took a shuddering breath. "Because I love you."

Puck's face broke into a grin, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "I don't think you've ever told me that before."

"I haven't?"

Puck shook his head. "No." He pulled Kurt against his chest. "I never realized how badly I needed to hear it."

"Noah?" Kurt said, allowing himself to be pulled down on the couch and into Puck's lap.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"You're not a mess." He tilted Kurt's face up and kissed him gently. "You're perfect."

Kurt's shook his head, eyes sparkling with tears. He thought of the picture in the hallway and of the three smiling faces in uniform. He had messed that up, ruined a friendship because he'd been stupid and insecure, trapped in the past. If he had just come clean to Puck about what had happened before then maybe the other man would have understood. He had no choice now.

"There's more," Kurt watched the twinkling lights of the tree they had trimmed together, Puck clamping his hands around his waist to hoist him up to place the star on top of the tree. He didn't know what he would do if Puck just decided he wasn't worth the trouble. "Mike…when we were fighting." He could feel Puck go rigid under him. "I was confused. Sometimes…you can ask Ryan… I have these flashbacks and they're so vivid, I think they're real, that Karofsky is there and it's actually happening."

"What does that have to do with Mike?"

"That's what you walked in on that day. Mike was trying to see if we could be friends and when he stood, I don't know what happened to me but all I knew was that he was big and strong…like Karofsky. I had a panic attack. When you came out I was still confused but it cleared up on the way home."

"You let me say all of that shit to my best friend and it wasn't even real?" Puck sounded incredulous. "Even if you were having a panic attack then, why the hell wouldn't you say something afterward?"

Tears trickled down Kurt's face. "I thought you would think that I was a freak." He laughed bitterly, "Who has panic attacks over bullying that happened in high school? Mike and Finn they're the token jocks, they reminded me of the guys who tortured me in school. That's why I wanted nothing to do with them. So when Mike was alone with me, I freaked and…It was stupid and I'm sorry…" When Puck didn't answer him, his arms going lax around Kurt, he tried to get up totally convinced that Puck was through with him.

"Kurt! Stop trying to leave." Puck tightened his arms once more. "Listen, I'm not going to pretend I'm not fucking pissed, I am okay? But just because I'm angry doesn't mean I want to break up."

"It doesn't?" He was afraid to hope.

"It doesn't and just to be clear - I have never, ever gave a thought to having kids until I met you. This isn't high school Kurt, and you have to stop living like it is." He turned the smaller man in his arms until Kurt was straddling him, his tear streaked face directly in his line of vision. "When things scare you, you have to talk to me and tell me. No matter how stupid you think it is."

"That's it?" Kurt was uncertain. "That's all you have to say?"

Puck nodded. "Do you want me to yell at you?" Kurt shook his head. "Scream and rant a bit?" Kurt shook his head no once more. "Than that's it."

Kurt hugged Puck tightly, relieved, tucking his head under the older man's chin. "I'm so sorry about Mike. I'll call him, meet him and tell him it was all my fault," He promised, "Whatever you need me to do or say, to make it right again, just let me know."

Puck was grim. He had no idea how to even begin bridging the gap between him and Mike. He thought of the text Mike had sent him the night of the Durham fire, hopefully that meant his friend wouldn't be too adverse to a reconciliation. Puck wanted that to be the case. Now that he knew Kurt wanted to have children he would try and get the other man to agree to starting a family as soon as possible. He wanted to start a family and that was something he wanted his best friends to be a part of.

Puck thought for a moment. "So you do want to have kids with me?'

"Yes." Kurt answered shyly.

Puck rubbed his hands over Kurt's hips, down his thighs and back up again and said teasingly, "You want to get some practice in?"

Kurt sat up, remembering the brown bag. "I think we may not need to practice at all." He got off of Puck's lap, fighting his clinging hands and retrieved the bag. "Here," He extended it to Puck.

The other man took it. "You know on Hanukah we wrap our presents in wrapping paper." Puck rolled his eyes as he opened the crumpled brown bag. "This is just plain cheap-" His words died and his jaw dropped. Puck looked back up at Kurt. "What is this?"

"You can read can't you?" Kurt retorted but his voice shook.

"It's a pregnancy test."

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I think I should take it."

Puck handed the box back, his stomach jumping. He had never even thought that Kurt could actually already be pregnant. If Finn was here he would be hysterically laughing about how accurate he turned out to be.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

After eight of the longest minutes of his life Kurt emerged from the bathroom, white stick in his hand, his expression blank.

"Well," Puck was practically climbing the walls. "What did it say?'

Kurt turned the stick over to face Puck. "What does it look like to you, Daddy?" He was beaming.

"Y-you're…we're having…?' Puck was stammering and stuttering and feeling like the happiest idiot the planet.

Kurt grinned and grabbed his hand bringing it down to his stomach. "We're having a baby."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'

What do you think? Good? Bad? Something?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck walked into the restaurant, feeling nervous and unsure. He could see Mike talking to his employee Zac where they sat in front of the registers. Mike was explaining something if the wild gestures of his hands were anything to go by and Zac was looking up at him, confused, his perfectly coifed head tilted to one side.

Puck walked up to the counter determined, quickly removing his hands from his pockets on the way, the whole scenario felt a little too Dawson's Creek for his liking. "Hey." He greeted.

Mike looked up, the friendly smile on his face freezing when he saw who had spoken the words. His eyes turned to flint. "Puck."

Puck sighed inwardly. So this was probably not going to be a _wham, bam, I'm sorry lets go watch the game, m'am_. He could tell by the set of Mike's jaw that he wanted to fight. He looked the same way he had when he'd purposely knocked over Vinnie Trofello's lunch tray into his lap in the eighth grade. "So man, Kurt and I, we had a long overdue discussion about some things." Puck offered but Mike just stared at him stonily.

"Oh yeah?" Mike glared. "Are you going to buy a hotdog or some shit or just hold up my line?" he gestured to the nonexistent queue that was apparently forming behind Puck.

"I _wasn't_ thinking clearly, obviously, but once I calmed down I thought-"

"You never think clearly when _he's_ involved!"

"I'm sorry, Mike, alright. You know I am and you know how hard it is for me to even apologize." Puck tried to find other words but failed. "I am sorry. I should have heard what you had to say and not assumed that Kurt was the victim. Kurt…he, um…told me what really happened."

"Okay."

"Mike, come on." Puck wasn't expecting so much resistance, he had thought they'd be eating hot dogs by now. "I don't want to be on the outs right now…Kurt and I we're …uh." He couldn't bring himself to announce good news in such animosity.

"You're uh what?' Mike mocked. "Breaking up?"

"No!" Puck hurriedly corrected. "We're having a baby."

Mike laughed, a harsh humorless bark and then began refilling the napkin dispenser. Puck stood awkwardly, aware that Zac was watching the entire exchange, sipping slowly from his can of coke like he was at the damn movies. "That's it?" Puck was bewildered. "I tell you something like this, something huge, and you'd rather replace napkins?"

"No, fucker, that is not it." Mike's voice was hard. "It's incredibly convenient for Kurt to be telling you the truth now isn't it? He knows you'll be extra sweet on him now that he's knocked up."

"He is sorry, Mike okay?" Puck ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "He's willing to apologize and has apologized to me several times." Puck lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "There was some stuff in high school, this guy, I don't want to go into it now," He gave Zac a pointed look. "But he made Kurt feel unsafe, all the time. You and Finn, he looks at you two guys, the height and muscles and shit, and he feels like he's back there again. That's why he lied-"

"Do you even hear yourself? Suddenly, Kurt is pregnant and is spilling his guts to you, about how he fucking lied by the way, about me _assaulting _him! Why did it even have to come to that?" Mike clenched his jaw, eyes flashing black. "I've known you your entire fucking life and you cut me out." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"And that was fucking stupid but _my _fault, not his. I feel like, with Kurt, I have to protect him." Puck tried to explain to no avail.

Mike just glared. "When it came down to it you didn't want to hear a word I said. You made your choice."

"It doesn't have to be a choice, Mike."

"No, it didn't have to be." Mike moved from behind the counter, stripping off his apron. "Zac, cover for me up here, will ya?" The teen nodded and Mike walked right by Puck disappearing behind a door marked management. Puck didn't have to be right outside of the door to know that the lock had been clicked in place.

Finn came up behind him. "That went well."

"When did you get here?" Puck asked turning away from the registers to face his friend.

"Somewhere between the 'baby' and the 'didn't have to be'." Finn responded.

"Yeah." It felt strange to have it end this way.

" Let's celebrate anyway, buy some cigars." Finn threw an arm around Puck. "You knocked up that guy fast!"

"Mike isn't going to talk to me, is he?" Puck's voice was glum.

Finn shrugged. "Probably, but most definitely not yet." He grinned suddenly, ruffling Puck's hair. "Look on the bright side, let's go to _Rosalie's_. I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake." Finn paused, hands patting his pockets. "Well, I have no money right now but let me borrow four bucks and I'll buy you a milkshake."

"Shit." Puck felt miserable.

"Not shit, Puck." Finn said. "Kurt."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck jerked the door to his apartment open, letting the side slam into the wall with a satisfying thud. He kept his eyes trained away from the pictures hanging on the wall, the smiles caught in the frames mocking him. _Shit_. For some reason, he had just thought it would be okay. Mike never held any grudges, ever. In fourth grade, Puck had pissed in Mike's bottle of shampoo and then stood by gleefully, while Mike used it. Mike had stayed angry at him for about three hours. In Puck's opinion, the shampoo incident had been a lot worse than what he'd said. He sighed, walking into the kitchen. The tea kettle was on, the shrill whistle blowing as soon as Puck laid eyes on it. Great, Kurt was obviously over.

On cue Kurt rushed into the kitchen, clad in one of Puck's FDNY tee shirts and boxers. He smiled when he saw Puck. "Hi, sweetie," He greeted warmly. His blonde friend Brittany and that scary chick Mercedes came in behind him. Puck said nothing back to Kurt but allowed himself to be hugged and kissed.

"Hey, Noah," Mercedes waved. "We're just looking over some nursery themes. Kurt says it's never too early to plan." She rolled her eyes and Kurt flushed pink, excited.

"It's so exciting about the baby, isn't it?" Britney hopped up and down.

"Thanks." Puck managed to mumble back. _Why the fuck were these people in his home_? He regretted giving Kurt a key to his apartment.

He watched Kurt pour the hot water into a mug and dip the tea bag into the scalding fluid. Puck felt like he was in the twilight zone. It was the twenty third of December and he was at home with Kurt, his _pregnant _boyfriend, when just last year he had been in this exact same spot laughing with Mike as Finn tried to squash grapes and make wine.

"What's wrong?" Kurt looked up at Puck concerned, taking in the tense lines of his posture.

Mercedes was staring at him suspiciously and Britney was staring at his house fern suspiciously.

"Kurt, could we-" He waved in the general direction of the girls. Mercedes' look morphed into a glare.

"Oh." Kurt snapped his head to them and then back to Puck. "Girls, it was nice having you here but could you…" He trailed off guiltily.

"Could we wha-" Britney began confused but Mercedes grabbed her arm, marching her towards the door.

"Call me later, Kurt!" She called behind her. The front door closed with a soft snick, leaving the two men alone.

Puck could feel the anger he had pushed back yesterday rising inside of him and he hated it, hated that he was furious at Kurt while the younger man looked at him with such trusting and gentle blue eyes. "Don't you have work today?"

Kurt looked taken aback, his slender hand tightening momentarily on his mug. "I closed the store, remember my dad is coming in from Ohio tonight?"

"So then why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Ryan prepare for him?" Puck didn't even try to keep hostility from his voice.

"I thought we could…Do you…." Kurt set the mug down gingerly. "Do you not want me here?"

The hurt in his question momentarily cut through Puck's anger. He shouldn't be looking for a fight just because Mike wouldn't forgive him. He sank down unto the chair opposite of Kurt heavily, saying, "I just came from Mike's restaurant."

Kurt frowned. "And I take it didn't go so well?"

Puck snorted. "Guess it was his turn to tell me to stay the fuck away."

Kurt cringed. "I'm sorry to hear that Noah."

"I fucking talk too much. I don't even think and my mouth is already open, spewing shit that I can't take back."

Kurt placed his hands over Puck fist. "You can't blame yourself Noah. You-"

"I don't blame myself, Kurt." His voice was bitter. "I blame _you_."

Kurt swallowed, pulling his hand away slowly. Puck made no move to stop him. "I thought you forgave me." He whispered, head bent, eyes fixed dully on the scarred wood of the table.

"I'm still angry Kurt…last night, when I said I didn't want to break up, I wasn't lying but that doesn't mean I'm not fucking angry! I accused my friend of terrorizing you, I ended a friendship for you-"

"I didn't tell you too say those things, Noah!" Kurt blurted out. He looked pained as soon as the words left his mouth, hands bunching in his shirt.

"No, you didn't." Puck shook his head bitterly. "You didn't tell me to do anything and you didn't say anything even though you knew that I thought Mike had been harassing you!"

Kurt's lower lip trembled and Puck felt like the world's biggest asshole. "I am sorry Noah. If I could…if I could go back I would do it differently."

"I know you're sorry, but sometimes that's not enough."

"Are you? A-are you saying…" He couldn't finish. Kurt's chest felt hot and tight, his throat closed up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then…W-what do you want?" Kurt could feel the tears trickling down his face, he let them fall unchecked.

Puck looked at him. "I want to be able to look my best friend in the eye and not feel like I have to beg for the right." His chair scrapped loudly in the silent room as he stood to his feet. "And I want you to tell me the truth Kurt."

"I did, I _am_." Kurt sniffed. "I told you all those things so we'd be able to move forward. I thought we were past this, Noah, that we'd focus on us and our baby."

Puck watched Kurt, the younger man seemed lost, his hands fidgeting with whatever was around him and his beautiful eyes sparkling with tears. "Did you know you were pregnant before we took the test?"

Kurt froze, every movement stilling in his body. "Noah…"

"Did you?" Puck's voice was harsher than before, he knew the answer. Fuck, even Mike had known the answer.

Kurt opened his mouth then closed it. He nodded miserably.

It took every ounce of control Puck possessed not to snap and punch the wall in his frustration and anger but he knew that with Kurt's history, the younger man would be terrified. Instead, Puck opened the refrigerator calmly, pulling out ingredients for lunch. Kurt watched him with uncertain eyes until he was halfway through preparing the lasagna.

"Noah?" Kurt's voice was trembling, his hand soft against the small of Puck's back. "I…I'm sorry."

"You always are, Kurt. That's not the problem." Puck replied. Then he sighed, turned to take a grateful Kurt into his arms. "You need to talk to someone. Okay?"

Kurt nodded his agreement and the movement caused his face to rub against Puck's chest, dampening it further with tears.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Yo, Mike and Ike!" Finn slid into a bar stool, sipping his chocolate shake blissfully. He had spent Puck's four dollars on a shake for himself. He deserved it. "What was up with being so cold to Pucker? You spent all week crying for his attention. I thought you'd be delirious that he wanted to fix it."

"Fuck you, asshole." Mike retorted but the words lacked heat. "I'm supposed to just say it's all good and sweep all that shit under the rug? No thanks."

"Am I missing something? Wasn't that exactly what you wanted to do two weeks ago?"

Mike stooped scrubbing down the immaculate counter top and looked at Finn. "It's Kurt." He admitted reluctantly. "All it ever takes is one word from the guy and Puck is already jumping through hoops." He made a disgusted sound. "Puck thinks he's the second coming. It's sickening."

Finn licked his lips, _ah chocolate_. "I see what you mean." Finn agreed, "But I remember when all it took was one word from _you _Mikey Poo, and Puck would be doing hand stands in rush hour traffic."

"Bullshit." Mike shook his head. "This isn't a jealousy issue! I'm happy for Puck…well at least the whole baby and being in love thing, but Kurt…he's not the right guy for him."

"You don't even know the guy."

"Neither do you." Mike responded quickly. "And either way, whose fault is that? The princess clams up whenever he so much as sniffs axe body spray in the air."

Finn sniffed himself appreciatively. "This shit smells good, okay? And didn't you see the commercials? This will bring all the boys to the yard."

"What yard?"

"_The _yard," Finn enunciated, "The yard where all the boys will show up."

Mike rolled his eyes, talking to Finn was like talking to a wall sometimes. "The point is, I am not jealous."

"Never said you were," Finn quipped. "And if you're not, what's holding up the reunification process? Sparkly princess called me and invited me to Christmas eve dinner." Finn waved his phone in front of Mike's face like a beacon. "And I know that he called you too."

"He did.' Mike admitted. "But I let it go to voicemail."

"Because you hate him?" Finn asked

"Yes."

"Because he lied about you roughing him up?"

"Yes."

"Because he stole Puck away?"

"Yes!" Mike responded automatically and then froze as he realized what he had agreed with. He sat down stunned, repeating, "He stole my best friend away."

"_Our _best friend dude, and yeah, the fucker kind of did." Finn patted his arm. "But things were going to change eventually bro, and hey, you still have me."

"A fate worse than death," Mike laughed when Finn flicked the dish towel he had left on the counter at him. His laughter subsided. "So you think I should give this guy another chance?"

"He's having a Baby Pucker, man. We owe it to ourselves to try and see it through." Finn fiddled with his straw. "Puck says that he went through some deep shit, so I guess, that night, you were on to something."

"Why couldn't you be good ol' Finn?" Mike leaned against the wall and groaned. "I wanted you to be the Finn I know and love." He sighed. "I expected you to say 'fuck it" and let me be angry and pissed off…not reverse psychology my ass into giving in."

Finn shrugged. "If I was predictable all the time, I'd be boring." He extended his plastic cup. "Want a sip? It's chocolate." Finn smiled softly. "Makes me feel better when I lose something."

Mike throat felt unexpectedly tight as he took the offered cup. "So I guess we'll be giving princess a call?"

"Kurt." Finn chided gently. "We'll be giving _Kurt _a call."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Seth came into the room quietly, RJ securely cradled in his arms wearing a pale blue romper, as Ryan slept unaware, on the bed, still clad in his dress pants and beige shirt. Ryan had returned from the doctor's office that morning. When he had come in his handsome face had been pale and drawn, his mouth pressed tightly together . When Seth had tried to figure out what was wrong Ryan had waved his questions away and excused himself up to his room. That had been four hours ago.

Seth felt a bit stupid and terrified as he leaned over Ryan's still form, his ear hovering above the sleeping man's mouth. Tears pricked at the back of his lids when he heard the soft drawn inhale and exhale. The relief hit him so strongly his knees went weak.

He looked down at RJ as the baby fussed in his sleep, burrowing closer to his chest; he was the exact replica of Ryan with his white blonde hair and murky blue eyes. Seth was amazed at the love he felt for his son, had never thought he could love anyone as strongly as he loved Ryan. The day Seth had delivered he'd been scared and alone, with no one with him except his doctor. His parents were far away in California and it wasn't like they would have been there anyway - they had never forgiven Seth for being in love with a non Jew. Seth remembered the sharp pains, the rush of blood and then suddenly RJ, this squalling, scrunched up angry thing, had been placed on his chest.

Cleaned and swaddled, RJ had blinked up at him wisely and Seth had found himself scrawling Ryan James across the birth certificate.

Moving quietly, he placed the sleeping baby next to his father, drawing up a barrier pillow on the unoccupied side to secure the baby in. Watching them both slumber side by side, seeing the movement of their eyes behind their lids, Seth choked on a sob, stuffing his fist against his mouth to stifle the sound. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough for this, he watched Ryan shudder through another breath while their baby son slept peacefully and easily less than a foot away.

Seth hadn't allowed himself to cry-to get angry- since the day Ryan had magically shown up on his doorstep. He didn't have the time to ask why and how, he didn't have the time to try and figure the past out, all he had was time for the present - time to watch his family sleep and pray that someone up there was listening and wouldn't take Ryan away.

The tears burned down his cheeks, flowing freely for the moment, hurting more than they gave release. Seth could indulge for now. He would give himself up to the hopelessness, the fear and the anger.

He looked down and his heart squeezed in his chest painfully. Seth could see the purpled bruises, oblong and yellowing at the edges, deep red at the entry site, scattered across Ryan's bare feet. Seth felt dizzy, felt sick…He got up, wiped his damp face on his sleeves determinedly. He needed to make up the guest room for Burt and prepare for the older man's arrival.

He eased the door shut behind him, turning on the baby monitor that was attached to his hip. The steady sound of RJ and Ryan's breathing came through the radio as he walked slowly down the hall.

He wasn't sure if he could handle this.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The car ride over to Ryan's was silent and just a little bit tense. Kurt was looking everywhere but at Puck and he didn't really know what to make of that. Since their argument earlier they hadn't really spoken to one another. Kurt keeping to one side of the apartment while Puck had roamed the other, when it had neared the time to leave Kurt had knocked timidly at his bedroom door, something he'd never done before, and had asked him quietly if he still wanted to attend the dinner. Puck had agreed to go and now here they were, twenty minutes later, riding in his truck like two strangers. There was no way Puck could meet Kurt's father for the first time like this. He pulled the car into a Best Buy parking lot and let the engine run.

"Do you need something?" Kurt asked, looking around them curiously.

"Yes," Puck responded, turning in his seat to face Kurt. "I need you to stop acting like we've had a huge argument."

"We _did _have a huge argument."

"And now it's over." Puck said easily. "There's one thing you have to learn about me. When I fight, it's all out there, okay? We hash it out once and then we're done. There's no need to let the bad feelings linger when we've already put things behind us." Kurt continued to stare back, confused. He looked so adorable in a red and green argyle sweater vest that Puck wanted to kiss him senseless. The thought must have shown on his face because Kurt's eyes widened. Puck laughed. "That's how I am Kurt. One second I'm fucking pissed and the next second I want to make out with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Puck reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. "That's just how it works."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, color blooming in his cheeks. "Kiss me?"

Puck looked around. "You wanna make out in a parking lot right before I'm supposed to meet your big, bad scary father for the first time?"

Kurt leaned closer, snapping off his safety belt so he could press fully against Puck's side. "You haven't kissed me since we fought." His breath ghosted over Puck's lips. "Please?"

Puck grinned. There was no way he could deny Kurt. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's soft ones, pressing his tongue over the seam insistently until Kurt obeyed his silent command and parted his lips so Puck could delve inside. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, clinging to the older man and gave a needy moan when Puck rubbed his tongue alongside his own.

The kiss raged on, broken by their labored breaths and hot, hungry moans. Kurt somehow ended up sprawled across Puck's lap, the steering wheel digging painfully into his back but he couldn't bring himself to care. Puck was rubbing him through his pants, squeezing his half erect cock firmly.

Kurt gasped. The pleasure was making his head spin. "Noah-"

There was a sharp rap against the window. Kurt struggled to get off Puck but found himself caught by the steering wheel, his leg jammed against the door. Puck watched his distress and gave a loud booming laugh. "Baby, we're stuck and now we've got to face the consequences of indecent public conduct."

He pushed the window button, the glass lowering to let in the cold night air. A police officer was standing beside the car, his mouth twisted in displeasure. Puck grinned. "Evening, officer."

The man scowled then squinted his eyes. "What the fuck, Puckerman?" Officer David Rossi shone his flashlight into the car and then pointed it back at Puck's face. "Really?" He started chuckling. "Never thought I'd bust you for public sex, Puck."

"Never underestimate me, Dave."

Kurt had somehow managed to disentangle himself from Puck and scramble back to his seat when the police officer directed the beam of light at his pale face. Kurt froze and Puck laughed. "Dave, really, you're freaking him out."

"I'm bored, got stuck with beat work on Christmas Eve." Dave shrugged, replacing his flashlight in his belt. "What have you been up to? How're the boys?"

"Sylvester is still as crazy as ever, last week she tried to push a rookie down a ladder, trivial stuff. Schu is taking night classes, wants to be a writer all of a sudden."

"What happened to his Broadway dreams?"

"They died in a blaze of glory, literally. Sylvester torched his show tune CDs said they gave her estrogen headaches."

Rossi laughed, then sobered up. "How's Antonio? Haven't seen him around lately."

Puck shrugged. "Lopez is alright, still broken up over Donahue, you know."

"That was a sad day for all of us." Dave nodded grimly.

Puck was aware that Kurt was fidgeting next to him. "Dave, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." He winced at the word 'boyfriend' somehow it didn't sound right. It seemed too trivial for what he and Kurt had. "We're on our way to Christmas eve dinner with Kurt's family."

"No shit." Dave's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He extended a hand to Kurt who shook it timidly. "You settling down on us, Puckerman?"

Puck grinned and cast a sidelong look towards Kurt. "Looks like I am." He twined their fingers together.

Dave snorted. "You disgust me!" He stepped away from the car, waving them forward. "Go! Go to your warm house with turkey and ham and mashed potatoes and cake, while I freeze to death out here."

Puck smiled. "I'll see ya next week Rossi, I'll be taking some more of your money come poker night."

"Ass," Dave smiled. 'No more public sex, alright? Next time you might not be so lucky."

Puck nodded and then drove off smiling.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck had never met anyone's parents before. He never really had to. The closest he had actually come to meeting a date's father was when Mr. Richards had chased him out of the house after catching his daughter, Tina, blowing him in the tool shed. So he really had no other experiences to compare this to.

Still, despite his lack of experience, he was almost positive this wasn't going well. When Kurt and Puck had arrived, twenty minutes late, a burly man in a base ball cap and blazer had immediately pounced on Kurt, hugging the life out of him while Puck stood awkwardly at the side. Kurt had eventually gotten free of the bear hug and had introduced Puck as his boyfriend. Burt Hummel had narrowed his eyes, taking in Kurt's kiss swollen lips and looked Puck up and down, after a couple more seconds the older man sniffed and turned his head. Puck had apparently been dismissed with nothing more than a brief hand shake to mark their meeting.

Burt may have been a big man, the type of guy who looked like he was into rough sports and fishing but Puck could look at him and immediately see where Kurt had picked up some of his bitchiest moves. The snotty sniff being the primary example.

Seth, along with Kurt, had prepared a feast the night before. There was a golden brown and juicy turkey along with a sweet glazed ham, covered in pineapples and cherries. The mashes potatoes were creamy and fluffy, with just a hint of garlic. There was also cheesy baked macaroni and crisp string beans and peas. Under normal circumstances Puck would have enjoyed himself but he found it hard to eat now under Burt's watchful stare.

Dinner was well underway and Puck was still making no headway with the older man, despite everyone's best efforts to ameliorate the situation.

"You know the huge fire on Freemont, where all the stock portfolios got incinerated?" Ryan looked at Burt. "Noah was the one who actually oversaw the rescue mission."

Burt grunted. "I never really liked firefighters, too rough and unrefined."

Puck froze. _Pot meet kettle_, he thought.

"He did save my life, Dad." Kurt pointed out. "No one else would have made that call except Noah." He put his small hand on top of Puck's. "I, for one, love firefighters, they may be a little rough but they're very sexy."

Burt glared at Puck. "Is that so?" He asked conversationally as he cut into his turkey methodically, "You gettin' sexy with my youngest child?"

Puck nearly choked. "No, no sir. Not at all." He shook his head frantically.

Ryan grinned. "Burt, honestly, who says 'gettin sexy'?"

Burt rounded on him. "When the hell are you going to make an honest man out of Seth here?" Seth froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He had been giving RJ his bottle, half listening to the table conversation around him. "The boy had your child." Burt said. "My grandson needs to be legitimate issue."

"Burt." Ryan groaned.

"I prefer 'Dad' thank you very much." Burt corrected. "And I remember teaching you that it's first comes love, then marriage, then a baby carriage. You got those steps mixed up, haven't you?"

"You know that's not the case, Burt." Seth appeased, deftly burping RJ. "We had a little mix up and now we're figuring things out, alright?"

Burt nodded. "I would've never let him do that to you, if I had known. Still, I don't like the idea of you two having a baby and not being married." Burt smiled widely at Seth and Puck was vaguely jealous. Seth seemed to know all the right words and tones to use with Burt.

His mind replayed what Burt had just said and he almost passed out. Burt didn't want Seth to have a baby while he was unmarried? He turned to try and catch Kurt's eye but the younger man was making faces at R.J., his attention completely occupied. Watching Kurt with the baby made a warm, soft feeling spread through him. Puck couldn't help but wonder what their baby would look like. He found himself wanting, yearning, to see Kurt holding their child close, making funny faces at _their _baby.

Puck sighed and looked away only to find Burt studying him suspiciously. He immediately straightened up in his chair and tried to look presentable. Burt's scowl deepened. Puck was about to just give up when the door bell rang.

Kurt jumped up before anyone else could react and dashed off, crying, "I'll get it."

Puck ripped his roll open, slathering butter on it liberally. With his luck, Kurt's great aunt would be at the door, probably an old Nazi who wanted to see him off to Auschwitz. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, plastic smile firmly in place.

He could have cried with relief. Standing next to Kurt, one on either side, were Mike and Finn. Finn was dolled up in a green crushed velvet suit, his hair parted comically to the side while Mike was dressed more conservatively in a simply black suit and white collared shirt.

"Wow, Puck! Did Kurt dress you?" Puck flushed a dull red. He knew he had to look strange trussed up in black dress pant, red silk dress shirt and black vest. Kurt had bought him a skinny tie which he had put on obligingly. "You look like you went a little extra homo on your artfully tousled hair, bro!"

Puck stood up, stunned. "Guys… I didn't know you were…how..?"

Kurt beamed. "I invited them. I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out."

Puck looked at Mike who smiled back at him tentatively. "I couldn't miss you meeting your future father in law."

Burt looked horrified at the mere prospect but held his tongue as introductions were made.

"Burt, my man!" Finn exclaimed, clapping the older man on the shoulder as if they were longtime friends. "What do you think of our boy here, isn't he the greatest!"

"He's…something else." Burt replied. Puck winced. That couldn't be good. "You know I expected your mother and father to be here tonight, Noah."

Puck tensed up. "My father left us when I was too young to remember." He got out through gritted teeth. "My mother is in a rehabilitation facility."

"Drugs?"

"Dad," Kurt sounded horrified. "Stop it!"

Puck put down his fork, slowly. "It's okay, Kurt." He looked reassuringly at him and then turned to Burt. "My mother is an alcoholic, has been since I could remember."

"Isn't that sort of thing hereditary?" Burt asked. Puck was too shocked to respond, angrily or not.

The table fell silent except for RJ who seemed to be squealing in delight, his blue gaze fixed on the chandelier.

"My mother is one room down from his." Mike broke the silence. "They do just about everything together. Including spend their entire lives in a drunken haze while their kids have to look after each other because they have no parents." He looked at Burt stonily. "After all the things Puck and I went through we would never, and I mean never, go down their paths."

Puck felt a wave of gratefulness and love, so strong he had to restrain himself from flying at Mike. The other man had spoken the words he couldn't find the voice to say perfectly.

"Point taken young man," Burt conceded. "I was out of line. " He looked at Puck. "I'm a long way from New York, and Kurt, though he may think he's an adult, is young. So when all our calls start consisting of 'Noah this' and "Noah that", as a parent I get worried. That worry made me into an asshole tonight." He broke off and glanced at RJ, mouthed a sorry for cursing to an amused Ryan. "One day when you have kids you'll understand what I'm feeling."

"That'll be soon-" Finn began to sing out but was cut off by Puck.

"Apology accepted, Sir."

"I didn't apologize." Burt insisted but his tone had softened.

"I'm a really big fan." Mike blurted out to Seth. Now that the situation had been defused it was as good a time as any to get his mint condition Galaxy Daze issue's signed. That wouldn't be in poor taste, right? Seth stared back confused and he elaborated, "Of Galaxy Daze."

"Oh yeah!" Seth grinned. "Thanks man."

"So I gotta know-" Mike was interrupted by Finn's loud voice.

"How did you become a homo?" The table was shocked – well, all except for Puck who was used to these sorts of Finn like outbursts. "What?" Finn exclaimed. "That's totally what you're thinking, Mike."

"Homo?" Burt echoed.

"That is not what I was thinking!" Mike cried. He pulled out his comic books. "Can you sign these?"

Puck face palmed. "Mike, at the dinner table, really?"

"Why hasn't anybody complimented my suit? Ryan?" Finn leered at him, "Like my suit?"

Seth arched a brow. "You must be Finn." He took the comic books that Kurt passed his way, tucking them under his plate.

"So?" Finn asked. "I like your hair, guy. How do you get it like that?"

"Really Finn-" Ryan chuckled.

"I'm RJ's father." Seth was looking at Finn as if he was observing an animal at the zoo, his eyes a mix of horror and interest.

"Who's RJ?" Finn asked. Mike burst out laughing and Ryan groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"That's Ryan's _boyfriend_, Finn." Puck sighed. "We've been through this."

"Finn is…eccentric, Dad." Kurt tried to explain to his father over Finn's spontaneous rendition of Silent Night. Burt looked confused. "Finn, Mike and Ryan have been friends for ages."

"I remember you mentioning that." Burt swirled his mashed potatoes then looked up thoughtfully. "So, Kurt tells me you played ball in high school, almost went pro?"

Puck nodded, his heart thumping vibrantly in his chest as he launched into recollections from his all- American career. His stories were punctuated by Finn's raucous laughter and Mike's indulging eye rolls. Every so often he would catch Kurt's eye, the younger man watching the conversation but not participating, he looked so happy, he was glowing.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck stepped out unto the cold night air, seeing the faint glow of Mike's cigarette in the darkness as the other man smoked on the balcony. Dinner was long since over. Seth and Kurt were loading the dishwasher, Finn was passed out on the couch and Burt had retired upstairs with Ryan and RJ.

"Hey homo, is a cigarette really worth freezing your ass off out here?" Puck joked.

"Homo?" Mike pushed off the side of the house. "Oh, the irony."

"Thanks for coming out tonight."

"Your wifey called me. We had some words." Mike said. "I think I understand a lot of things better now. Why he is who he is and mostly why you love the guy so much."

Puck was surprised. "Yeah?"

"Sure. He's a cool guy, still prissy but not so much of a bitch."

Puck was irrationally elated at the words. "I'm glad."

Mike smiled faintly, cigarette smoke curling in the night air around them. "Do you remember when Gina Nelson dumped me?"

Puck grinned. "How could I forget, you kept threatening to kill yourself in front of the entire class at George Rossdale's sixteenth birthday party." He chuckled. "Not exactly your proudest moment."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't as drunk as I pretended to be."

Puck's smile faded. Then he shrugged, looking out across the yard. "So when I…"

"When you kissed me?" Mike finished. "I was completely sober, think all I had was like a wine cooler that I snaked off some passed out chick."

"Interesting."

"Interesting? That's it?" Mike sounded incredulous but amused. "You tried to pull an Andrew Luster and date rape me and that's all you've got to say?"

Puck snagged Mike's cigarette from his hands and inhaled slowly on the burning stick. "So I kind of had a thing for you in high school."

"Yeah, I _kind of_ knew the entire time." Puck looked at him surprised and Mike winced. "You used to stare at me in physics class. It was kind of strange but super creepy."

"Thank you, Mike." Puck announced sarcastically. "For killing all of my girlhood dreams."

"Here's the thing." Mike leaned further out unto the banister, his dark hair blurring with the twinkling night sky. "Remember that show? _Boy Meets World_?" Puck nodded. "The two main characters, Corey and Topanga, they knew each other their entire lives right? Kind of like you and me but in the end they fall in love and get married - the whole shebang. "

Puck came up beside him. "So what does that have to do with us?"

"I guess I kind of always thought that would be us."

"You're not gay." Puck exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Not even bi."

"Correct again."

"Then how..?" Puck stared at his friend's profile. Mike was being serious it was obvious in the sober lines of his face.

"Guess it was because you were my best friend." He turned to Puck, smiling nostalgically. "I figured that I would never find someone who understood me the way you do. You know… about my mom and how hard it is to try and help her when she doesn't even want to help herself. You know how it feels to not have your father there at every little league game and awards ceremony; to be the last kid picked up from school every fucking day. I wouldn't have made it through a lot of days if you weren't there beside me. Not even Finn can just look at me and know what I'm thinking, only you can. So…I thought, if that's not love, then what is?"

"That's friendship."

"That's brotherhood." Mike corrected. "It took me a long time to understand that, Puck." He bumped their shoulders playfully. "I don't want you that way, never did, but I didn't want you to feel that way about anyone else- selfish, right?" He looked away. "When you started seeing the princes-_Kurt_, I didn't care… not at first, until it felt like he was taking you away. Taking away that part of you that I always thought would be mine."

"You're an asshole." Puck stated, stubbing out the cigarette and watching the red sparks die against the wood. "Just because things are changing doesn't mean we have to."

"That's what Finn thinks." Mike smiled sadly. "But I think it does."

"Mike-" Puck froze as Mike unexpectedly pressed his lips against his for an instant, probably one eighth of a second, but it felt like an eternity.

Mike pulled back. "Well that was…" He made a face. "Completely gross." He lifted his sleeve to his mouth then caught Puck's eyes following the movement, while mirroring it with his own. "You mind?" He asked. Puck shook his head 'no' and they simultaneously wiped their mouths.

"Guess we're even." Puck declared.

Mike nodded. "I have a whole new respect for Kurt, how many times does he have to do that a day?" Puck shoved him lightly and they both laughed. Their laughter was more than just for the moment, it encompassed every little joke and memory they had, it raised and swelled until both their sides were aching. They ended up sprawled across the lawn chairs, hands mere inches apart.

"I can't believe you're going to be a Dad." Mike wiped tears from his eyes, gasping to catch his breath.

"You and me both, man."

"I'm happy for you, Puck." Mike breathed.

"You're still my best friend." Puck closed the gap between their hands and clasped Mike's warm fingers briefly.

"Wouldn't change that for the world." Mike whispered and squeezed back.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Christmas passed in a flurry of bright lights and wrapping paper. Kurt and Puck opted to spend Christmas morning alone, despite Burt's angered protests. They woke each other up with slow kisses and sipped hot chocolate , that Puck made from scratch, while staring out the window at the big, white snow flakes falling from the sky. It was going to be a white Christmas, the snow already piling up on the concrete sidewalks and blanketing the sleepy streets.

They exchanged their gifts in bed, dragging the bundles into Puck's bedroom and unwrapping the brightly dressed packages, Kurt neatly peeling away the layers while Puck destroyed his. They also snuck slow kisses between each gift, whispering to one another how much they appreciated each item. Kurt squealed in delight, much to Puck's amusement, when he opened up the last package and saw the Dolce and Gabanna inscribed box.

"It's just the box!" Puck snickered and Kurt shot him an annoyed looked.

"It's the first designer item you've ever bought me." He stroked the silver box lovingly.

"The first?" Puck snorted. 'It'll be the only. That shit is expensive. We're going to be eating ramen for weeks."

Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to Puck's stubbled jaw. "Thank you."

"Stop perving on the box and open it." Puck demanded gruffly.

Kurt lifted the lid and shrieked, gathering the soft white material up in his hands. "Oh my god! This is gorgeous - and Lambs wools!" He smiled. "You remembered."

"You only cut out every picture in the catalogue." Puck knocked their knees together, pulling Kurt's head away from admiring the sweater so that he could kiss him. "I'm glad you like it."

Kurt grinned into the kiss then pulled away, fishing a slim black box out of the nightstand. Kurt had claimed the empty night stand on the right side of the bed as his own as soon as he began sleeping over. Puck never went in it. "Here. "

Puck took the box and shook it. "This better be free sex coupons - now that is something I can use in the future when I'm sure to piss you off and you won't give me any."

Kurt smiled, impatient. "Open it!"

Puck ripped off the paper to reveal a long jewelry box and lifted the lid. Inside, nestled in white silk, was a blue faced Rolex watch. "A Rolex?"

Kurt nodded, shuffling up to his knees on the side of Puck. "It's a Submariner Oyster Watch." He wrapped his arms around Puck shoulders, saying encouragingly. "I added some things to it. Flip it over."

Puck turned over the smooth watch, and read the inscription out loud. "N&K, Set on Fire."

Kurt blushed. "Mercedes once told me that I would know I was in love when I met someone who could be my lover and best friend. She said that love was friendship set on fire." Kurt hid his face against the side of Puck's neck. "That's the way I feel about you."

"Baby," Puck murmured, turning to take Kurt in his arms. Puck had been all set to demand Kurt take back the watch. He had so many reasons why the watch should be returned. It was a ten thousand dollar piece of frivolous jewelry. Puck didn't feel comfortable taking something so expensive, but to hear how much thought Kurt had put into it and how much it meant to him…Puck held out his wrist. "Put it on?"

Kurt beamed and carefully fastened the gorgeous watch on Puck's wrist, his tongue peaking out as he concentrated on fastening the clasp. He ran his fingers over the watch and up Puck's arms, pleased. "It's perfect."

"Come here." Puck said softly. He leaned back against the pillow dragging Kurt on top of him, his hands stroking up the younger man's bare thighs. Kurt was wearing only Puck's tee shirt , his slender legs bare and vulnerable to Puck's seeking hands. Their mouths were a breath apart. Kurt leaned in the final few inches and kissed Puck urgently. His mouth licking across his lovers firm lips, his body shivering when Pucks hands' tightened on his thighs, circling higher. Kurt rubbed himself sensuously over Puck's hard body, his blood beating heavy and slow through his veins, body thrumming with pleasure as Puck sucked his tongue into his hot mouth.

Puck leaned away, chuckling when Kurt immediately tried to follow him. "Hold on, baby," He smirked, his fingers reaching behind him and going under the pillow and his hands closed around a small velvet box.

Kurt made a small sound of frustration when Puck sat up, dodging Kurt's advances once more and holding him firmly away. Kurt pouted.

"Hey." Puck said, hands ghosting down Kurt's back. "Let's slow down for a bit yeah?"

"Slow down? We have to be at Ryan's in less than two hours!" Kurt looked at him incredulously. "And you want to slow down?"

Puck nodded, his hand warm atop Kurt's leg. "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

"If it doesn't contain the words 'can I' or 'fuck you." Kurt pushed his hips down insistently against Puck's obvious erection, whimpering at the friction. "Then I'm not interested."

Puck's eyes glowed, watching Kurt's every reaction when he brought out the ring box. The younger man froze, mouth agape. "How about if it contains the words 'will you' or 'marry me'?"

Kurt's mouth opened and then closed, then opened again. He looked like a fish out of water. His crystal blue eyes were focused on the simple white gold round cut infinity band; 5 carats of pave set diamonds sparkled along every side, catching to light beautifully.

"Is… is that mine?" Kurt's voice trembled and he reached out hesitantly to touch the box yelping when Puck closed it suddenly, the box top catching on his fingers. Kurt glared at him. He wanted his ring.

"It is yours," Puck said. "But only if you realize I come with it." He sounded just the tiniest bit uncertain and Kurt's heart filled with love.

Kurt's face split into a wide smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He threw himself against Puck, tears of happiness pricking behind his eyes. "You're mine."

Puck slid the ring onto Kurt's slender finger. "And you're mine."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

I want to say Thank You to everyone who reviewed, read, put it on favorites… Thank you very much! It is something that made me happy. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Nothing fits!" Kurt cried, flopping down on the bed, his feet dangling off the edge wildly. He sucked his breath in and tried once more to get the zipper of his pants done up. "Are you sure you haven't been shrinking my clothes in the wash? I told you they needed to be dry cleaned, handled with care, but no, you insist on budgeting!" He spat out the last word with distaste.

Puck grinned, his eyes shifting momentarily from the television to Kurt's flushed face. "You're almost five months Kurt, you couldn't have thought you'd squeeze through your entire pregnancy without buying maternity jeans." Kurt scowled, winded from his efforts. "Did you?"

"I hate you." He sat up angrily, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe I should just call my dad right now and tell him you knocked me up!"

"Unless you want to be widowed before you even make it to the alter, I suggest you not do that." Puck got up and went over to the bureau. He rifled through the drawers until he came across a pair of Kurt's black yoga pants. "Here."

If possible Kurt's expression turned darker. "So I'm going to be the typical fat ass pregnant man who has to stuff his fat ass into stretch pants? I'd rather die!" He exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms wide.

"You wore these all the time; before you were pregnant I might add."

"Because I know you liked how my butt looked in them!" Kurt lifted himself up on to one elbow. "Now, I don't want to wear them. I want to wear my Escada jeans with the Swarovski crystals!"

"You're ass looks good, fat or not." Uh-oh - wrong thing to say.

"Now I'm fat! Unbelievable!" Kurt cried, "I am not fat, I'm pregnant! And whose fault is that, jar head? Who couldn't assemble a suitable amount of brain cells to remember to use protection?"

"Baby," Puck crawled on top of Kurt, careful to brace his weight on his legs. "I know you're worried about Ryan, but no matter how long you take to get dressed we're still going to have to be at the doctor's office at two and the diagnosis is not going to change no matter what time we get there."

"That is not what this is about." Kurt kept his head firmly to the left, refusing to make eye contact. "This is about you impregnating me and making fun of my fat ass!"

Puck turned Kurt's head to face him, despite Kurt's initial resistance. "We have to go, Kurt."

Kurt took a shuddering breath, tears leaking out of his luminous eyes to trail into his hair. "You've seen him, Noah." His voice was soft. "He's so thin and frail. Most of the time he doesn't even have enough strength to hold RJ - whatever the doctor has to say, I know it won't be good."

"So you want to hide out in here?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just know I don't want to hear the doctor say it." He shut his eyes. "If I hear it then it will be real and I don't want to know."

"What happened to not giving up hope, Kurt?"

"Do you know yesterday, RJ was crying in his high chair. Seth and I were cooking, so Ryan got up to get him." Kurt shivered. "If I hadn't come up behind him, he would've dropped him, right on the tiled floor, Noah! His face…he looked so anguished and horrified and I didn't know what to say. Imagine not having the strength to hold your baby." Kurt's hand moved up to his little mound of a belly, rubbing absently. "I can't go…"

"Imagine going to a doctor's appointment that will literally tell you whether you'll live to see you son's first steps or whether you need to pick out a casket and get your affairs in order." Puck didn't want to be cruel but Kurt had to understand how important it was to be there for Ryan at this moment. "Ryan has always been there for you, in your toughest times. Don't you think it's time you return the favor?" Kurt went still under him and then nodded slowly. "So, yoga pants?"

Kurt took the garment and slid the pants on as soon as Puck climbed off of him. "I know I'm being selfish and I'm sorry but I'm just scared." He wiped at his eyes wearily. "Seems like all I ever do is cry, huh?"

"It's okay to be scared." Puck kissed his forehead. "But it's not okay to hide." He stood up and extended his hand to a now fully dressed Kurt, "Let's go."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Seth pushed the door open, precariously balancing a wriggling RJ on one hip and a breakfast tray in another. Ryan was awake, smiling weakly as he came in, still dressed in a white undershirt and the blue sweats he slept in. It was physically painful for Seth to see the way his bones stuck out prominently. His blue eyes seemed so big now that all of his hair was gone. Ryan's hair hadn't fallen out with the chemo instead it had shed gradually until it lay in several thin clumps around his head. They'd decided to shave it all off.

"Morning, Dad!" Seth forced a cheerfulness he didn't feel into his voice. RJ immediately held out his chubby arms to Ryan as soon as Seth handed the other man his breakfast tray. The little boy had grown so attached to his dad, being that they kept roughly the same hours, the chemo making Ryan too weak to stay awake most days and too drained to move on others.

"Morning," His voice was hoarse but not with sleep. He had spent the better part of the night vomiting and being racked with dry heaves. "This looks delicious!" He exaggerated his voice for RJ's benefit and the baby gazed up at him thrilled, his mouth open to proudly display his four teeth.

It wasn't long until his chubby fingers made a grab for Ryan's strawberry toast. Seth pulled him back. "No, that's for Dad, RJ, you had your breakfast."

"I can't blame the kid, I've seen that mashed up horror he has to eat." Ryan made a face. "If I were him I'd be looking to score some decent food too." He broke off half his toast and held it out to a delighted RJ. Seth batted the offering away, pushing Ryan's hand back toward his plate.

"Eat." Seth said quietly, trying to distract the baby. Ryan had been eating less and less as the days went by. "Today is important…for all of us. I want you to keep your strength up."

"Did you speak to Kurt?"

Seth nodded. "He said he and Noah would be there on time."

"I can't believe they've gone this long without telling Burt. He's going to go ballistic when he finds out."

"At least they're engaged." Seth defended. "That's something."

"Yeah, that's good." Ryan smiled faintly. "I haven't seen them much these days. How is Kurt? The pregnancy not wearing him out?"

"He's doing great, he's actually showing now! He's bigger than I was at four and a half months."  
Seth declined to mention that Kurt had been over quite frequently, passing by after work and picking things up to bring back to Noah's apartment. Ryan had slept through almost every visit.

"You know," Ryan's smile dimmed. "I never asked you how it was when you were pregnant with RJ."

Seth bounced the baby on his lap. "It was alright. I didn't have any of the morning sickness or dizzy spells Kurt has. It was all mostly smooth sailing for me." Seth wrinkled his nose. "But I did develop a huge addiction to McDonalds egg McMuffins." He tickled RJ's tummy. "Probably because this guy was such a porker."

"Were you…" Ryan moistened his lips. "Do you think you would have ever told me about him, if I hadn't shown up that day?'

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Seth bit his lip. "I keep telling myself that I would have. I mean, the whole reason why I was in New York was because I was trying to decide whether or not to tell you."

"What about the panel?"

"That was cancelled ages ago, Dan just kept hoping he'd convince me to actually do it." Seth looked at him earnestly. "I wanted to tell you though but when I kept remembering, seeing you with that guy…" He gulped. The memory still hurt him badly, even now that he knew walking into their apartment and seeing Ryan in bed with another man had been staged.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said.

Seth nodded distractedly, he didn't want to hear apologies. "I never asked before, but… who was he?"

"A friend of mine at the firm," Ryan swallowed with difficulty, washing down the small bite of toast with orange juice while Seth watched. "I told him that I needed to break up with someone but didn't know how. We came up with that between us."

"Right." Seth looked away, barely aware of RJ's fingers tugging at his hair painfully.

Ryan sat up slowly and put a hand against his arm. Seth flinched at the touch. "I'm sorry Seth, if I've never said I was, I am. I should have never put you through that despite what I was feeling. I should have talked to you."

The younger man made a choked sound of agreement, nestling himself against Ryan's side, the baby between them. "Just hurry up and get better so I can kick your ass properly."

"Now there's incentive." Ryan laughed and then broke off in a fit of coughs.

Seth pulled away, reluctantly taking away the barely touched tray at Ryan's request. He knew it couldn't be helped, that the chemotherapy stole away his appetite and made him throw up whatever Ryan forced himself to eat, but it still pained him. Felt like a personal rejection when he saw RJ slobbering happily on the toast, jam smeared across his chubby cheeks.

"Do you want me to take him downstairs with me?" Seth asked.

Ryan shook his head, his eyes never leaving his son and for a moment Seth was hit with a bolt of jealousy. He did want them to be together , as a family but a small part of him, an angry and selfish part of him thought that if this was really it, the final days of Ryan's life, he wanted them all to himself.

"Appointment's in an hour." Seth reminded on his way to the door. "I'll be back to help you get ready."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The doctor's office was cold and sterile. Despite the designer's best attempts at making the room seem warm and inviting, the neutral color ones did nothing to disguise the lingering smell of antiseptic in the air. Kurt fidgeted in the padded chair watching every second tic by slowly on the clock until Puck squeezed his arm reassuringly.

They were all lined up, Seth, Ryan, Noah and himself, seated in identical chairs in front of Dr. Vanderbilt's desk. Seth was staring ahead blankly, his brown gaze seemingly fixed on a spot on the wall just past the doctor's bent head. Ryan was staring at his lap, looking at his and Seth's entwined fingers atop his legs.

Kurt was grateful that RJ was asleep. For some reason, he didn't think Ryan would want him to be awake if the news came back negatively. It was irrational to others, but Kurt could look at his brother and understand the reasons why.

The doctor cleared his throat and four heads snapped to attention.

"Alright, Ryan, going over your most recent blood work and looking at your marrow cell count, I would say, and this is all preliminary evaluation, you understand that of course. But," The doctor smiled. "There appears to be no cancerous cells active. You're in remission."

Kurt felt like he was hearing every word the doctor was saying as if he were under water. The blood rushing in his head slowed down the moment and heightened the fear, but through it all, through the confusion and apprehension he heard the word 'remission'. He saw Ryan's head jerk back with surprise, heard the choked happiness of Seth's voice before he turned to squeeze Ryan in a tight hug.

"If there's no activity for five years, usually after a second episode, that means you're likely to survive well after middle age." Doctor Vanderbilt added. But no one was listening. Kurt was too busy hugging Ryan, despite Seth already having him wrapped in his arms. All three of them were crying while Puck looked on with a wide grin covering his face. Finally, when Kurt stepped back and Seth reached for tissues, Puck clapped Ryan on the back heartily.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Ryan began, "I don't even have the words…"

"We did this, Ryan, I didn't do anything on my own. You're the one who fought this and won." The doctor closed his clipboard. "Though I'd love to say we'll never have to see each other in this office again, I can't. You still have follow up. I want you back here at least once every two weeks to start with." He grinned. "You got that?

"He will definitely be back here." Seth nodded furiously, answering before Ryan even had the chance. "Trust me."

Vanderbilt smiled kindly. "I guess I'll leave you all to it then." He headed for the door. "Stay as long as you like, I know this is an overwhelming moment for everyone involved."

RJ chose that moment to wake up, crying furiously at the cheers that had awoken him. Seth wiped his eyes and reached for his baby, taking him out of the stroller and pressing him against his chest, until his sobs ceased. RJ looked around curiously, brightening when he saw his Dad next to him and gave a toothy smile. Ryan enfolded them both in a reverent embrace.

Kurt watched misty-eyed, Puck's arms around him comfortingly as the little family embraced. They deserved to be happy, Kurt thought, and now they would get the chance to be. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Kurt jumped answering it hurriedly.

"What in the Sam Hill happened to Ryan's phone?" Burt's voice demanded angrily. "I've been calling that boy for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry Dad!" Kurt struggled not to laugh. He just felt giddy with happiness. In all the elation they'd forgotten to call Burt. His dad knew that Ryan would get his results today and by the sound of it was chomping at the bit to know what the prognosis was.

"Well?"

"Listen to this and tell me what you think the results were." Kurt held the phone out to Ryan and signaled for everyone to cheer. They all gave a resounding whoop and Kurt could hear the emotional laughter from the other end of the phone even though it wasn't pressed to his ear. He brought the phone back to him.

"Then he's all fixed up?"

"He's going to be just fine Dad." Kurt grinned, letting Ryan steal the phone away.

"Maybe we should let him know I knocked his baby boy up." Puck suggested, his hand covering Kurt's belly. "Chances are he's so happy, he won't kill me."

"My dad will have to accept I'm not a child anymore." Kurt snickered. "Besides, this is Ryan's moment. I just want us all to be happy." Ryan was still gaunt but his eyes sparkled and Kurt knew it would only be a matter of time before he put on weight and was back physically to how he was before. Seth also looked different. He looked light hearted, like an invisible burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Kurt saw the absence of lines on his face and saw, for the first time, how much Ryan's illness had affected Seth. The younger man had been the one with his brother day to day this time and he had borne the weight of uncertainty and fear. Kurt watched Ryan and Seth kiss and beamed, leaning back into Puck. That was what happy looked like.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck's first view of Lima, Ohio was unimpressive. When he and Kurt got off the plane and into the airport the town looked like any other random bumblefuck, USA he'd ever seen or heard about. It was all green grass and cute little houses. A stray dog was peeing on the lawn when they stepped into their rental car. Puck grinned, so this place did have some similarities with the big apple.

"Remember," Kurt was saying. "You're going to tell my dad I'm not feeling well and he'll check on me but I'll be under the covers. And this," He motioned to his protruding stomach, "Will be hidden." He munched happily on a granola bar, savoring his treat before he swallowed. "So when you two go fishing you have to tell him, otherwise it's going to become very obvious when he gets home and sees me."

Puck stared at him. "You do realize your old man is going to kill me, tie cement blocks around my ankles and dump me in the fucking river don't you?"

Kurt giggled. "Don't be such a worry wart. You'll be fine." He brushed away crumbs from his lap. "My Dad loves you; you have nothing to worry about."

"Your dad called last week and when I answered your phone he said 'Noah who? I thought you two would've broken up by now'."

"That's just his raw sense of humor." Kurt explained.

"He asked me if I was enjoying the nightlife."

"He was curious about the city."

"He basically accused me of being an alcoholic in training."

"Again, he was trying to make a joke," Kurt peered out the window, gazing at the restaurants they passed. "Babe?"

"Hm?' Puck was focused on his GPS's voice telling him to turn right in three miles otherwise he would have heard that tone of Kurt's; the one he used when he was going to ask for something inconvenient, but Puck was focused on his directions. Kurt was horrible at giving directions. The guy knew where he was going but tended to tell Puck when to turn only after they had passed the exit or just as they were about to pass it. After numerous near fatal collisions Puck decided the safer option was to stick with his automated system.

"You think we can stop somewhere before we go to my house? I'm starving."

Puck struggled not to remind Kurt that he had eaten at the airport. Kurt may not remember his fare but Puck's wallet sure did. Damn airport food. "Drive thru?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I want to go to the Olive Garden. I've been dying for some shrimp linguini alfredo." He clapped his hands in remembrance. "Oh! And those bread sticks, I want like six of those, they taste so good! So buttery and warm and garlicky."

"Garlicky?" Puck winced. "We have to meet your Dad in two hours. Don't you want to be safely out of sight and in bed before he comes home? In case he comes home early?"

"No," Kurt pouted. His gaze was turning mutinous and Puck knew he'd have to give in. Kurt was set to two speeds lately, brilliantly happy and fucking pissed. "I want to eat now because I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself and our baby if I don't feed it soon!"

"Okay, okay." Puck punched in the appropriate destination into his GPS after searching for the nearest Olive Garden, which just happened to be fifteen minutes out of their way. He made a u-turn in a shopping plaza. The things you do for the person you love, he thought as he crossed over double lines, this was definitely fucking illegal.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So Puke, have-"

"It's Puck." Puck corrected Burt tiredly. The older man had been calling him Puke since they set sail. Puck was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. No shit. His mind chimed.

"Your last name ain't Pukeman?"

"No." Puck looked at the bright blue sky and the dark bodies of birds silhouetted against it. Ordinarily, he could be a big nature guy, having a best friend who went hiking practically every weekend had taught Puck to appreciate the simple beauty of the outdoors. To breathe in deep and feel the difference of the natural world as compared to the smoggy city he called home. Ordinarily, Puck thought he would have thoroughly enjoyed this trip, but Burt had seemed to revert back to his grumpier self - a snarky updated version that made fun of him - but still an asshole. Puck didn't think he would ever find the right place to work the sentence 'I got your son pregnant' into their non existent friendly conversation.

"Well, I was never any really god at names." Burt shrugged, but kept his line steady.

"Sure you weren't." Puck muttered.

Burt cast him a smug look and then his line jumped. The older man got to his feet with the practiced ease of a fisherman and slowly but surely reeled in his catch. A big, silver fish wriggled at the end of the line and Puck watch in amazement as Burt grasped the wriggling body firmly and threw it on the deck.

"Aren't you going to throw it back?" Puck watched the fish flop helplessly.

"Nope, going to eat fried fish tonight," Burt's eyes narrowed. "What? Don't tell me you're one of those PEPA activists. You think I hurt the fish's feelings?"

"First of all it's PETA," Puck glared. "And second, it was just a question."

"Go pack it away in the cooler." Burt commanded, already recasting his line. "I don't think you'll be catching anything today so I'll just take over."

Puck could feel Burt's eyes on him as he reluctantly picked up the wheezing fish, jumping when it gave one last hard thrash before it died. Somberly, he threw it into the cooler and poured ice over it. Rest in peace, Flipper, he thought and then smirked at his own cleverness.

"You know, Pukeman, all of this fishing gets me thinking about things."

It's fucking Puckerman you stupid old bastard Puck shouted inwardly but didn't rise to the bait. "Thinking about what?"

"You've been with my boy how long now? Nine months and then some," Puck was a bit startled at his accuracy and nodded. " And you can't even catch a fish."

"Who gives a fu-" Puck stopped himself. "I'm aware of my fishing limitations."

"What if Kurt was waiting at home, nothing to eat, depending on you bringing home fish for dinner?" Burt reached into his smaller cooler and took out a beer. "My boy would have gone hungry tonight."

Puck rolled his eyes. He could see where Kurt had inherited his melodrama. "I would have just taken him out to eat."

"That's not the point." Burt took a long pull from his beer bottle and the fact that Burt didn't offer Puck one wasn't lost on him.

"I'm a fireman." Puck enunciated as if he were speaking to a small child. "Not a fisherman."

"That's the bit that worries me." Burt sighed, adjusting the rim of his ball cap. "My boy has had it tough growing up, and I know you city people don't have sympathy for the poor little rich boy story, but that story is true and it's his. I may have given him everything he wanted but he never had the one thing he wanted most and that was acceptance."

"Burt, I know about all this-"

"You don't know squat, boy! I was the one who was there every trip to the emergency room; I'm the one who broke out the first aid kit and bandages, not you." Burt's gaze was fixed solely on the horizon, not bothering to look at the younger man next to him. "Kurt, no matter how bad he got it, insisted he would go back to school… I wanted to home school him, hire a tutor, anything." He sighed. "But with Ryan sick, and paying for a specialist, the insurance not covering him…well, even King Midas would've felt the hole in my wallet." He paused, took another gulp of beer. "I used to think that Kurt was strong, I was proud of him for going back day after day even with the bullying - I thought it made him more of a man to face his aggressors. I was wrong. I should have seen that going to that school left him with more scars on the inside that could never be healed than the ones the outside. The ones that faded. I should've been there, and known what it was doing to him. I can't change the past now, but I can change the future."

"Now, I'll be there." Puck stated firmly. "You have my word I won't leave or hurt your son."

"You can't promise that." Burt spat.

"Yes, I can." Puck shifted uncomfortably on his chair, he had never discussed such private feelings with a stranger before. He felt like a wuss but he felt like Burt needed to know how deep his feelings ran for Kurt. "Because I love your son ."

Burt snorted. "You think you can protect him with all that fru fru pink love shit? That frilly words like that will comfort him when you don't come home?" Burt laughed humorlessly. "Face the facts, Puckerman, you're a fireman. Every time that alarm sounds you don't know if you're coming back. Kurt doesn't know if you're coming back." Puck stayed silent; he had nothing to say because it was true. Burt sighed. "Listen kid, I don't have anything against you; hell, I kind of like you - any man who could put up with the shit I've thrown at you all day and not try and deck me because he cares for my son is a good guy. But…Kurt, when he does settle down, I need him to have someone he can depend on. He needs that."

"He can depend on me."

"I don't think so." There was a note of sadness in Burt's voice.

Puck glared at the beer bottle in Burt's fingers, watched the fat drops of condensation roll down the brown glass as the anger built inside of him. He got to his feet and stomped over to the railing, adrenaline coursing through his veins, he turned to face the other man. "Kurt and I are getting married."

"What in the Hell!" Burt dropped his line, jumping to his feet. "Over your dead body!"

"We're having a baby." Puck might as well put it all out there. The silence that followed was swift. Burt stared at him, his mouth pressing into a thin line.

"What did you just say?" Burt took a couple of steps forward and Puck faltered. He could kick this guy's ass hands down, but then he'd have to go home to Kurt and explain. Puck deliberately relaxed his body. He'd let the old man swing first, maybe even a second or a third and then he'd stomp him.

"I said that Kurt and I, we're getting married and having a baby." Puck held his ground stubbornly even as Burt came to stand in front of him, nose to nose. "So whatever disrespectful bullshit you have to say about me, it doesn't matter."

Burt looked at Puck for a moment, his head cocked to one side, his eyes squinting gravely and then slowly grinned. It was not the friendly smiles of performers but the eerie carved grins of jack o lanterns. Puck had about two seconds to consider this before Burt lunged at him. He held still, bracing himself for the punch, but it never came. Instead, in a quick move that took Puck by surprise, Burt hoisted him against his chest and tossed him overboard.

Puck came up sputtering and choking on the salty water, gasping to get his breath after swallowing a mouthful of dirty water. He shook his head, sending water droplets flying in all directions. "FUCKING HELL, BURT!" He yelled, outraged.

Burt stared down at him from the railing, looking very pleased with himself.

"What if I couldn't swim?" Puck yelled up at him, he slapped at the water in frustration. "You crazy bastard, you could've killed me!"

"If I wanted to kill you Puckerman, you'd be dead." Burt considered him for a moment. "Now quit being a baby and grab on to the lifesaver."

Puck trod water, thinking furiously. When he got back on board he was going to kill that bastard, Kurt's beloved Dad or not. "Burt! So throw the fucking lifesaver down."

Burt disappeared and came back, dragging his lawn chair behind him. He sat down heavily and peered down at Puck. "In due time, Puckerman; for now I've got some fishing to do."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt was waiting nervously in the living room, filing his nails, stopping every few minutes to pull back the curtains and stare at the empty street. Kurt hoped the talk was going well, he really didn't think he could handle having his Dad and Noah at odds. Especially now, he smoothed his hand down his bump, obvious in the linen sheath he had changed into, it was important for them all to get along. Kurt was just about to get a snack in the kitchen when he heard the sound of his dad's truck turning into the driveway. He leapt up and opened the door excitedly.

Noah was exiting from the truck bed and Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion, why would he be sitting in the - oh my god he was wet and covered in seaweed and other random plant life. He also looked furious and miserable.

Kurt turned to his dad, jaw clenched, crying, "What happened?"

Burt looked down at Kurt's burgeoning belly disbelievingly. "I think I could ask you the same thing."

Kurt crossed his arms defensively. "What did you do to him?"

Burt shouldered his way past Kurt into the house. He shrugged, shucking off his boots. "Not my fault if the boy couldn't find his sea legs and went overboard."

"Noah, are you okay?" Kurt brushed off the random green plants hastily. "I'm so sorry."

Puck shied away. "It's fine, Kurt. You had nothing to do with this."

"You can't be thinking about marrying this boy, Kurt." Burt watched them through narrowed eyes. "He's all wrong for you."

"Dad! We're getting married okay?" Kurt declared. "You can't just go around dumping my fiancé overboard like some crazy person!"

"Fiancé is it now?" Burt sneered. "Funny, I thought any decent man, a proper gentleman, would ask the father first for permission."

"He is a gentleman dad! You refuse to even try and get to know him!" Kurt's voice was rising and Puck placed an arm around him comfortingly. "Since day one you have been this horrid version of yourself! And I let you act that way because I thought you were just a concerned father, but now I see you're just an overbearing dick!"

"You watch your mouth!" Burt took a warning step forward. "Don't think for a second I'll let you speak to me that way."

"Oh what are you going to do, spank me?" Kurt taunted. "Leave the dramatics to me, Father. You don't have the presence to pull them off!"

"Hey," Puck rubbed his back. "Calm down, okay? All of this stress isn't good for the baby." On impulse he let his hand settle on top of Kurt's stomach, stroking it gently. Burt followed the movement his eyes going wide. He'd momentarily forgotten the real issue at hand and was now smacked in the face with a brutal reminder.

"Kurt, how in the hell are you pregnant?" Burt bellowed seeing red over Puck's concerned ministrations to his son.

Kurt put both hands on his hips. "Well, I didn't think I'd have to explain to you the mechanics of sex but I'll gladly give it a try!"

"I know how," Burt shuddered then shook the mental image away quickly. "I meant, how in the hell could you be so stupid?"

Kurt gasped, inhaling sharply. The words hurt him more than he ever thought possible. His father didn't want his grandchild, didn't accept the man he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was too much. He could feel the tears welling up before they spilled out of his eyes. His stomach roiled unpleasantly. With a sob, Kurt pulled away from Puck and dashed up the stairs into the guest bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Kurt felt so pitiful as he sank to the tiled floor, hot tears rushing down his face, and then he felt…sick? He scrambled on his knees to hunch over the toilet. The first heave hit him immediately and he vomited his lunch into the basin. His head spun as he was racked by several dry heaves. The baby obviously did not appreciate the fighting. His morning sickness was back with a vengeance.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt tensed. He was in no shape for round two with his father. Kurt moaned pitifully at the sound of Puck's questioning voice on the other side.

"Noah." Kurt croaked and the door immediately swung open. Kurt closed his eyes against another bout of nausea. He heard Noah's hurried footsteps to him.

"It's okay." Puck sank to his knees automatically behind Kurt; he blanketed the smaller man's back as he rubbed Kurt's shoulders soothingly. "Breath in and out, slowly okay baby? Deep breaths; in through your nose, out through your mouth." This wasn't the first time Kurt had suffered like this.

Kurt nodded sluggishly, breathing in measured intakes like Puck was, his own breathing pattern following the older mans.

Puck flushed the toilet, eliminating most of the mess.

"I'm gross." Kurt said pitifully, tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes. His mouth felt sour and gritty and his nausea was not letting up anytime soon. Once, at Puck's apartment Kurt had camped in front of the toilet for almost an hour. Puck had come in with a blanket, wrapping them both in it, and had brought ginger tea while Kurt battled the worst of the nausea and vomited.

"Shh. You're beautiful." Puck stroked the damp hair at Kurt's temple, he could feel the slender body tensing, knew that Kurt was going to heave soon.

"What's…?" Burt said from the doorway. He looked uncomfortable.

Kurt shook his head against the edge of the bowl. "Make him leave…I can't …" He whispered weakly.

"Just go, Burt." Puck said. Burt looked like he was going to protest, took a step forward. "For now," Puck amended. "Just go for now."

The older man nodded, casting one last look at his son bent over the toilet before going downstairs despondently.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck turned the light on in the kitchen and jumped. Burt was sitting at the polished table, a mug of coffee in his hands. He wondered what the older man was sitting in the dark. Puck walked over to the little jars lined up against the counter top and began lifting the lids one by one.

"You know, if you're looking for something, you could just ask me where it is." Burt said dryly, staring down at his cold coffee.

Puck eyed him suspiciously. "I was looking for ginger tea or chamomile. It, um, calms Kurt's stomach."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in bed now, not so nauseous anymore but he feels weak." Puck shifted uncomfortably. "So which jar?"

"Seventh one down should have chamomile."

"Thanks." Puck mumbled, quickly filling the tea pot with water and setting it on the ceramic stove top.

Burt looked away. "The guest room or his bedroom?"

"The guest." Puck responded flatly, he didn't care if Burt was angry the Kurt was in his bed.

"I'm not an asshole, Puck." Burt said suddenly.

"Alright," Puck gazed at the metal pot, hoping against hope that it would start whistling soon.

"Or a dick."

"You threw me overboard, Burt." Puck shook his head in amazement. "Who the fuck does that?"

"An angry father does that, Puck." Burt answered solemnly. "And I have a feeling you'd do worse if some guy does that to your child."

Puck thought about that, selecting Kurt's favored mug and depositing the tea bag inside, draping the string over the rim. "Still…"

"I'm not excusing what I did, both at the dock and at home with Kurt. Had reasons…stupid but well intentioned reasons…" His fingers clenched on the mug and he met Puck's incredulous eyes. "But when I'm wrong I say I'm wrong."

That had to be the most roundabout apology Puck had ever heard in his whole life but looking at the older man now, seeing the stress lines in his face and the red eyes, he knew it was the closest thing to an apology Burt Hummel had ever given in his entire life.

"Apology accepted, Burt."

"That's it?"

"Sure." Puck shrugged. "You're my kid's grandfather. What kind of dad would I be if I held a grudge?" He came beside the table, leaning back against the marble countertop of the island. "Besides, I learned a long time ago that holding grudges gets you nowhere and gives you a lot of shit."

"Wise words." Burt said.

The pot whistled and Puck pushed away from the counter to pour the boiling water into the cup, on top of the tea bag.

"You think he'll maybe want to see me?" Burt asked hopefully.

Puck hesitated and then smiled resolutely. "Sure." He extended the steaming cup to Burt. "I've got to take a shower anyway." His clothes had partially dried in a salty, caked mess.

Burt took the cup, his eyes glowing amused. " Thanks, Pukeman." He grinned at Puck.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

The room was dim when Burt pushed open the door, the shades drawn against the dying sunlight. He immediately made out a huddled shape under the bed sheets. Kurt stirred when he heard the door open, turning gingerly, "Noah…" His voice faded when he saw his father standing at the foot of the bed instead.

"I brought you some chamomile tea." He held out the cup but Kurt made no move to take it, just continued staring up at him. "Your fiancé says it helps calm your stomach."

Kurt accepted the peace offering, taking the cup between his trembling hands as he propped himself up on the bed.

Burt sat down on the desk chair wearily. He watched Kurt take tentative sips for a few moments. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Why do you hate him?" Kurt asked. It pained him to even say it but Burt's dislike of Noah had become obvious, even to him.

"I don't hate him, Kurt, I actually like him. He reminds me of myself in my day. Full of gumption and determination. I like that he can control his anger." Burt chuckled. "Which is more than I could say of myself when I was his age. I would've knocked me flat on my ass if I was him by now."

"He wouldn't do that." Kurt said softly, fingers playing across the bedspread. "He knows how important you are to me."

"I, unfortunately, didn't show him the same consideration."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a dick."

Kurt flushed, reminded of his earlier outburst. "Dad, I didn't mean that-"

"No. You're right Kurt. I am – was - a dick. I was so scared of the past that I let it get in the way of your future."

"Past?" Kurt was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You were young, Kurt, you don't remember your mom much and that's okay. But when she died, I felt like a part of me had died as well. It's the worst kind of pain, losing someone you love so young."

Understanding dawned. "You don't want me to go through the same thing?"

Burt shook his head, rubbing over his face tiredly. "The minute I heard your voice over the phone, the excitement and the little bit of fear, I knew that you had fallen in love. That's not an easy thing for a father to accept but when I found out what Noah did for a living… it's dangerous Kurt, but you have to know that I was just worried about you."

"No one can predict the future, Dad. I could die in two hours." Kurt stopped Burt's protests. "Yes, I know Noah has a dangerous job but he loves it, dad, and he saves people every day. He changes lives and…many people depend on him."

"But what about you, Kurt?" Burt asked. "I don't like the idea of you waiting up until all hours, scared out of your mind and alone."

"I don't wait up." Kurt corrected. "I know he'll do everything he can to make sure he comes home safely to me and if…if he doesn't, I can be strong." Kurt's voice thinned. "If one day he doesn't come back, then… I'll know he died loving me. Every time Noah leaves he kisses me and tells me he loves me. It doesn't matter if we're fighting or annoyed at each other. I always say it back because really, after I love you, what else is there left to say?"

"That kind of pain…I don't think you know how hard it is."

"Then let me ask you something, Dad. " Kurt sat up, leaning forward intently. "If you had known Mom was going to die so soon , the first time you saw her, would you have just walked away? Never gotten to know her, never fallen in love with her?'

"No! Your mom, in the short time she was with me gave me the best years of my life." Burt replied intensely. "She gave me you. No matter how much it hurt after…I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Exactly," Kurt gave him a serene smile, settled back down against the pillows and resumed sipping his hot tea. "That's the way I feel about Noah."

Burt was stunned. Kurt wasn't his little boy anymore, some how when Burt hadn't been paying attention, somewhere between playing with his Barbie dolls and fiddling under the hood of a car, Kurt had grown into a man. A man intelligent enough to make his own decisions and strong enough to face any consequences.

Burt nodded to himself sadly, he couldn't help but feel as if he was losing something precious. "I'll let you rest a bit then, Kurt. Don't want to tire my grandbaby out."

Kurt eyes sparkled with tears, his hand going to his belly as he smiled widely.

"I'll see you in a few." Burt moved toward the door.

"Dad!" Kurt called out. Burt turned around and Kurt gave him a watery smile. "The Deadliest Catch marathon is on today right?"

Burt nodded.

"Well, Noah's a big fan." Kurt looked at him hopefully. "Maybe he'd want to watch it with you? "

"I'll be sure to ask." Burt gave him a warm smile as he shut the door.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"This place is snobby." Puck remarked, averting his eyes from the chirpy receptionist. The entire waiting room was done up in silk blue and white linens. Puck felt like he was on a Caribbean island commercial.

"It's the absolute best." Quinn replied icily flipping her blonde hair back. "Anyway if we had waited for you to find a suitable doctor for Kurt he would have delivered without one, probably in the tub at your apartment."

"Hey, I actually did some research on that and many doctors think that homebirths are relaxing-"

"No." Kurt shook his head, horrified. "No tub."

"But the magazine said-"

"Oh. My. God. Honestly, just enjoy your complimentary champagne before I bludgeon you to death with my heel." Quinn got up and walked to the bulletin board where Brittany was seriously studying the pictures of delivered babies.

"Wow, thank you, ladies and gentlemen Quinn Fabray, the bitch will be here all night." Puck gave mock applause and Kurt giggled.

"She is right though, this guy has delivered tons of pregnant men safely." Kurt tapped the pamphlet. "I like him and Quinn is right, I'm pushing five months and we still don't have a doctor."

"This Archibald guy better be the best, he's charging a ridiculous amount and doesn't take any insurance."

Kurt shrugged. "I can pay his fee."

"No." Puck insisted. "I'll pay the troll."

"Why do you feel like you have to pay for everything? You've paid for everything the entire time we were together." Kurt frowned. "We're supposed to be partners."

"It's my child. I want to pay."

"Uh, hello?" Kurt pointed a manicured nail to his stomach. " It's my baby as well."

"I wouldn't mind having you both pay me!" A deep voice laughed behind them. They both turned to see a young man , reddish brown hair artfully styled. There was no way to describe him other than pretty. He had light blue eyes, a straight nose and a full, well shaped mouth. Kurt and Puck both looked down at his extended hand doubtfully. "I'm Nate, Doctor Archibald to be exact!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Hell, no," Puck shook his head. "This guy isn't a day over ten." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "We're going with Burt's pick."

"Puck!" Kurt cried, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Doctor, he's just a bit over protective of us."

"I assure you that I'm well past ten years old but that's irrelevant." Doctor Archibald laughed. "I am a doctor but my father is the one who sees the patients. I'm just assisting for now; building up my experience."

Puck gave a sigh of relief as an older man, about fifty years old came to the door. This he could deal with. He noticed Brittany mooning over the young doctor and even the ice queen Quinn looked flushed. Nate followed his gaze and grinned.

"No need to worry about the virtue of your friends." He held up his left hand and Puck was surprised he had the strength to lift it with that massive rock on his ring finger. "I've been happily married for seven years now."

"No shit." Puck squinted at Nate trying to decipher his age then just gave up. "How old are you?"

"Twenty seven," Nate beamed. "We were high school sweet hearts."

"How touching." Puck replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." Nate sighed. Either not hearing the biting note in Puck's voice or choosing to ignore it. "Chuck and I think it's pretty romantic."

"Right," Puck tugged Kurt toward the door. "See ya later, guy."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Archibald Senior was everything Puck expected to find in a doctor. He was warm while remaining distant and slightly stuffy. He exuded an air of authority and knowledge as he examined Kurt and Puck couldn't ask for more. Well, he could ask for a lower price tag but that was beside the point.

"Mr. Hummel, you haven't been to a physician since becoming pregnant?"

Kurt shook his head guiltily. They just hadn't found the time. Kurt had his busiest season around valentines and mother's day and Puck was working overtime. Their schedules hadn't been in sync for awhile and Kurt hadn't wanted to go alone.

The doctor tsked and made a note on his chart.

Puck was starting to get irritated with the tsking but had let it slide for the past hour. He had been too captivated by his child's heart beat filling the room and the blurry images on the monitor. The doctor picked up the sonogram wand once more and pressed it to the side of Kurt's stomach, grumbling to himself as he stared at the images on the screen.

Kurt was starting to get nervous, his hand squeezing Puck's harder the longer the doctor remained silent. Puck was just about to rip the doctor a new one when the man stopped and gave a triumphant "Aha!"

"What? What is it?" Kurt's voice was worried and frantic. "Is he okay?" He broke off uncertain. "Or she, is she okay?"

The doctor laughed. "I think you should be asking if they are okay."

Puck froze and Kurt's hand went limp in his.

"They?" Puck asked, he felt a rush of exhilaration shoot through him.

"Yes. I was a bit perturbed because I only detected one heart beat upon first examination but during the sonogram I was detecting a lot of limbs. Right over here," The doctor pointed to the still on the screen. "There, it appears that one is sleeping on top of the other. That's why I picked up one heart beat, that and the fact that I was only expecting to find just one." He looked over at Kurt. "You look to be normal size for 21 weeks with a single pregnancy but you are in fact carrying twins."

"Yes!" Puck shouted gleefully.

"Oh my God, no!" Kurt said.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

What do you think? Review please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"If you don't know whether the babies are boys or girls how am I supposed to know what color clothes to buy?" Britney seemed genuinely confused and then distressed. "What if it's two boys, a boy can't wear pink!"

Mercedes smirked casting a glance in Kurt's direction. He was wearing a pale pink smock. "Course not, Brit."

"I have a registry at this place for a reason. I'll handle the clothes and things." Kurt reasoned. "You guys stick to the furniture. Oh, Brit!" He looked to his left and pointed excitedly. "That's the Dutailier glider and it's in burgundy leather! That's the one I want!"

Britney looked down at the tag and her eyes went wide. "Kurt! This is 1, 179 dollars."

"I know!" Kurt squealed. "Fashionable and affordable."

"Maybe for you!" Britney gaped. "But I cut hair for a living!"

"Says the girl who bought a five hundred dollar pair of jeans yesterday?"

"Choices like that are exactly why I can't afford your glider!" Britney retorted.

"What about you?" Kurt looked at Mercedes. "I know you can afford this, Ms. Broadway Sensation ."

"You're lucky I'm the godmother of one of those babies." Mercedes declared, ripping off a ticket to have it scanned at the register. "Otherwise, it'd be a no go."

"Here Brit." Kurt threw up drawer pulls in the air and catching them skillfully. "These are like 14.99 a pop. Think you can handle that expense?"

"Really?" Britney was looking at him hopefully.

"No!" Kurt huffed. "Now, get over to Furniture and find that Badger Basket night stand and make sure they're in cherry!" Britney looked at him blankly. "Cherry wood, Brit, cherry wood."

She brightened. "Okay." Then jogged off towards the kid's furniture section.

"How come she got off so easy?" Mercedes grumbled. "That won't cost more than $150 for both."

Kurt shrugged already ohing and awing over the tiny baby clothes. Kurt was seriously reconsidering his resolution to dress his kids only designer garments. That little sailor outfit was just adorable and only $24.99. He stuck it in the cart. Noah would be happy to see that he was budgeting. He spotted a frilly pink tutu and nearly combusted form the cuteness; one of the babies kicked him in his side. Kurt winced, rubbing the spot absently. Okay, so either one was a girl and really excited about the tutu or it was a boy and seriously pissed at the idea of the pink frilly item.

Mercedes followed behind Kurt, amazed to see the small mountain of clothes accumulate in the cart. "What happened to only Burberry and Marc Jacobs touching your precious babies?"

"Noah wants me to budget money better." He examined yellow sleeper excitedly. "This is me budgeting."

"So you had the money talk?"

"Yes, it went better than I expected. We're saving up to buy a house now! We're putting money in together even though I could totally buy a house now. Noah says it's essential to be a team. He's so romantic." Kurt smiled dreamily.

"And those Gucci loafers?" Mercedes pointed to his feet. "The money for those come out of your house fund?"

Kurt shook his head. "He said if I wanted extravagant things, I had to pay for them."

"Hmm, smart man."

"I think so!" Kurt grabbed a little yellow rain coat.

"No offense, but you're all over the place." Mercedes looked at the baby clothes. "You've got a pink tutu, and a sailor suit; an orange romper and sunflower stockings? Really Kurt, what are you giving birth to, transvestites?"

"You never know."

"You should just find out the sexes of the babies. I know Puck is dying to know." Mercedes made a face as she watched Kurt empty nearly the entire collection of Carters sleepers into his shopping cart. "And it would make shopping easier. You would know for sure what to get."

"Well, I want a surprise."

"And as usual you get your way."

"Duh," Kurt smiled. "Noah treats me like I'm made out of spun glass. It's incredibly sweet."

"You're incredibly manipulative."

Kurt laughed. "There's Quinn!" He waved the blonde over and held up his most recent find, a violet knit dress. "Is this not the most adorable thing you've ever seen?"

The corner of Quinn mouth lifted in amusement. She was considerably nicer when baby things were involved. "You have to get that. My god child will need it." She gave Mercedes a pointed look.

"I'm already the god mother, so you slow your anorexic ass down."

"You wish!" Quinn glared.

"Ladies, ladies," Kurt interrupted the potential bitch fight. "I have two of them in here you know. I told each of you I would consider you for the godmother. In case you forgot, Noah doesn't like either of you."

"Not even me?" Mercedes sounded offended.

"You threw a shoe at his head!"

"I thought he was being an ass to you!"

"Well, he has to agree." Kurt rolled his eyes. "So get on his good side."

"Well, in the meantime, don't forget we're taking you out to lunch this Saturday." Quinn said.

"I'm almost eight months Quinn and though I'd love to go," he gave her his best sincere look. "I feel like even this short trip is going to make me sleep for days."

"We'll pick you up at 3 Hummel." Quinn said, and that was that.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt felt huge and was almost certain he looked it. His waist was non existent and his ankles were swollen so the only place he wanted to be right now was at home, sleeping. But here he was in a car, drumming his nails idly against the dashboard as Quinn, Mercedes and Britney belted out the Spice Girls classic "If You Wanna Be My Lover."

He had to admit the tune was catchy and actually was doing a lot to lift his damp spirits. It wasn't that he didn't want to go out - it was just that he didn't want to go out right now. Sleep was like ambrosia for him lately and for him going to sleep genuinely was fun. Kurt had never really remembered his dreams before, just bits and pieces of particularly strong nightmares, but now he dreamed in Technicolor. He didn't know if it was his hormones or what but he dreamed in brilliant fantasies. His favorite reoccurring one had him sledding down an ice cream cone and then eating fried chicken at the bottom. He wasn't sure why but he would always wake up before he could get to the chocolate cake. Kurt always felt happy when he woke up from that dream. Noah said he would smile in his sleep.

There was also another one and this one Kurt cherished. Kurt and Puck would be sitting in front of the Christmas tree, curled in front of the fireplace (which they didn't have) when suddenly they'd hear the sound of crying babies. Kurt always woke up before he could see the children clearly, stopping right outside the nursery door only to suddenly wake up in reality. He interpreted that dream as anticipation of the twins' arrival, the ice cream sledding one…well, he didn't quite know what that meant.

"You're smiling," Mercedes observed from the back seat. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just the kids." Kurt stroked his rounded belly. It was kind of scary to think that he was having a multiple birth but exciting as well. He couldn't wait to see his babies, hold them and kiss their little cheeks.

"They're awake?" Quinn lowered the radio, Scary Spice's cries faded into silence.

"Nope," Kurt was momentarily confused as they pulled into the Marriot parking lot. "They sleep all day and usually wake up around eight. They kick Noah's back all night long!" He laughed.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Brittany asked.

"Sometimes it does. Doctor Archibald says that one twin is bigger than the other so when I get a really strong kick I always think it's him. Noah calls him or her Cujo." He felt around his right side. "That's where he usually stays – well, either that or he sleeps on top of his twin."

"Aw, adorable," Quinn mused. She parked the car and Mercedes exited quickly, opening Kurt's door.

"Uh girls? Why are we at the Marriot?" Kurt jerked back in surprise when Mercedes brushed his hair efficiently. Brittany followed quickly after, sliding his arms into an- oh my god was that silk -Balenciaga blazer while Quinn powered his face lightly and reapplied his favorite strawberry lip gloss.

"You look hot!" Brittany declared after the two minute touch up was over.

Kurt shrugged, deadpanning, "I was pretty hot to start with, but, seriously, why are we at a hotel?"

"Come on!" Quinn grabbed one arm, Mercedes grabbed his other, and Brittany slapped his ass. Kurt jumped but got the message, she obviously wanted him to pick up the pace. It was then he noticed how well dressed the girls were. They always looked nice but today was different. Today Mercedes had ditched the bright, bold patterned colors for a solid navy halter dress, and white peep toed heels; her hair left down and long. Quinn was wearing a red tube dress, cinched at her waist with a white belt and a matching white cardigan, her blonde hair was fastened with a jeweled clip to one side and looked as though it had been curled loosely. It was when Kurt took a good look at Brittany that he started to get suspicious. Brittany, god bless her, usually looked like she got dressed in the dark in the middle of a Sears department store, but not today. Today her hair was pinned back in a loose ponytail and she had donned stylish slouch capri's, a white blouse, and nude pumps she looked like she had stepped off the runway.

"Okay girls, what's going on?" All three remained mum, pushing him through the glass entrance doors and leading him to the back of the hotel towards the ballrooms. Was this…did they…? Kurt swallowed. "Did you-"

Mercedes flung the door open and a room full of his friends, family and associates shouted, "SURPRISE!"

"What?" Kurt was stunned, his wide blue gaze taking in the violet and blue decorations. He wasn't even pissed when he was hit full on in the face with blue and purple glitter (Finn really needed to work on his aim). Kurt's favorite flowers, Stargazer lilies and pink roses, were paired beautifully with purple larkspur and pink alstroemeria in an elegant crystal vase. The arrangements were placed at the center of all the tables. Kurt could see Quinn's artful touch in every tilt and spray of baby's breath, there was a reason why she was highly sought after. The ceiling was literally covered in white, silver, pink, blue and purple balloons, the final over head row spelled out "Congrats Kurt & Noah!" Kurt could feel tears well in his eyes as he picked out faces in the crowd, saw his father looking back at him proudly, Ryan grinning back at him, Finn blowing his party horn…his gaze finally landed on Noah, who was smartly dressed in a navy leisure suit and white shirt, as he walked toward him.

"You said you were working!" He accused gently, accepting his fiancé's soft kiss.

"I lied." Puck grinned. "When they told me about this… there was no way I was going to miss it!"

Kurt turned to look at his closest girl friends, smiling in happiness. He was incredibly lucky to have such a great support group. "You guys planned all of this?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't throw you a shower?" Quinn beamed; she looked as if she was two steps away from clapping her hands in glee.

"But I've been such a bitch lately." Kurt protested.

"Of course you have," Mercedes agreed a little too quickly for Kurt's liking. "But newsflash Kurt, you were always a bit of a bitch before this."

"But a sexy bitch!" Brittany grinned. The DJ started playing David Guetta's "Sexy Bitch" just as she finished her statement and Brittany squealed in excitement over the perfect coincidental timing. Kurt gave a watery laugh and tried to enfold all three of them in a hug at once. It didn't work out too well.

"See? We're good people." Quinn announced looking at Puck hesitantly and wow, this was probably the first time Kurt had seen her lack confidence since…well, since ever. "So about those god mother positions you have available…?"

Puck smiled. "They're all yours." He kissed Kurt's temple, his hand encircling Kurt's waist to rest on his distended stomach. "You've made my man very, very happy."

"Great!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Now let's get to this amazing party! It took months to plan!"

They all began to walk off but Kurt caught Brittany's sleeve before she could get on the dance floor. "You're not upset that you weren't chosen are you?" He bit his lip. "It's just that I've known them so much longer." Kurt didn't want Brittany to have hurt feelings.

"Nope!" Brittany gave him a cheeky smile. "I called godmother for baby number three!"

"Three?" Kurt look horrified. "Let's just get past these two first!"

"You never know," Puck said. "Maybe you and Mike will pop out children in the near future."

"As IF," Britney huffed. "He was definitely making out with that guy who works for him." Puck and Kurt exchanged blank looks. "Really pretty, blue eyes, brown hair..?"

"No shit - ZAC?" Puck was shocked. "That kid is barely legal."

"Barely is the key word." Finn sidled up next to them, dragging Mike behind him. "Come on, Mikey, you know the rules, you have to say it."

"My name is Michael Chang and I am a full fledged Homo." Mike obliged, his cheeks only reddening slightly.

"Holy shit!" Puck thwacked him. "Now we can add cock to the list of likes we have in common!"

"Cock?" Burt echoed.

Oh shit, Puck totally had not seen his soon to be father in law standing there. "Game hens?" He offered lamely. "We are… we like cock fights?"

Finn snickered.

"Got to hand it to you," Burt chuckled. "You're quick, boy!" He turned to Kurt. His son looked back at him shyly. "Look at you! You look ready to pop! Come give your old man a hug!" Kurt went into his arms and let his father squeeze the life out of him..

"This is a Kodak moment!" Finn wiped daintily at fake tears.

"Alright, that's enough." Puck tugged Kurt back to his side. "We've got a whole room of people to greet and thank, starting with RJ. He looks like he's going to combust if you don't cuddle him soon. Did you see all of those gifts? Our kids are set for life. Thank god for your rich clients!"

The rest of the evening passed in a warm haze of laughter, music and dancing. Kurt nibbled on chilled shrimp, Fontina and Proscuitto Gougeres, prosuitto w/mozzerella, crab nachos with avocado, miniture cheescakes and there were even more numerous delicious foods available that Kurt was too stuffed to eat.

The dancing was full fledged towards the end of the evening, Finn leading the pack into an all out break dance war only to confess that he didn't know how to break dance. Seth saved the battle by busting a few surprising moves as RJ looked on from Ryan's arms startled. Kurt did the cha cha with one of the hired professional dancers, swinging his hips exaggeratedly for Puck's benefit. It always gave him a warm feeling to know that even when he was almost eight months pregnant, with a belly that threatened to tip him over, Puck was jealous when another man touched him. That Puck's eyes still gleamed hotly when they looked over his body.

They opened the gifts and Kurt looked at Puck surprised, he had been right to say that their children would be set, not for life, but for a good while. Most of Kurt's regular clients opted to give checks in lieu of gifts and the few who did bring gifts brought miniature trust funds in the form of personalized lockets and bracelets for the babies. Mrs. Holbein, who had been coming to Kurt for a year, brought platinum baby rattles. Kurt appreciated the thought, but fine metal or not, his kids would not be going anywhere near those heavy things. Mike and Finn had purchased the twin cherry wood cribs Kurt had been drooling over and the gesture brought tears to his eyes, much to Finn's horror. After spending nearly half an hour unwrapping presents, Kurt and Puck decided to open the rest at home.

The night ended with sugary cinnamon cake and cream cheese icing accompanied by a toast with Katy Rosé cider, a favorite of Kurt's, which was pink, light and fruity.

Kurt didn't want the night to end, he clung to evening as the DJ played the final song, swaying contentedly in Puck's strong arms.

"You happy, baby?" Puck murmured against his hair, nuzzling against his neck with slow, soft kisses.

"Very happy," Kurt sighed. "This whole night was perfect."

Puck felt one of the babies' kick against his abs. "I can't wait until our children get here. I want them to look just like you, beautiful and sassy." He kissed his way across Kurt's jaw to his mouth. "Brave and brilliant."

"Mm. Tell me more." Kurt joked encouragingly.

"I could always show you." Puck's eyes gleamed dangerously in the low lights and Kurt licked his suddenly dry lips. Puck leaned down to catch his tongue with his own mouth, pressing against the seam of Kurt's lips until he gave him entrance. With a muffled gasp Kurt leaned up into the kiss, his hand pressing against Puck's hard chest eagerly, wanting to further deepen the kiss. Puck sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth for a moment but then gentled the kiss, retreating and leaving Kurt dazed and his lips slightly swollen.

"Tease," Kurt pouted, leaning up once more to brush his mouth over Pucks.

"You want me to fuck you on the dance floor?" Puck hotly against Kurt's ear, biting his neck gently. "Because I could do it." he teased the rim of Kurt's ear with his tongue. "You want me to fuck you in a room full of people? Just say the word. I bet Mrs. Holbein would get a kick out of it…if her heart doesn't give out first."

Kurt rolled his hips subtly, the movement imperceptible to anyone but Puck who smirked down at him. "Party's over. I want to go home."

"Fuck yes." Puck breathed. "Thank god your dad isn't here to see me dry hump his baby boy on the dance floor."

Kurt's mouth twitched in amusement. "I want you to fuck me like you did before Christmas, in the car."

Puck's eyes went black. "Let's go." He said gruffly, grabbing Kurt's hand. He turned quickly almost colliding with an older attractive woman. Kurt didn't recognize her. She must be one of Puck's friends, he thought. Puck's hand squeezed his, hard and Kurt looked at him. Puck's profile was stony, his mouth a grim line.

Kurt's mind was furnishing crazy scenarios, the woman was Noah's ex lover who wanted him back, She was Noah's long lost love who everyone thought was dead but was really alive, kind of like what happened on Bold and the Beautiful last week, which meant Noah would leave him but not before he gave a dramatic soliloquy about how he wished things were different-

"Kurt, this is my mother."

Kurt was taken aback. "Hi." He croaked, his mind raced back to the quiet nights when he and Noah had just laid in bed and talked. Noah's mother was not someone he wanted to know.

"Hello." She gave Kurt a tense smile and extended her hand. "You must be Kurt, I wanted to meet you months before but Puck thought it would be upsetting."

"Um…okay?" Kurt didn't know what else to say. His erection had died a fast death the minute this lady had shown up. She was much younger than Kurt had expected and seemed well put together, completely different from the picture he had painted in his head using Noah's horror stories.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Puck moved Kurt behind him and Kurt went lamely because he wasn't quite sure what else to do.

"We're family Noah, _Mishpakha_." Kurt noticed that her left hand was shaking slightly over her purse. "I forgive you for keeping this from me,because frankly I was going through many difficulties and I get it, I was just a bit unstable; unreliable." She giggled, the sound ending on a discordant high note.

"Noah, what-?" Kurt began.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here fucking wasted." Puck's voice was hollow dropping to a desolate tone. "You told me you were done this time, for good."

"I am done!" She insisted. "This is just to take the edge off! I had a hard day." Her pretty face hardened into a glare. "It was hard because of you! I found out my own son…You kept your own baby shower from me!" Her words slurred.

"So it's my fault? Why is it always someone else's fault?" Puck took a deep breath. "I want you to leave Mom, you made your choice the minute you opened that bottle."

"Son, _ben_, I'll try harder next time. I promise." Puck turned away, grateful when he saw that Mike had spotted his mother. He would get her out of here.

"Ms Puckerman, come on," Mike took her shaking hand gently. "Let's get you home."

"You're a good boy, Mikey, a good boy. Your Mom raised you good! She's a great gal!" She broke off with another strange laugh. "I mean well! Your mom raised you well!" She corrected herself, twisting in Mike restraining arms to face Kurt and Puck she called out behind her, stumbling. "I was an English teacher, god damn it!"

The door closed behind them and the few guests that had lingered made to move uncomfortably.

"You okay?" Kurt stepped close to Puck, his small hand resting on his fiancé's back comfortingly. "That must have been hard."

"It's always the same thing every time, she never changes." Puck tried to shrug nonchalantly but failed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Puck sat down at en empty seat at a deserted table, pulling Kurt down into his lap. He rested his head against Kurt's blazer, inhaling his familiar scent. "She only wanted money. That's all she ever comes back for."

"Noah…" Kurt couldn't find words so he found action, pulling Puck's head against his chest and stroking his neck.

After a few minutes Puck pulled away, his large palm resting on Kurt's stomach. "I'm going to be so good to our kids, Kurt. I love you all so much, I'd do anything…"

"I love you too." Kurt replied simply, entwining their hands atop his belly.

"You hear that babies?" Puck bent low and spoke against Kurt's stomach. "Daddy loves you so much. I can't wait till you get here."

Kurt smiled, his fingers threading through Puck's hair as he spoke to their unborn children.

"Can't wait to hold you and see you with your Papa. I know you two are going to be amazing because you have the best Papa in the world." Puck stilled suddenly for a moment and Kurt knew that he was embarrassed at the sappiness of it all.

"They are lucky to have you." Kurt said softly, tipping Puck's head up to kiss him gently. "Very lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have you." Puck straightened. "Now, what do you say we get out of here?"

Kurt looked around him, hearing the fading strains of music and looking at the glittering lights and balloons above them. It almost seemed like they were encompassed in their own perfect little world. Suddenly, he wanted to cherish that feeling a little longer. "Let's stay here a little longer." He pulled Puck closer, feeling the thrill that still shot through him every time Puck touched him. "Just a little bit longer."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Sam's Club has, like, everything in bulk!" Finn exclaimed. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "You can buy just about anything here. Look!" He pointed to a tire rack. "You can buy your tires and your eggs at the same place! Tell me that isn't genius?"

"It's genius!" Kurt echoed. "Look at how cheap this is! And it'll last for a long time, even with two babies." He struggled with a huge box of newborn swaddlers until Mike took it out of his hands, easily maneuvering it into the flatbed cart.

Mike, Finn and Kurt had decided to make a trip out to Sam's and stock up on some much needed baby supplies. Puck had declined to join them and was sleeping off his exhaustion after working a five day week; apparently Schu had sold his manuscript and landed an off Broadway production. Everyone had been stunned and Schu had definitely gotten the last laugh as he cleaned out his locker while his fellow fireman watched in disbelief. No one was more surprised than Puck. With Schu gone, Puck had volunteered to pick up some of the slack, wanting to cram in as many hours as he could before he went on paternity leave to stay at home with Kurt and the kids for eight weeks.

As Kurt's pregnancy had progressed, Kurt had made a lot of effort to reach out to Puck's friends. Finn responded immediately, taking up his invitations to go to lunch and surprisingly, had become a favorite shopping buddy of Kurt's. The pair had made a killing on many occasions, Finn seemed to be able to sniff out a sale or bargain from a mile away. Mike, however, had been a tougher nut to crack and understandably so. He and Kurt did not have much in common, except well, for Puck. Yet Kurt had continually shown up to the man's restaurant constantly throughout the summer. He practically spent his days there after he hit his seventh month in July and went on maternity leave. Kurt had honestly thought that Mike was gearing up to choke him to death when suddenly the older man began to talk to him. At first it was short snippets, like how was your day and did you see this TV special but eventually they found out that they did have things in common. Mike was an accomplished pianist and he really enjoyed singing. They began to make it a regular thing to go to karaoke bars or just hang out in Mike's den watching musicals or fiddling with the piano. Mike had a gorgeous baby grand that Kurt nearly salivated all over the first time he laid eyes on it.

All in all, Puck's best friends were some of the best guys, despite their - okay Finn's - crazy quirks, that Kurt had ever met. He'd never had male friends he could connect with on a realistic level, well except for Ryan but he didn't count, he was his brother. It made Kurt feel really shitty about the way he had treated them when they first met, it said a lot about their characters that they were able to put his early bitchiness aside and focus on the future and the present. It was icing on the cake that Puck practically beamed every time he came home and found one of them talking with Kurt.

Kurt was jolted from his recollections by Finn's loud voice.

"Yo, fetuses!" Finn yelled at Kurt's stomach. "Do you guys want boxers or briefs?"

"What if the babies are two girls?" Kurt arched a brow, rubbing his back absently, it had been aching on and off since least night.

"You're right." Finn scrunched up his nose in thought then threw back the package of boxers. "Briefs it is."

"Keep talking to them in that megaphone voice, Finn, and the kids will hate you on sight." Mike was reading the back of a baby wipes containers. At Kurt's questioning look he grinned. "You have to make sure they don't use that chemical shit."

"That's so sweet!" Kurt hadn't even thought of that.

"Stop trying to score with Puck's wifey!" Finn practically skipped down the aisle then stopped. "Hey! Mike and Ike, look! They have Ed Hardy tee shirts for thirty five dollars! Isn't that your favorite designer douche wear?"

"You wish." Mike muttered but eyed the display longingly and trying to peruse the selection without actually going over to the rows of folded shirts.

"Just go!" Kurt encouraged.

Mike hesitated. "I hate it when Finn is right and if I go over there he'll be embarrassing."

"You really think that's the most embarrassing Finn can get?" Kurt looked over at Finn who was dressed in neon green board shorts and a pink Abercrombie tee shirt, he was currently being reprimanded by a sales associate for climbing unto the display table and striking lewd poses with the mannequins. "Chances are no one will even notice you went over there, least of all Finn."

"When you put it like that. It almost makes me wonder if you'd-"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Great, I like brown, red and black-oh and in a size medium." He flexed his muscles. "I like to show off my guns!"

Kurt grinned despite himself. "It makes so much more sense now, how you and Finn are best friends."

Mike eyed him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kurt walked over to the display and riffled through some of the black shirts. Well, he though, Finn was right about one thing these shirts really were douchey looking. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Jon Gossselin kept wearing them.

"Mike send you over here to do his dirty work?" Finn asked looking smug.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I think Puck might want one of these."

"Really?" Finn didn't sound like he believed Kurt for a second. "Puck hates these clothes, wouldn't be caught dead in this graffiti shit."

"Yes well, times change-" Kurt broke off as a stronger pain ripped through his back. He stilled, suddenly very scared as he felt a warm trickle against his inner thigh. Oh no, oh no, oh no-

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn put a hand on his arm, all joking put aside. "You got really pale, man."

"I'm… it hurts." Kurt gritted his teeth. The constant back ache he had lived with for the past month and a half was now raging. "Finn I-" The warm trickle had turned into a gush and Kurt stood there, his pants soaking in the middle of a crowded Sam's Club with Finn staring at him interestedly.

"Did you just piss yourself?" Finn sounded shocked and just a bit intrigued.

Kurt gripped his arm. "My water broke!"

"Holy shit! That means you're in labor?"

"Yes!" Kurt could feel the eyes of curious shoppers on him. "We have to go to the hospital!" A strong pain gripped him, almost brought him to his knees. "Better yet, call an ambulance."

"Okay." Finn followed Kurt's staggered descent to the flatbed floor making sure the pregnant man sat down completely before he yelled for Mike.

"Did Kurt pee on himself?" Mike demanded, he sounded like a parent addressing a naughty child.

Kurt flushed. If one more person accused him of peeing in his pants he would choke them to death. He panted through the next contraction. Alright, he would choke them to death after he dealt with this.

"No dude! He's in labor!" Finn pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call 911 and you call Puck."

"Let's just drive him ourselves." Mike said.

"He wants an ambulance!" Finn insisted, feet tapping nervously in his thong sandals. "Besides my BMW doesn't have seat covers! I don't want baby juice getting all over it! I don't think my cleaner knows how to get out placenta smell."

"Ass!" Mike shoved him forward. "Go bring your car around. Kurt's at a private clinic remember? We have to take him there in a car because the ambulance will take us to the county hospital."

"Right," Finn looked slight uneasy then set his jaw. "Okay, I'll do it." He jogged towards the exit and then suddenly turned back, going to the Ed Hardy display. "Did you want this, Kurt?" Finn called holding up the black shirt with gold writing Kurt had been looking at earlier.

"FINN!" Kurt groaned and then bit back a scream. The pain had gone from practically non existent to almost constant.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Finn asked Mike.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Can't Start A Fire (Without a Spark)**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt). **Characters:** Ryan Atwood, Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray..many more.**  
Summary**: Puck is a firefighter and saves Kurt from a burning building, he's instantly drawn to the soprano and knows that somehow, someway, he's going to make him his "wife".**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:/ fatebegins .livejournal .com/16424 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, MPREG.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I want an epidural!" Kurt moaned, grasping at Puck's sleeve. "It's not too late for an epidural, right? Give me drugs!"

"Baby, we agreed to have a natural birth." Puck tried to sooth Kurt but was shoved away for his efforts.

"You have them naturally." Kurt snapped. "I want drugs now!"

"Just try to remember to breathe." Puck demonstrated the breaths. "hee-hee-who, hee-hee who"

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled then whimpered, both of his hands gripping the side rails. "I want my Dad, where's my Dad?"

"His flight is going to land in a couple of hours." Puck massaged his back. "Everything will be fine."

"It's starting." Kurt grimaced, breathing through his nose in short pants as the pain continued for ninety three seconds.

"They're coming closer together." Puck told him. "That was one minute and thirty two seconds from the last one."

"Noah…please…I-I need-" Whatever he was about to say was lost in a low cry.

"I guess I don't have to ask how you're doing Kurt." Dr. Archibald gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know you're uncomfortable Kurt, but you're eight centimeters dilated. We discussed that your options would significantly narrow when you reached that stage."

"It wasn't supposed to be this long." Kurt panted, moaning pitifully and sagging back against the hospital bed, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "I didn't know it would be so hard." Another contraction tore through him. Kurt tried to grab on to the memories of Lamaze class but the pain was just too much. He soon abandoned his breathing techniques in favor of full blown panic.

Puck felt sick. It was physically painful to watch Kurt suffer and be helpless to alleviate the pain. With every wounded sound Kurt made, every time his back bowed and he shuddered through contractions Puck swore to himself that he would never do this to Kurt again. Put him through such agony. Puck looked at the Doctor. "He's in a lot of pain; can't you just give him the epidural?"

The doctor shook his head, snapping on latex gloves. "He was eight centimeters twenty minutes ago, with the strength and frequency of his contractions, he's probably fully dilated by now. Besides, the babies are turned. Their heart rates look good, birth canal has fully formed… and we do encourage natural birth at this clinic. An epidural comes with risks to both the baby and the father and can cause complications." He addressed Kurt. "Alright Kurt, lets see how far along you are now."

Doctor Archibald examined him quickly. "Looks like baby A is crowning, Kurt."

"Crowning?" Puck echoed.

"What?" Kurt ground out, one hand clenched the bed sheets and the other hand reached out to grip Puck's to the point of pain. "No, no!" Kurt suddenly frightened by the idea of pushing anything that big out of a space so small. It was irrational, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd rip in half even though all of his instincts were screaming to push. "I don't want to do this anymore! I want a c- section, I can't do this!"

"Too late for that," The doctor replied archly. Nate came into the delivery room followed closely by two female nurses. The women, each grabbing one calf, secured Kurt's legs into the stirrups. Kurt started crying as soon as his feet touched the metal.

Puck didn't know what to do, Kurt's pitiful moans were escalating to screams.

"Okay Kurt, we're going to start pushing." The doctor informed him. "Take a deep breath and release, then on the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push, bear down as hard as you can, using your abdominal muscles, for ten seconds."

"No, no!" Kurt shook his head frantically, his sweat soaked hair lashing across his face. "I'm not ready!"

"Kurt, it's alright." Puck felt like his hand was being broken, he never knew Kurt had that kind of strength. "It's okay, just breathe." His fingers were numb within Kurt's crushing grip.

Kurt tensed; his belly hardening and he struggle not to scream once more. "C-contraction."

"Push," Doctor Archibald commanded. " One, two, three, four.." He counted off until he reached ten. Kurt collapsed against the bed, gasping only to have to repeat the process four more times.

"The head is out." Nate sent a smile in Puck's direction.

"Suction," Archibald asked efficiently and one of the women handed him a blue bulb. Puck could hear the noise of the instrument, even through Kurt's labored breaths. Then he heard a gargled cry. The sound weakened his knees.

"Let's get past the shoulders, Kurt. Hard part's over." Archibald encouraged.

Kurt's energy returned to him upon hearing his child's cry and he nodded, pushing up on his forearms.

Puck watched from Kurt's side, amazed. He wanted to go look but Kurt's death grip on his finger's wouldn't loosen. The world went grey around Puck and then returned to focus as Kurt literally screamed through the final push. Suddenly a red, scrunched up form, covered in white gunk was held in Doctor Archibald's hands.

"Oh my God Noah, _look_…" Kurt was weeping now his hand letting go of Puck's to flutter towards the baby but then drop down to his side, a sudden pain reminding him that he wasn't nearly finished.

"It's a boy." Nate announced. "Does Daddy want to cut the cord?" He held out a pair of sterile scissors to Puck. Puck looked at them blankly before walking slowly forward, his hands trembling as he grasped the cool metal.

The baby's cries had decreased, his flailing limbs had calmed and his wide dark eyes were unfocused but appeared to be glaring up at Puck.

"Right here." Archibald directed the scissors to a spot between two clamps. Puck cut, and when bright drops of blood came to the surface he swayed on his feet.

"You alright?" One of the nurses steadied him and Puck shook his head, even as the black dots expanded. No fucking way, he thought just as his legs gave out.

Noah Puckerman had fainted.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Shit." Puck touched the side of his head gingerly, wincing at the tenderness when his fingers probed the sizable lump on the side of his head.

"You feeling, okay?" Nate voice asked. It sounded like he was nearby. Puck opened his eyes groggily, with some effort to find Nate's blue eyes mere inches from his face. He startled. "Relax, I'm just examining you. You took quite a fall in there."

"Kurt!" Puck tried to get up, only to be restrained by Nate's insistent hand.

"Kurt is fine. He's resting with your children in the next room."

"Holy fuck, I can't believe I fucking passed out."

"Me neither. You went down like a ton of bricks, hit your head on the edge of the medical table." His fingers skirted along the edge of Puck's temple. "You're going to have one hell of a bruise and a headache."

"Wait…you said children?" Nate nodded. "I missed the second delivery?"

"Sure did." He made a couple more notes on his clipboard then snapped it shut. "Don't feel too bad, I've seen bigger men go down than you. Delivery can be a scary thing for partners."

"That's why I should have been there for Kurt. He was the one in pain."

"Maybe," Nate placed the board at the end of the hospital bed. "But what's done is done. When I had our daughter, Chuck passed out cold at seven centimeters and didn't wake up until after I delivered." He smiled faintly at the memory. "I don't hold that against him, he was just afraid for me after all. I understood that it was a nerve wracking situation for him, being helpless while I was in pain." Nate patted Puck's hand fondly. "Kurt probably understands that as well."

"You think?"

"I know." Nate walked to the door and opened it. "Now get up, _slowly_, and get into the next room, your family's waiting."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck pushed open the door and was greeted by an image that was almost identical to his innermost fantasies. Kurt lay against the bed, freshly changed, his peaceful face showing none of the strain of the 19 hour labor. His cheeks were flushed pink and his dark hair was neatly combed away from his face as he sang softly beneath his breath. The rails on either side of the bed were drawn up, Kurt lying on the left side as he stared down at two wrapped bundles that occupied the right, his crystal blue eyes full of love.

Puck cleared his throat. "Hey."

Kurt looked up, a sunny smiling spreading across his face when he saw Puck. "Hey yourself."

"I…um…I'm so-"

"It's okay." Kurt reassured.

"But you don't even know what-"

"I'm not angry, Noah." Kurt's mouth twitched in amusement. "I actually think it's kind of funny that a big, strong man like you couldn't handle a little blood."

"I can!" Puck blushed. "I was just… when I saw you in pain, it-"

"I know." Kurt cut him off. "None of that matters anymore." He grinned, his expression almost giddy. "We're parents now! Our kids come first."

"Of course," Puck agreed automatically.

"Now, are you going to stand at the door all day or are you going to come meet your son and daughter?" Kurt's voice was warm and gentle, washing over Puck soothingly.

"Son and _daughter_?" Puck moved to the bed, looking down at the babies in wonder. The infant wrapped in the pale blue hospital blanket was asleep, little bow mouth twitching as he dreamt. But his sister, if the bright pink swaddling was anything to go by, was wide awake, her blue eyes darting blinking owlishly at him, returning his gaze. "They're perfect." He smoothed a finger down the light brown curl that lay across her forehead, she twitched in response and Puck felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"I know." Kurt smiled softly. "And they're ours."

"So does she look like an Audrey to you?" Puck teased, he knew Kurt was already decided on the name.

"Audrey Eden." Kurt responded as he carefully picked up their daughter. Kurt had been drawn to the meaning. The name Audrey meant "noble strength' and that was something Kurt wanted his child to have; the nobleness of knowing who you are and the strength to be that person. At least that was the way he had explained it to Puck but Puck secretly thought Kurt was just a hug fan of Audrey Hepburn. After Kurt scooped her up, he held out his precious bundle to Puck, grinning, "Hold your daughter, Daddy."

"I don't want to drop her." Puck declined. He felt big and clumsy, his hands too rough to hold something so new and soft.

"Pull that chair over by the bed and sit down." Kurt instructed, watching Puck while he did what he was told. "Now, here," And with no further warning, Kurt deposited the infant into Puck's arms. "She's our little one, weighed 5 pounds 6 ounces."

Puck automatically cradled the baby, his movements a bit unsteady but sure. "She's so beautiful." He exclaimed, looking down at the pink face. "Hi, princess," Puck murmured as he smoothed a finger down her downy cheek. "She looks just like you." He told Kurt.

"I think so too!" Kurt beamed, Audrey's brother now in his arms. "But this little guy, he's much darker than Audrey." He pulled back the blanket from the sleeping infant's face. "He has your nose and jaw, your eyes and lips."

Puck smirked. "He's going to be a real heartbreaker."

"He weighed 6 pounds 14 ounces. Doctor Archibald says that this little porker was the one who always slept on top of Audrey!" Kurt giggled. "And he's definitely low maintenance, Audrey was crying before you got here and he slept right through it, didn't even stir."

"Then he has my personality too!" Puck said playfully. "We all know you need absolute silence for your beauty rest."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck then blushed at indulging the childish impulse.

They both gazed at their babies for a few more minutes. "You want to trade?" Puck asked awkwardly, not really liking the way the phrase sounded but Kurt just nodded, exchanging Gabriel to receive Audrey.

"So much for identical," Kurt gave a small laugh. "So come on, daddy, I still like the name Jaysin and you like Gabriel. What's it going to be?"

Puck studied the small face, their son had not so much moved since he came into the room. If Puck hadn't heard him screaming before he passed out he would've thought the kid had came out asleep. "Gabriel Jaysin." He decided.

"Gabriel and Audrey Puckerman." Kurt kissed Audrey's forehead gently as Puck watched. "Welcome to the world."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"They're so little!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm not sure I want to pick them up." He glared at Puck accusingly. "You told me they'd grow!"

"They have, Gabe is practically his own planet now." He joked then looked around to see if Kurt was nearby. He didn't take too kindly to any jokes at his little angels' expense.

"But Gabe is Mike's, I want to hold _mine_." Finn continued to stare at the sleeping infant warily. Then, his mind made up, he took a step away from the baby swing. "I think I'll try again tomorrow."

Kurt came in from the kitchen as Finn was saying this and rolled his eyes. "Some god father you are! You haven't even held your god daughter once and she's already two months old!"

Mike pranced in after him, licking a dollop of chocolate frosting from his finger. "I'll take little man outside." He announced and then without waiting for an answer plucked Gabriel straight from Puck's hands. He was out the door before Finn could even blink.

"How the hell is _he _so good with babies?" Finn wailed. "They don't like me at all!"

"Correction, Gabe likes _everyone_." Puck said. "Yesterday, we took him to Ryan's house and he was just staring at the mailman and I thought he was in love." Puck grinned. "The day before that, it was the produce lady. Dude's just friendly." He shrugged. "Audrey…. not so much. She cries whenever she feels like it-"

"And unfortunately, that's only when you try and pick her up." Kurt finished, balancing a fudge chocolate cake in his hands. "Babe, get the door will you?"

Finn moved to the side, allowing Kurt to squeeze through the hallway and Puck opened the door so he could exit onto the deck of Ryan's house. Puck watched him move across the lawn, his eyes watching Kurt's incredible ass and he grinned at his own thoughts. He still found Kurt to be the sexiest guy he'd ever met. Each time he looked at him it was like the first time. His breath still caught in his throat and his heart always skipped a beat.

"You're so corny." Finn said beside him.

Puck flinched, hoping he hadn't said any of that out loud.

"Don't worry." Finn grinned. "You didn't say it but you don't have to. I know you, Puck and it's written all over your sappy little face."

Puck straightened, his eyes still watching the party goers. It was miraculous how healthy and vibrant Ryan was now. His cheeks spotted red with exertion as he chased RJ around the pool. RJ was walking now, at 11 and a half months, his sturdy little legs navigating through the grass as his father followed behind him, arms outstretched, always ready to catch him, in case the baby fell.

"So, you're twenty seven today." Finn declared.

"Yup."

"Did you… did you ever think you'd have kids…hell, a fiancé, this time last year?" Finn's voice held an odd note that Puck couldn't quite place.

"Nope, to be honest I thought this year would be the same. Maybe you, me and Mike would head down to the Glitter Bomb. Try and score." Puck smiled when he saw Mike blowing raspberries on Gabriel's round tummy as Kurt watched disapprovingly. He could almost hear what Kurt was thinking. That will give him gas. Kurt's worried frown was adorable.

"Not too late to make that dream come true." Finn joked.

Puck turned to him. "Not too late to make yours come true either."

"Don't try and get all deep on me and shit." Finn gestured outdoors. "My dream was to be blissfully fucked out on Ryan's dick. I don't think wishing upon a star will make that happen."

"Be serious."

"I _am _being serious. I think Seth would skin me alive if I so much as fantasize about his husband."

"It was a beautiful wedding."

"Fucking perfect." Finn remarked. "Right down to the breaking of the glass." He threw his hands into the air dramatically. "Mazal Tov!"

"I know you want that."

"Never said I didn't," Finn glanced at his sleeping god daughter. "If your wifey's expression is anything to go by, it's time to cut the cake." Puck went to get Audrey and Finn shooed him away. "I got this."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck was staring down at his birthday cake, family and friends gathered around them. Burt lit the candles; the older man had made the decision to move to New York so that he could be near his kids and grand children. It worked out very well for everyone. Puck and Kurt got a reliable, free babysitter, Ryan got a new business partner and Burt got…well, he got his family back intact.

The candles were ablaze and Ryan was holding back, RJ who seemed to be intent on diving face first into the cake, while Seth watched them both, amused. Puck took a deep breath and Finn came out with Audrey laying sleepily against his chest, her blue eyes at half mast but she was shedding no tears. Finn smiled at him triumphantly.

"Make a wish!" Kurt told him and Puck closed his eyes. He could see the bright pin points of the sun against his lids, he could hear laughter. He reopened them.

"You know, I don't think I need to." Puck admitted. "I already have everything."

There was a silence and Kurt hugged hum tightly, "That was the-"

"Oh. My. God. Total Homo!" Finn blurted out. "Could you get any gayer?"

Everyone laughed uproariously and Puck accepted the jibes good naturedly.

Mike's eyes skipped down to where his hands were entwined with Zac's and he blew out the candles.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"_Ohgodohgod_…Kurt moaned, rocking down harder. He could feel Puck's cock pulsing deep within him, stretching his walls and filling him up as he rode him hard. Kurt balanced his palms on Puck's muscled chest, bracing himself as he rose up and sank down, the pleasure making him dizzy.

Puck's fingers gripped Kurt's slim hips tightly as he lifted his fiancé up and down his stiff length, groaning at Kurt's tightness around him, the heat making him shudder in pleasure. _It wasn't enough_. Puck flipped their position quickly, pushing Kurt on his back and settling down between his slender thighs, sinking into him deeply.

"Fuck." Puck rested his forehead, slick with sweat, against Kurt's and groaned in pleasure.

"Noah, please." Kurt urged, begging for release his hands scrambling against Puck's back, moving his hips as Puck stabbed into him. "I want to come, make me come."

"Soon," Puck slowed his movements, licking his lips. "Want this to last." He could feel Kurt's swollen cock between them, hard and desperate for his touch, the tip leaving a trail of pre come down his abs. He shuddered when Kurt gripped him tightly with his inner muscles. "Have some patience." He nipped at Kurt's white neck, scraping his teeth across the Adam's apple, feeling Kurt's answering shiver.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out. "Please…just…" He let out a soft cry when Puck played with a tender nipple, rolling the nub between his calloused fingers. "Noah…" He squirmed, the action impaling him further on Puck's thick cock.

Puck pulled out of Kurt, until only the tip of his cock was inside, the head stretching and catching at Kurt's puckered rim, making the younger man whimper. He thrust back in, hard, and Kurt gave a low cry, throwing back his head.

"Want more?" He thrust in again and Kurt had to muffle his scream of ecstasy.

"_Shit_...yeah…more, more." Kurt chanted. Puck was hitting his prostrate on every stroke.

Puck pounded into him, hiking Kurt's legs up over his shoulders, bending the smaller man in half as his dick sawed in and out of the pink, swollen entrance.

"Touch me-"

"Always want to."

Kurt babbled as Puck fucked into him hard and fast. Puck's fingers wrapped around his swollen cock, jerking the flesh roughly in time with his thrusts, his hand was still slick with lube and Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the smooth sensation.

Kurt came first, crying out hoarsely as he bit Puck's shoulder to keep from screaming; his hot come splashing between their bodies.

"So good baby," Puck rocked into Kurt gently, his movements slowing as he licked across Kurt's swollen lips, soothing him through his orgasm. "So fucking gorgeous when you fall apart." He sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, his cock still hard within Kurt's body.

"Come on." Kurt breathed, kissing Puck back. "Come for me, come in me." They both relished the feeling of skin on skin and could now indulge with Kurt on a birth control pill.

"Yeah," Puck bit at Kurt's bottom lip, savoring his moans then pulled back, his cock slipping free of Kurt with a slick squelch. "Get on your knees for me, baby."

Kurt did as he was told; his face against the pillow and his ass tilted up in the air as Puck moved behind him. He could feel Puck's large palms caressing his skin before his cheeks were pulled apart and Puck shoved inside of him - after that he was incapable of thought.

His world vanished until only sensation remained. The feel of Puck moving inside of him, the pleasure pain as his dick twitched, over sensitized, as it tried to become erect again despite having come moments ago.

"Fuck yes!" Kurt shouted, arching his back when Puck found that spot inside of him. Puck braced his feet against the mattress, moving to crouch low over Kurt's body, his hands sliding down to grip Kurt's hair, pulling the strands, as he slammed into him from behind.

"_Shitshitshit_" Kurt's cock spurted weakly, come dribbling down into the sheets. He heard Puck give a low groan and he shuddered as he came, pumping spurts of hot wetness inside of Kurt, continuing to thrust through his orgasm until he collapsed on top of the smaller man.

"Fuck." Puck panted against Kurt's neck.

Kurt couldn't have spoken in that moment if he had tried. He felt wrung out and used, he smiled sated - deliciously used .

Puck rolled off him and got up to go into the bathroom. He came back with a warm, damp cloth quickly wiping them both off before tossing the rag on the floor. He gathered Kurt against his chest sleepily.

"Love you." Kurt yawned

"Love you, too."

Kurt smiled against Puck's warm skin and he placed a kiss on his collar bone. "I know."

"Let's elope" Puck whispered.

"Sure." Kurt snuggled closer, his eye lids closing.

"I'm serious." His voice was fervent.

Kurt raised himself up on an elbow to look into Puck's eyes. "So am I."

"I love you so fucking much, Kurt." Puck smiled tremulously down at him. "I don't think you understand how much…" He broke off, looking at Kurt's sleepy eyes. "You've given me everything I ever wanted."

"Love?"

"And a family."

Audrey's cries punctuated their warm cocoon through the baby monitor and Puck kissed Kurt's temple gently. 'I'll get her. You stay and rest."

Kurt watched him leave the room, reached for his robe and then got to his feet resolutely. It was time to see his dream through. He padded down the hallway and stopped in front of the nursery door. He could clearly see the babies faces, Audrey's red in displeasure and Gabriel's face serene, as he watched her with confused blue eyes.

Kurt resisted the urge to pinch himself, when Puck looked up and saw him. Love shining in his eyes as his lips quirked into a smile.

Kurt knew this was real.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Thank you so much for reading**!**!_!_


End file.
